The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy
by Bonesboy15
Summary: Naruto had lost control at four tails against Sasuke and killed him. In a strange turn of events unknown to the blonde, he had taken Sasuke's Sharingan, somehow developing the eternal mangekyo. To gain control of his Yokai he's sent away. AU. Naru/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**I'm weak! I can't do it! This idea has been bugging me for a week now and I have to at least get it going before I do anything else! I hate my stupid ADD medication! WAH! I can't focus on anything else, dammit!**

**I own NOTHING aside from the plot.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**1**

* * *

><p>He stared out the window of the bus with boredom reflecting in his eyes. His sun kissed blonde hair was spiked and the bangs fell over his eyes, giving them a slightly shaded look. His dark ocean blue eyes looked at everything as the three tomoes surrounding the pupil spun lazily, memorizing the colors and shapes of things that went by as the supernatural bus sped through several dimensions. His hand went up to clutch the jade green crystal that hung over his chest and he brushed it softly with his hand. His eyes shut as he thought back to his Baachan and why he was sent away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Yesterday Morning; Konohagakure, Tsunade's Office<em>

_The blonde glared down at the floor, pissed at the way things turned out. He clenched his fists and his jaw before asking, "Why?"_

"_This is the way it is, Naruto..." Tsunade said as a tear fell down her cheek, "You lost control at four tails and killed Sasuke as well as taking his Sharingan for yourself."_

"_I wasn't aware of what I was doing!" he tried to defend himself. His defense only seemed to make the motherly Kage even more depressed. She had tried that defense multiple times and only a few would actually stick their necks out for the blonde after hearing her defense._

_Turning away to hide her emotions she was quickly losing control of, Tsunade spoke again, "Regardless, the council has reached a verdict that I cannot overrule. I'm...I'm so sorry."_

_Naruto remained silent as he listened to his Baachan to cry softly before leaving the room without another word in a shunshin. He left the next day, not even saying goodbye to anyone he knew. It'd be too hard for him to face his teammate after nearly killing her. He couldn't finalize his promise and he lost control...again. It always happened when he went to four tails. His perverted sensei Jiraiya could atone to that. If he had to leave the village to protect it, then it was his duty as a shinobi of Konoha to do so._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Naruto dropped his hand and put it back into his black jeans pocket. He was being sent to another dimension where (hopefully) the Akatsuki couldn't reach him and where he would be able to learn control over his Biju chakra. He knew he was going to a school for monsters, not that it bothered him. He, for lack of a better definition, was a monster as well.<p>

Naruto looked over at his black and silver Konoha marked duffle bag that held his belongings. His sensei, Yamato, had packed several of his old clothes, much to the blonde's dismay, and he was dressed in lax shinobi slacks and a mesh long sleeved shirt underneath a white tee-shirt that had an orange swirl on the front. On his feet were modified black sandals with black tap wrapped over his feet. He was informed he would have to wear a school uniform, but when it was brought before him, he incinerated it with a small Katon technique he knew. He would talk about the uniform issue when he met with the Headmaster or whoever he was.

Suddenly he was slammed against the back of the seat in front of him as the bus came to a stop. After growling at the pain his nose was going through, Naruto snapped his head up when the glowing eyed bus driver spoke after taking a puff on his cigar, "Last stop, Yokai Academy. Just be sure to watch yourself, punk."

"Bite me, fat ass," Naruto grumbled as he swung his duffle over his shoulder and got off the bus. The bus driver laughed before shutting the doors behind him. After that, the bus went off in a hurry, leaving Naruto coughing on the exhaust. Glaring in the direction the bus had left, Naruto barely noticed someone approaching from the right.

"Look out!" a girl called. Naruto turned and was suddenly bowled over by a rush of weight. His head connected with the ground and he yelped in pain. When he looked up, he saw a girl with long pink hair, longer than Sakura's when they were younger, and emerald eyes looking back at him with worry. She was dressed in a plaid skirt and white blouse along with the horrid green blazer he recognized over her shirt. Around the girl's neck was a weird necklace, but he was more concerned of her position. Her hands were on his chest and she was straddling him, her dress was parted enough to reveal her undergarments to him.

"Uh..." Naruto started in an oh-so-smart way as he stared at her panties while trying to complete a thought. The poor fifteen-year-old couldn't manage anything other than a dumbstruck look. He was snapped out of it when the girl spoke.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, standing and offering a hand to help him up. Naruto gladly took it and stood, rubbing his sore head and wincing when he felt a small patch of liquid under his fingers. She continued her apology, "I'm anemic and I get dizzy easily, I'm sorry I ran into you!"

"Really, it's alright," he replied as he rubbed his head over the wound, relaxing as it started to heal before he brought his hand back to examine it. Sure enough, ruby red liquid clung to two of his fingers. What surprised him was the girl now had her attention locked on the red coated fingers.

"Oh, no! You're...bleeding! I'm...so...sorry..." she replied as she started to lean onto him. His eyes widened when her head drifted toward his.

_Holy shit! Is she going to kiss me? I am not ready for this! Dammit, I knew I should have brushed my teeth twice this morning,_ the blonde thought. Naruto was shocked again when her head drifted downwards and he felt something pierce his skin. His eyes were now the size of dinner plates as he felt her start draining him of his blood.

* * *

><p>Akashiya Moka was ecstatic as she drank from this person, this boy. She was sure he was human from his blood, its taste was to die for and it was addictive, even from the first taste she could tell. There was another hint to it, one Moka's senses couldn't determine. It made her heart beat faster in excitement as she took a drink from the boy. When she had landed on him, she could feel lithe toned muscles underneath the clothes, which only continued to excite her as she thought about them. But the strange eyes he had, blue with three comma-like tomoes swirling around his pupil, were what really intrigued her.<p>

When her thirst was sated, Moka released the blonde as he clutched his neck and stared at her with fear and confusion. Moka looked at her feet and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I did that, but I'm a...I'm a vampire."

He blinked a few times before sighing and shaking his head. She barely caught the mutter of, "I should have known..." before he looked up at her with forgiveness in his eyes.

"It's cool," he replied with a small smile before holding his hand out, "Uzumaki Naruto. I can guess from your attire that you are also attending Yokai Academy?"

"Hai," she replied as she took his hand in the handshake, "I'm Akashiya Moka. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Naruto-kun."

"Same here, Moka-chan," Naruto replied as he smiled when they pulled their hands back. He looked down at her bike and saw it was bent irregularly at the handles and front of it. Picking it up easily, he put it over his shoulder before kneeling down and picking up his duffle, throwing it over the other.

"You don't have to do that," Moka said with a slight blush. Naruto gave her his signature foxy grin.

"I think I do, considering it probably wouldn't have bent like this if it ran into anyone else," he replied, not noticing her blush, "Wanna walk with me to the school?"

Moka looked over his clothes once more before looking at him with confusion, "You're going to attend the Academy as well?"

"Yea," Naruto replied with a nod as they started walking through the dead woods towards the school, "I guess you'd be thrown by my clothes, huh? Back home, I was the same way. Heck, I used to run around in brighter attire than this, but my sensei decided it'd be better if I didn't bring it here. Didn't want me to bring attention to myself or something...Which is weird cuz I'm going to a school with a bunch of monsters, but in short, you won't catch me in the school's clothes cuz one; they look stupid, not on you of course, but on me they would. And two; I've been a rebel all my life, fighting everything someone ordered me to do unless I was on a mission."

Moka's eyes widened at his explanation and her curiosity concerning the blonde next to her grew, especially that comment about a mission. When they arrived at the official entrance for Yokai Academy, the vampire's eyes widened while the blonde simply scoffed and looked around. She loved that it looked like a haunted cathedral, as though it was made specifically for the monsters that would attend.

Naruto was less impressed, thinking that the scariest building alive would forever be the Konohagakure Hospital. He shuddered at the memories of waking up to intense pain from the fourth tailed form only a few days ago. He set Moka's bike down and looked at her, chuckling at her amazed gawk at the building. He tapped her shoulder, earning the gorgeous pinkette's attention and smiled at her foxily again.

"I gotta go talk to the Headmaster or something..." he said with a shrug before grinning at the girl, "Catch ya around sometime, Moka-chan. It was nice meeting you."

He started walking away and waved over his shoulder after Moka called out the same as she headed for the building that she had been assigned to for dorms, wheeling her damaged bike as she walked. Her mind occasionally drifting towards the spikey haired blonde with the strange eyes and tasty blood. She could only wonder what type of monster he was and hoped he wouldn't do anything to risk his enrollment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Naruto found himself whisked away by a bright green light and now stood before a robed man with glowing eyes that were eerily familiar to him. The Headmaster sat in a large chair and his eyes crinkled with amusement as a small smile appeared on his face.<p>

"So you are Jiraiya-san's godson, mm?" he asked. Naruto nodded. The Headmaster nodded as well before speaking again with slight annoyance in his voice, "Where is your uniform?"

Naruto scowled and dropped his bag at his right, "I'm not going to wear that pathetic excuse for clothing even if you pay me!"

The Headmaster chuckled before looking at the blonde once again, "You remind me of a young Kitsune that had three tails a long time ago. He was the same way. I will allow your insubordinate ways... for now. Just watch yourself as I have made several powerful people promises concerning your continued existence here."

To Naruto, it sounded as though the Headmaster was saying his life was at risk here despite the promise to safety and in all actuality...it made the academy life sound more exciting to him. He was worried about seeing less action, not being able to fight or prank like he did before. All those concerns were chucked out the window, just as a green blazer was chucked at his face. The blonde scowled as he took the blazer off his face and was prepared to throw it back when the Headmaster spoke.

"You have to wear that at least, Uzumaki-san," he said, smiling wider as the blonde's scowl deepened, "Feel free to modify it however you want. I will inform the teachers to this in the staff meeting later today. Have a good first day, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto felt the strange sensation of being teleported away again and stumbled before leaning against the wall of a hallway to catch himself. His bag was no longer at his side and the damned green blazer was now resting in his hands. Naruto held it up and examined it before noticing a white slip of paper in the front pocket, pulling it out and unfolding it.

_Class schedule, eh? Oh and my dorm room as well,_ Naruto thought as he looked around for a classroom label, searching for his homeroom. He looked up to his right to see the exact one he was looking for and chuckled before shoving the paper in his pocket. He tore the sleeves off his blazer before pulling the newly made vest on and walking into the classroom. The teacher, who he noticed had cat-like ears and tail along with the other disguised students all looked at him.

Scratching the back of his head and grinning nervously, Naruto said, "Nekonome -sensei's class?"

The cat woman, Nekonome Shizuka, nodded and frowned at him, "I'm Nekonome-sensei and I'm wondering why you aren't in proper school uniform, mister...?"

"Oh, gomen," the blonde said quickly as he bowed in an apologetic manner, "Uzumaki Naruto, sensei. The Headmaster will explain my lax dress code later. Gomen, but that's all I can say about it."

The teacher just smiled at him and nodded, "Please take your seat, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto looked over the class, most guys now ignoring him and staring at the far right while the girls of the classroom all had their eyes locked on him. His curiosity coming over him, Naruto followed the boys' gazes before smiling as the pink haired girl gave him a large grin.

"Naruto-kun!" she said happily as he walked to the desk on her left and plopped down in it. Most of their male classmates glared at him while the females glared at her. The pinkette kept her smile up, completely happy she wasn't alone in their homeroom. The blonde next to her smiled back before leaning back in his chair, resting an arm over the back of his chair as Nekonome-sensei continued her own greeting to the school.

* * *

><p>When class let out, the two friends walked out together, Moka carrying her book over her chest while Naruto had sealed his away in his right arm. The sealing only perplexed the vampire even more and when she asked about it, Naruto only waved her off with a smile and a simple answer of, "It's complicated."<p>

They were talking quietly about their homeroom teacher when they were suddenly stopped in the middle of a hallway by a boy with long blonde hair and piercings marking his face. He smiled at Moka while his eyes showed nothing but perverse intentions, making Naruto scowl.

"Why hello there," the boy said, his eyes going over Moka's form, "You must be the most beautiful girl in the school, Akashiya Moka. My name's Komiya Saizo, and it should do you well to remember it."

"H-Hello," Moka said before gesturing to Naruto, "This is my friend, Naru-"

"Forget him," Saizo said, moving to push Naruto back. Imagine his surprise when the shorter blonde wrapped his wrist in a bone-crushing grip and the tomoes in his eyes spun angrily. Saizo tried to pull his hand back, only for Naruto to increase his hold and twisted his arm, electing a crack and making Saizo yell in pain as well as fall to his knees. A small crowd was around the three, boys whispering to their friends about rumors revolving around Saizo and girls staring at the spikey whiskered blonde, want and desire in their eyes.

"You better know your role, baka," Naruto growled as he crushed the wrist even more, "If I even suspect you doing what danced across your eyes a few moments ago to any girl, _especially_ Moka-chan, I'll make you pray to Kami above that you never even knew the reproductive dance."

Several boys gasped as a louder crack came from Saizo's arm and the boy yelled a profanity at the whiskered blonde, only managing to piss said blonde off enough to kick him square in the jaw with his heel. Saizo fell back, pulling his arm close to his body and holding his mouth, blood seeping between his fingers. Naruto looked at the crowd and his eyes spun.

"That goes for the rest of you horny fuckers!" he snarled, before turning once again and kicking the downed boy in the groin, making the crowd gasp when Saizo released a shrill cry. He grabbed Moka's arm gently and led her away from the scene, leaving behind several groups of gossiping girls and concerned hormonal boys that unconsciously covered themselves.

When they were far enough away, Moka turned to Naruto and asked quietly, "Why did you do that?"

"You probably didn't recognize the look in his eyes," the blonde replied as he released her and slowed his pace as they walked outside of the school. They were only required to go to their homerooms today for proper introductions, so now the two were on their way to their dorm apartment. They shared the same one, which was another pleasant shock for the vampire and shinobi.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he continued, "Growing up with multiple perverted teachers and role models, I know that gleam better than anyone else. Hell, occasionally I have that gleam, but not since...it's not important. What is important is that baka, along with the other boys in the school, learn their roles in life."

"But you...you didn't have to do that to him," Moka said, "You could risk getting in trouble."

"Been getting in trouble all my life, Moka-chan," the blonde replied with a grin, "Plus, it's not like I'm here cuz I chose to be."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked as he opened their dorm door for her. She nodded her head in thanks as she walked past him inside before waiting for him. He followed her inside and they continued walking together towards the stairwell.

"Well, it's complicated," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, "And it's probably best if I don't involve you. Don't get me wrong, I bet you're strong enough to defend yourself, but this is personal."

"Oh...Ok," Moka replied, a little dejected. She wished he would open up more to her, and she also wished she could determine what type of monster he was. It was infuriating to the girl that no matter what she thought of, another feature belonging to the blonde would cancel out her ideas, mostly his eyes or whisker marks on his cheeks.

They walked up the stairs in a comfortable silence, on Naruto's part anyway, before Moka's stomach rumbled. The vampire blushed in embarrassment while Naruto looked at her with wide eyes before he snickered, making the poor pinkette blush even more. The blonde took her hand in his and pulled her towards his assigned room. Opening the door easily, Naruto ushered the vampire inside before double checking the hall and shutting the door. The blonde turned back to the very confused vampire and tilted his head, exposing his neck to her.

"Take a drink, Moka-chan," he said with a smile, her eyes widening, "I can take it and I can tell you need it. An old sensei of mine said my blood was addictive, at least now I know she was right."

Moka hesitated before coming closer to the blonde. Again hesitantly, Moka leaned forward before pressing her fangs into the blonde's vein. Naruto tensed for a second before relaxing, feeling a slight high and arousal come to him from getting sucked off, pun intended. The vampire softly moaned as his blood flowed into her system, it was like a sinful delicacy it was so tasty. Before either of them knew what was happening, her arms were around his shoulders, hugging him closer to him as he held her hips in place and occasionally hummed while she fed off his blood.

Right as Naruto was starting to feel woozy, Moka backed off a few steps after gathering some residue blood from his neck and sucking it off her finger. Naruto quickly tilted his neck to the other side, cracking it loudly before he groaned and rubbed his now healing bite mark. The vampire smiled at him which he saw through one eye as the other was closed, a reaction to the pain of regenerating the tissue that Moka's fangs had destroyed through their piercing.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Moka said in a grateful manner, "I don't know why but your blood is so..."

"Tasty, I know," the blonde groaned before he rolled his neck around once. Seeming to feel better, the whiskered blonde gave her a foxy grin, "Feel free to feed whenever. I tend to recreate blood cells faster than anyone I know."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two were examining the surrounding school grounds. They were still walking and talking, getting to know one another better when Moka finally groaned out of frustration.<p>

"Something wrong, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked, stopping and looking at her in a concerned manner. Moka shook her head and looked at him once again before she sighed.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so frustrated!" she said, crossing her arms and pouting, "I've been trying all day to figure out what type of monster you are! You can't be a werewolf, because your blood doesn't taste like poison. Can't be an orc, Cyclops, or troll because you would have dirt in your bloodstream. I know you aren't a mermaid or any other aquatic monster because I would feel sick. You can't even tell me because it's against the rules. I give up!"

To her surprise, Naruto simply stared at her before chuckling and putting both hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. He gave her another foxy grin, the same one that sped her heart up and made her feel completely at ease.

"That's because I'm not any of those or any other for that manner," he said, "I'm more like a...like a hybrid I guess."

"You guess?" Moka repeated. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, "You could say I'm a Kitsune Hanyou, but that's about it."

Before Moka could ask more about his heritage, a familiar voice spoke up, "Finally! I found you!"

Saizo, now complete with a sling for his right arm and a few front teeth missing from his mouth, hopped out from the tree line. His eyes locked on Naruto before he looked past his target towards the girl with him. A perverted grin appeared on his face.

"Moka-chan is here too? Perfect!" the boy said, "After I kick your ass, Uzumaki, I'll take Moka-chan as my own!"

Said blonde growled and his tomoes spun slowly before his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when Saizo's skin stretched and his muscles grew. A flashback to fighting Sasuke at the Valley of the End came to the blonde's mind and he swallowed heavily. That outcome was not fun.

When Saizo finished he stood at a whopping seven feet with grey skin and torn clothes. He smirked down at the frightened looking blonde before leering at the pinkette behind him.

"**Don't be afraid, Moka-chan,"** Saizo said in a deeper voice, **"Once I kick this asshole's ass from here to the moon, you and I can have all the fun we wa-**_**aaaaant**_**!"**

Saizo collapsed to his knees, cradling his once again damaged goods and tears threatened to fall from his glowing eyes. The Orc looked up to see the spikey blonde glaring down at him with a fist cocked back and his tomoes were spinning rapidly, making Saizo suddenly tired.

"I warned you, baka!" Naruto snarled before delivering a bone shattering punch to the orc's nose. Saizo recoiled in pain and covered his nose with his non injured hand. To retaliate, he surprised the boy by punching him solidly in the stomach with his 'injured' arm. In actuality, it had healed when he transformed, and now he could use it freely to, oh say, knock a certain blonde about fifteen feet away.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried out, rushing to the blonde that had lost all the wind in the punch. Naruto coughed as he sat up when Moka knelt to his side.

Dazed, the blonde muttered, "Hold the soy sauce on that ramen, Teuchi-jiji..."

"**Moka-chan, come to daddy,"** Saizo said with a lecherous grin as he started to walk towards them.

Naruto, still slightly dazed because he is only used to getting hit in the head, grabbed the rosary around Moka's neck before falling back to the ground in a coughing fit. The rosary snapped off in his grip and a large source of yokai swirled around the pinkette, making the blonde and the Orc cover their eyes. The yokai engulfed Moka before a bright flash erupted and next to Naruto stood a now silver haired girl, more curved hips and fuller breasts. Her eyes opened and she looked at the blonde.

Naruto knew those eyes. Slitted and blood red, as though glaring into your soul. The spikey haired blonde swallowed in slight fear before she looked back at the Orc that was hesitatingly taking a few steps back.

"Aw, what's wrong?" the new Moka asked him, slowly standing and crossing her arms, "Don't want to play anymore?"

"**A v-vampire...you're a-a **_**vampire**_**?"** Saizo asked with fear on his face. Moka nodded before taking a step closer to him. Saizo looked her over once again before a lecherous look came over him again and he grinned, **"Ah, so what? I'll just make sure you're not too beaten up!"**

Saizo rushed her and brought his fists back before she faded from his sight. He looked around for her, only to be shocked when someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to see Moka with her fist pulled back.

"I'd like to see you try when your jaw is knocked off. Do not touch me, weakling! Know your place," Moka said coolly before she drove her fist up into his jaw, easily fracturing it. Saizo stumbled back and cupped his mouth when his left arm was grabbed and he was turned around. Standing in front of him was a grinning red eyed blonde with black eyes and a blue pupil that reminded him of an atom's shape.

Naruto grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin roughly once again, making the orc fall to his knees as his hands went to cup his precious tool and ask Kami why the blonde constantly targeted his boys. The spikey haired blonde then grabbed both of the orc's ears, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"_**Tsukuyomi,**_" Naruto snarled, a grin plastered on his face. When he first woke with the eternal Sharingan, he sobbed long and hard. Long enough to pass out from exhaustion and talk to the Kyuubi about his abilities, considering the demon lord created them. He learned them the day before his...enrollment.

* * *

><p>Saizo found himself in a world that had a dark blue sky and black ground. He looked around to find the bane of his current existence standing before him with a blade in hand.<p>

"Welcome to my world, Baka," Naruto said, running his finger along the edge of his wakizashi, "I'm nowhere near as strong as my friend's brother was in this world, I can only slow time for one day. Now currently, you have twenty four hours before you go back to reality."

Naruto then suddenly shoved his blade into Saizo's stomach, making the orc gasp in pain as the blonde started twisting the blade around before pulling it out. He did this seven more times, each time he twisted it slower and slower, before he finally stopped and took a step back. Saizo opened his eyes after the feeling of dying passed.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Naruto started, further confusing the orc, "Now you only have fifty-nine seconds, fifty-nine minutes, and twenty-three hours left."

Saizo screamed as Naruto slowly started to slice him into itty-bitty pieces, continuing his destruction of the orc's mind.

* * *

><p>A few moments later in the real world, the orc collapsed on his back and blood leaked from his ears and nose along with a green substance mixed in with it. The silver haired Moka looked down at the orc with wide eyes, the only thing showing her shock. She looked over at the blonde questionably to see him rubbing his eyes furiously and growling. Then an amazing aroma hit her, it was familiar to her because of her other half.<p>

She walked over to the blonde's side, standing only a few inches taller than him. A few moments later, he looked up at her, dried blood the only residue around his tomoed eyes. Grabbing his head and forcing him to tilt it on the left before she bit into his neck. She drank the heavenly substance, savoring each taste that flowed into her mouth. When Moka broke away, she wiped her thumb over her bottom lip before sucking on it in a sensual manner. The blonde in front of her just rubbed the spot where she bit him and blinked in confusion.

"What...Moka-chan?" he asked, now dazed and slightly aroused from the bite. Moka nodded and knelt down to pick up the rosary that was on the ground.

"My other self will explain it to you later, Uzumaki," Moka said before wiping her thumb under his eye and sucking the residue blood off again, "Mm...AB positive?"

Naruto nodded and Moka's mouth turned into a ghost of a smile before placing the rosary around her neck and her features returned to the way they were before. The pink haired vampire blinked and her eyes returned to the normal green ones they were. She stumbled a moment before Naruto caught her and looked at her while she passed out. Sighing, he swept his arm underneath her legs and carried the vampire towards the hospital, which had already found via Kage bunshin.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning; Yokai Academy Infirmary <em>

Moka woke up in a white room in a firm bed. She blinked a few times before looking around. A blonde woman dressed in a school nurse's attire walked in through the door on the right and smiled at her.

"Oh, good morning Akashiya-san!" the nurse said in a chipper tone, "You look like you've completely recovered! I'm sure your little friend Uzumaki-san will be relieved to hear this!"

"U-Uzumaki-san?" Moka repeated with a dazed tone in her voice. Realization struck her and she clarified, "Naruto-kun?"

The nurse nodded and continued to smile, "Ah, it was so sweet. He seemed so worried when he carried you inside, asking questions about your condition, whether you'd be ok or not. *sigh* If only I managed to find love like that at your age..."

Moka's eyes shot open, but before she could correct the nurse, said nurse had ducked back outside to get her release papers approved. Her mind spinning, Moka sat back and rubbed her temples in an effort to relax when someone spoke.

"Nurse-san said you were feeling better?"

Moka's head snapped over to her right to see Naruto standing halfway through the door. She smiled at him and nodded. The whiskered blonde grinned before he walked into the room fully and took a seat on her right. His hands were resting on the arm of the chair he sat in and a silence filled the room. Moka glanced at him before looking down at her hands in her lap.

"You're wondering about last night, aren't you?" Moka asked quietly, her bangs covering her eyes as her head tilted down. Naruto paused before sighing and nodding his head. Tears dropped down onto her sheet and the blonde's concern grew for his new pink haired friend.

"I...I understand if you hate me now," she said softly around her tears, "The other me, the one you saw last night...she...she's dangerous."

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that," Naruto replied with a chuckle as he rubbed his neck. Moka shook her head.

"No, y-you don't understand!" the pinkette yelled in a hushed tone, "Sh-she...she just...she is my true self! My true vampire side! She'll drink anything, drain anyone...she doesn't care...She's the real me...And I'm...I'm..."

Seeing the poor girl start to become hysteric, Naruto stood from his seat and moved onto the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around her. Being teamed with a girl much like the one next to him, if only in looks alone, helped a little bit with knowing how to comfort girls on off days. Like when he woke up in the hospital for the second time and Sakura walked in, bawling about how worried she was about him. Not about how he killed Sasuke, but _him_. She was scared for him, which was insanely better than being scared _of_ him.

Moka buried her face in Naruto's shoulder as she cried her shame out. The Moka he was currently comforting was so sure she was a false identity. She clung to the whiskered blonde and she sobbed into his shoulder. Unknown to the both of them, the nurse was watching the whole thing, recording it with her cell phone. It was very touching to her, seeing as she was still single at the reasonable single age of twenty-five, and she was a hopeless romantic.

Naruto softly brushed the vampire's hair as she made his shoulder very damp from her sobbing. When she started to quiet down, Naruto tried to cheer her up as he righted her on the bed, "Hey, hey...It's ok, Moka-chan. No matter which of you is out and about, I'll still be your friend."

"R-Really?" Moka asked as she wiped at her tears. The tomoed blue eyed teen gave her his signature smile.

"Believe it!" he said. A shudder traveled through him and he suddenly looked around the room before shrugging and looking back at her with his grin back on his face. Moka smiled back at him while she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said with a small smile. The blonde grinned even wider when her stomach rumbled and her face turned a nice shade of pink. He tilted his head and offered her a meal, which she gladly accepted. The moment was dead to the witness and her phone as the vampire bit into his neck, sure watching a romantic scene was one thing, but her duty on the scholastic payroll came before her own hopes in romance.

Moka jumped away from Naruto's neck when the nurse burst in and yelled, "NO SEX IN THE INFIRMARY!"

The two turned a bright cherry red at that remark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and Rosario + Vampire are not mine. This plot is.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**2**

* * *

><p>The two later found themselves in their homeroom, tears dried and their blushes long gone as well as the damp shirt on the blue eyed blonde being replaced with a spare black replica with the same orange insignia dead centered in the chest.<p>

"Class," Nekonome started with a small sad smile, "I'm sorry to say that one of our classmates was found half-dead out by the school's forest. He might not be able to return this year at all."

Naruto glanced over at Moka, who seemed relieved that the orc was alive. He didn't tell her that he mentally destroyed him or how he did it, allowing her to think her true self beat the shit out of him. Sure it was wrong to do, but he'd rather have her believe a lie than bring her any further into his life. It was just too dangerous right now. The blonde locked eyes with her out of his corner while she smiled, unaware of the glares both were being sent by the rest of the class.

Nekonome continued, either unaware of the intense plotting going on through a greater part of her class or ignoring it, "Well, I want you all to send him your concerns and best wishes for his health. Now, onto the lesson!"

* * *

><p>Naruto's day was going fairly well as he stood upside down on a tree branch and practiced eating his ramen against gravity. His sleeveless blazer dangled on the branch along with his necklace. He thought over his homework assignments so far. Nekonome-sensei had him writing a personal explanation about his species, even if he was the first of his kind he still knew jack shit about Kitsune history. He figured he'd deal with that later and moved onto the next assignment, calculus. Despite his lower intellect, he was actually quite proficient in math and science. Had to be in order to keep his pranking tools and shinobi supplies at top notch. After that he had gym, his sensei was a weird one, but he figured he would get used to it.<p>

Finishing his bowl of instant miso ramen, Naruto bent upwards to grab his necklace and blazer-vest before jumping down from his anti-gravity perch. After tossing his lunch in the trash, Naruto stretched and realigned his back, popping it loudly and groaning in relief. Moka was still in her art class she had taken up, so Naruto now had a whole hour before they reunited for the official lunch break. At the moment, he had a study hall, but skipped for a simple reason: he didn't see the need to study.

For now, he focused on walking aimlessly through the grounds. A tune entered the blonde's head again as his tomoes spun slowly, as though they were the source. Naruto groaned as he struggled for an idea of something to do.

"Help...please...help..." a feminine voice called out. Naruto turned his head in its direction before rushing towards the source. When he finally found the injured girl, he knelt at her side and checked her over. She had short cyan blue hair held together by a band of some sort and purple eyes. She was dressed in a yellow sweater vest over a white short sleeved shirt and the school required skirt. What would draw most males' attention would be her breasts. They were easily borderline D cups, something that took him longer to move his eyes away from.

"You ok?" he asked after finishing his own examination. The girl looked up at him with an almost sheepish smile.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said, pushing off the ground before falling back down with a grunt. Naruto quickly and carefully rolled her onto her back and slipped his arms under her shoulders and knees before he stood and carried her towards the nurse's office. He paused mid step when she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do I get to know the name of my savior?" she asked innocently while batting her eyes. The sensation of a beginning genjutsu started to cloud his mind and his tomoes started to swirl slowly, dispersing the feeling.

"Naruto," the blonde replied as he continued his walk, "Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?"

"Kuron Kurumu," she replied with a smile, "I'm sorry about this again. It's just...these silly things keep causing me back problems because of their size. The odd thing is, they're so soft that sometimes I forget they have any weight to them!"

To emphasize this, she turned in his arms and pulled his head into her bust. Not prepared for this action, Naruto couldn't help but fall forward and flip onto his back subconsciously to keep her safe. Kurumu giggled as Naruto flailed his arms before she released the hold on his head. Now free from the marshmallow soft cushion-like prison, Naruto took in several gasps for air before looking back into the eyes of the cyan blue haired girl. The genjutsu feeling returned and Naruto tried to dispel it.

"Now, Naruto-kun," Kurumu said softly in a hypnotic manner, "You will be mine...Right?"

"Y-Y-Y-You're...out of your mind!" Naruto shouted before using Kawamari to get out from under the girl's hold. Kurumu yelped when she found herself now sitting on a blanket, the drop to the ground shocked her and she looked up with a glare at the blonde.

"What was that for?" she yelled at him. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You tried to hypnotize me! That was self-defense in the lightest definition," he said to her before turning away and stalking off, "And you can forget about me helping you! Try and be nice to a pretty girl and this is what happens!"

Kurumu's eyes narrowed and she ground her teeth as she walked the boy walk away while he complained to no one in particular. _You will be mine, Uzumaki Naruto, _she thought in a determined manner, _No one refuses me! No one!_

* * *

><p>Naruto sneezed and rubbed his nose before looking back in the direction he had left the blue haired girl. Shrugging the feeling off, Naruto continued to walk, his Shodai necklace still around his neck and his blazer vest on his person and his hands in his pockets. Currently, he was thinking about one of the things he heard a fellow student talk about: Student Police Committee. What kind of school needed a police force that did jack shit for its students? Hell, he had almost killed poor Saizo more than once on his first day, where were they then? This was something worth looking into.<p>

Unfortunately, his detective work would be cast aside as a certain pinkette latched onto him from behind and bit into his neck. Naruto chuckled, disturbing Moka as she fed and thus causing her to lightly smack his chest. This however, only furthered to fuel his humor at the situation. When she finished feeding, Moka walked around and smiled at her friend.

"Geez, lunch is only fifteen minutes away, Moka-chan," Naruto said as he rubbed his neck and smiled at her, "I think you took more than last time!"

"Did not!" Moka denied while wiping some residue blood off the bottom of her lip with her finger and sucking it off. After she finished molesting her finger orally and unknowingly teasing the blonde, Moka turned to her friend and pouted, "Why don't you join my art class, Naruto-kun? It's fun!"

Naruto chuckled and interlocked his fingers behind his head, "No reason for me _to_ join, Moka-chan. Aside from it being another class with you."

"Aww, please?" Moka asked, holding both of her hands in front of her and giving him the same look of a sad puppy. Naruto mentally scowled while externally he sighed.

"All right, all right, fine!" he replied in a defeated tone before crossing his arms and pouting childishly, "I'll join the stupid art class..."

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she glomped onto him, making a good portion of the male population glare at the whiskered blonde. Naruto chuckled and hugged her back, relieved he was free of the damned puppy eye look Moka gave to him. When he was released, the two continued walking towards the picnic tables outside. Naruto sat on one side with Moka right across from him and pulled a scroll out of his pocket before unrolling it. Biting down on his thumb to draw blood, he allowed one drip to fall onto the kanji for Miso and in a poof of smoke, there was a large bowl of ramen sitting before him.

Moka was wide eyed and turned to her friend before asking, "How did you do that? Magic?"

"Chakra," he corrected with a grin as he lifted the bowl of ramen before rolling the scroll up and storing it away in a back pocket. He then set his bowl back down and began to eat slowly. Manners were beaten into him via Sakura just before the mission that changed his life, so he now ate less and savored more, finding himself full on one fourth of the usual amount of ramen he ate.

"What's chakra?" Moka asked innocently as Naruto ate. Naruto paused in his meal and looked up at her. Slurping the noodles still hanging from his mouth quickly and quietly so as not to be rude, Naruto set his chopsticks to the side and looked at her.

"You really don't know what chakra is? Even though monsters use Yokai?" he asked with an arched brow. Moka nodded vigorously and Naruto shook his head, smile still on his face.

"That's just wrong," he said softly, "Back in my village, everyone who learned to use chakra learned about yokai...well, to avoid it anyway."

"Why avoid it?" Moka asked with a small tilt of her head. Naruto chuckled and picked his chopsticks up once again before he slowly began to eat his meal.

"It's deadly to humans," he replied before he took a bite of his food. After swallowing he continued, "And I was the only one in the village capable of using yokai. Well, before a certain snake-teme started doing experiments on children."

Moka's gasp was soft and she asked, "Y-you live with humans?"

Naruto laughed before taking another bite of his food, "Yeah! Been raised by the leader of my village and my favorite restaurant's employees, all human, but I turned out great. I have no desire to kill or harm any of them, despite a small few who have radical beliefs."

Moka became very quiet and Naruto ate in peace before she spoke softly again, "I...don't like humans..."

Pausing in mid bite once again, the whiskered blonde slurped the last of his noodles into his mouth before setting the chopsticks back on his bowl. Holding his hands up in a strange position so that two fingers on each hand formed a cross, a poof of smoke appeared at his right and right in front of Moka was another Naruto!

"Take this back to my apartment via shunshin," the original instructed. The clone nodded and picked the bowl up before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto looked back at Moka with concern on his face and he said, "What happened Moka-chan? You can tell me."

Moka bit down on her bottom lip and looked down as she twiddled her fingers. Before she could say anything though, a sudden presence became aware to the both of them when a girl said, "I should have known _you_ were the reason, Akashiya Moka!"

Both turned to see a ticked off looking Kurumu, her hands on her hips and a glare locked on the pinkette. Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking, "Listen lady, it's not cool to interrupt a conversation."

"You're ruining everything!" Kurumu snarled, seemingly ignoring Naruto, before leaping at Moka. Caught off guard, Moka could only allow the cyan blue haired beauty to tackle her from her seat before blocking her face from the sudden clawed assault.

Naruto watched as Kurumu's features changed and she grew a pair of wings and a spade-tipped tail. Her nails grew into claws and her eyes became slitted, rage was evident on her features. When he heard the whistling and cheering, he looked to see many boys surrounding the two. He shook his head at their actions, disappointed with their perverted ways, before shunshining into the scuffle and forming another duplicate of himself with his signature technique. The original grabbed Kurumu under her arms and bust as he pulled her to her feet while the clone helped Moka back to hers.

"Release me! I demand you release me!" Kurumu shrieked. Several boys in the audience took a step forward to assist the busty beauty, but were stopped when Naruto snapped his head in their direction. His Eternal Mangekyo was active and his eyes were narrowed.

"Go. Away." He spoke sternly. Overtaken with fear, the crowd slowly but surely dispersed, if only a larger distance away from where they originally were. Naruto shook his head and reverted his eyes back to their original form, a single tear of blood rolling down his cheek. He looked back at the girl in his duplicate's arms and asked, "You ok?"

Moka nodded and the clone dispelled itself in a poof of smoke. The girl struggling in his arms glared heatedly at the pinkette and the pinkette glared back. After a moment of staring, Moka asked, "Why did you attack me?"

"Because you're in my way!" Kurumu replied with a snarl, "In my way of finding my Destined One!"

"Destined One?" Moka and Naruto repeated in confusion. Kurumu continued to glare at the pinkette while she explained.

"I'm a succubus," the cyan blue haired girl said her voice turning deadly quiet, "My race, succubi, are dying out and the only way we can reproduce is through finding our Destined Ones...the only men we will ever be capable of loving..."

Naruto tilted his head in understanding, "Oh that explains the genjutsu...one of my senseis is known as 'The Icy Succubus', seducing and tricking men with illusions. I always wondered where she would get that name..."

Kurumu looked over her shoulder at him in shock, "You have succubi in your village?"

Naruto grinned, "Nope!"

The poor succubus was now lost beyond belief and was about to ask the whiskered blonde more when the vampire asked, "What was you plan to find your chosen one?"

"It's _Destined_ One, you slut!" Kurumu snarled, her attitude doing a complete one-eighty, "And if you must know...I was going to seduce every boy in the school!"

Naruto snickered when Moka's jaw dropped in astonishment. When Moka finally could form a coherent thought again, she asked, "Ok, but what did I do?"

"You just ruined it!" the succubus growled, "You and your pretty little pink hair. I was ignored by some boys because of you! But no one escaped my illusions or hypnosis! Not until Naruto!"

"Really? Wow," Naruto replied in an awed tone as he still held Kurumu in his arms, if only to keep her from mauling Moka again, "And to think I _suck_ at genjutsu!"

Kurumu looked back at him with wide eyes before glaring back at the vampire and reaching out for her, "Come here so I can strangle you by that pink hair of yours!"

She began to actively struggle in Naruto's grasp once again while Moka simply waited for her to calm down. Moka tilted her head again before continuing, "What did I have to do with Naruto-kun's ability to escape your techniques?"

"You obviously ensnared him in an enchantment! I know all about you vampires and your advanced hypnotic abilities!" Kurumu snarled, "You're just a freak of nature to everyone! Humans and Monsters alike! You probably hypnotized him to be your friend and personal feeding supply!"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, seeing Moka's eyes fill with tears. Kurumu suddenly changed tactics and turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and making Naruto feel ten times hotter than he should.

"With me, you'd be free, Naruto..." she said softly, "No longer a slave to that blood sucking slut."

Moka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when Kurumu suddenly pressed her lips to his. Naruto's own eyes widening was lost to her as she closed her eyes and ran back towards her dorm room. Pissed that his friend had been hurt, Naruto pushed the succubus out of his arms and off of his mouth. Once again landing on her behind, Kurumu looked up at him with wide eyes.

"H-How? I used my strongest succubi spell in that kiss!" she said with amazement, "Why aren't you affected?"

Naruto glared down at her as his tomoes spun angrily, making her flinch under his gaze, and said, "I don't like _anyone_ that openly hurts one of my precious people in front of me."

Kurumu's eyes were easily double what they were before as he just stalked away without another word or glance. Crowds split as he walked in the direction Moka had run, a blue aura starting to surround him before flickering out of existence. The succubus ignored all the boys that suddenly rushed to her aid and continued to look in the direction the two had left in. Her mind spun as she tried to wrap her mind around what had happened.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled at the faculty member that allowed him to check on his friend. The Gargoyle woman that kept boys from the girls' dorms was quite understanding when he explained his concerns and, although she was sure he wasn't lying, she gave him a subtle warning to keep the indecent thoughts outside. He walked past her towards Moka's dorm room when he eventually had come to the door. He pressed his ear against the wood in an effort to get an idea of what was going on and frowned when he heard soft crying. Taking a small breath, Naruto knocked on the door.<p>

"P-Please go away," a quiet muffled voice replied. Naruto sighed softly.

"Moka-chan," he said softly, "It's me, Naruto. Can I come in?"

It was quiet for a moment before he heard light footsteps and the unlocking of the door. He waited for her to open the door, but frowned when he heard the light footsteps once again and then the creaking of a bed followed by even more sniffling. Giving his friend a moment to recompose herself (something he learned from past experiences with Sakura and Ino), Naruto opened the door before stepping halfway inside.

The room was slightly larger than his own, but arranged in a humble manner. No more than what was necessary he guessed. Although he was perplexed as to what the white thing on the desk was that had an apple on it and looked like a notebook. The whiskered blonde then looked on the red comforter of the bed to find Moka curled up on it with her back facing the door.

"Moka-chan?" he said softly, "Do you want me to leave?"

He waited before he was answered with a quiet, "No..."

Naruto smiled slightly and stepped fully into the room before shutting the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, Naruto took a seat near the edge of the bed, giving the young vampire the room she needed.

"Kurumu-san really got to you, didn't she?" the whiskered blonde asked after a moment. Moka didn't reply, so Naruto continued, "I'm sorry she said what she did. I know you didn't hypnotize me just so I'd be your friend or your meal ticket. An enslaved friend isn't a friend at all."

"..."

"I told you earlier today that no matter who or what you are I'd be your friend, didn't I?" he asked. When Moka nodded after a moment, Naruto smiled, "Good. Cuz that goes the same for what anyone says about my friendship with you."

Before he could say anything else, the bell rang throughout the dorm and Naruto sighed, "Damn...I have to go, Moka-chan. I have chemistry next period and if you're behind in that, you're screwed."

He started to stand and walk away when a hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking back, Naruto saw a red eyed Moka, her eyes bloodshot from crying, and his resolve to do well in school for his village crumbled. His friend needed him, and class or not, he would be at her side.

"Don't leave..." she begged softly. Naruto smiled and sat back down on the bed, moving her hand into his own and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'll never leave any of my precious people, Moka-chan," the whiskered blonde assured with a grin. He was unaware how much those words meant to Moka. She didn't know what it was about her friend that had caused her to fall for him. Whether it was his smile, his carefree attitude, his aura of mystery, his loyalty, his rebel ways, his kindness, or his blood she didn't know. All she knew was that she was falling head over heels for the spikey blonde sitting with her, and she would be damned if anyone tried to take him from her.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Moka said with a smile as tears glistened in her eyes. In a last ditch effort to keep her from crying again, the blonde unsealed his homeroom homework from a small slip of paper in his back pocket that had the kanji for work on it. He kept it hidden from her, glad there was no puff of smoke when he unsealed it.

"Now that that's out of the way," he started, making her look at him with confusion. Naruto surprised her when he pulled his homework out and he looked at her pleadingly, "Can you help me with Nekonome-sensei's homework? _Please_?"

* * *

><p>The two worked on their homeroom homework for the rest of the night before the Gargoyle-lady came to inform them it was lights out and they could get in trouble if Naruto remained in her room. After thanking Moka for her help and bidding her goodnight, Naruto left her and heading back to the front of the building to go up the stairs to his own room.<p>

"You know," the Gargoyle woman suddenly spoke up, earning his attention, "I'm curious, do you have an older brother?"

"Nope, sorry," Naruto replied with a grin, "Got several younger ones though, not by blood, but they look up to me."

"Damn!" the woman said with a snap of her fingers, "I would've liked to meet a monster like you when I went here...that Moka girl sure is lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"Yea-Wait, what?" Naruto shouted as he turned to her with wide eyes. He was then shown on the computer at the front desk (which he was amazed was more advanced than his village's own computer) the cell phone video made of him and Moka earlier that morning on a website called 'Heart-Taker's: Videos of Real Life Monster Romance'. The video was titled 'Some Girls Get All the Luck' and he was surprised to hear the nurse from that morning speak softly during his conversation with Moka.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto woke up with his arms interlocked behind his head and he stared at the ceiling. He felt as though he was woken up with a slap across the face with a trout after watching the video the Gargoyle woman, who he learned was named Demona, showed him (on a side note, their viewing was number three million, two hundred sixty-three thousand, five hundred twenty two). He was unaware of how intimate that moment looked to an outsider. Were all his talks with his friends like that? Especially when he tried to comfort them? If so, he wanted to kick himself.<p>

Now he had created a view of himself that made him seem like he was a decent guy, which he was, but he and Moka were only _friends_! Everyone who watched that video, which he prayed were mostly girls his age, would no doubly now come looking for him and making his life miserable. Too bad he wasn't as good with technology as Rock Lee was. It was a shock that Bushy Brows was a technological genius, but he had gotten over it a while ago. If he was as good at technology as Bushy Brows, he would delete the video from the website.

His alarm started to blare and Naruto slammed his right hand, now clutching a kunai, down. The alarm died upon impalement, and alas, it would not be missed by the whiskered blonde. Sitting up and running his hand through his hair, Naruto sighed before standing and going to the bathroom and beginning his morning rituals. After becoming clean, Naruto checked the time on the wall mounted clock, pleased to see he still had fifty-five minutes before class began, and he sat in the middle of the room in a meditative position to get his chakra in the correct flow, slipping about five percent more of Kyuubi's chakra into it. He convulsed for a moment before he became used to the additional yokai in his system and stood.

Naruto then dressed himself in his black jeans, sandals with protective tape over the toes, a long sleeved fishnet shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbow, and to top it off, his white shirt with an orange swirl. The blonde put his shodai necklace on before grabbing his homework and sealing it into a recently drawn seal on his arm. Now set for the day, Naruto grabbed his blazer vest and carried it with him as he went downstairs. He was greeted by an extremely happy Moka, which earned him a secretive smirk from Demona, and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Moka-chan!" Naruto greeted the vampire with a grin.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Moka replied, bouncing eagerly from one foot to the other, "I know you just woke up and are probably looking forward to eating breakfast but..."

Naruto chuckled and tilted his head, "Go ahead, Moka-chan."

Before the words left his mouth, the girl was latched to his neck and drinking her fill happily. Her arms were also wrapped around his waist, an action shocking the blonde but one he welcomed nonetheless. When he chuckled slightly to show his amusement, Moka pinched him on the small of his back, making him yip before she returned to her meal and hugged herself closer to him. It made her feel as though he was all hers, no one else's. Hers and hers alone.

Her Uzumaki Naruto.

She could get used to thinking that.

When Moka finished draining him of his life source, Naruto cracked his neck and rubbed it as he usually did. He then smiled at her and opened the door for her, where she was promptly bombarded by her 'small' fan club.

"Marry me!"

"I love you!"

"Call me!"

"Walk to school with me?"

It amazed Naruto that she ignored them and instead chose walk with him, despite the fact she knew he was a Hanyou. The fan boys all scowled when she stopped in her walk and looked back at him with a smile. In their minds, they feared the blonde to the core. They had seen his strange eyes from time to time, and they had absolutely no idea what type of monster he was, but their hormones wouldn't stand for the fact the blonde had managed to snare the gorgeous girl before they could.

A single bold boy took a step forward and leered at Moka, "Excuse me miss, but why are you with that loser of a monster? Wouldn't you rather be with a _real_ monster? One like me?"

A moment later he was lying on the ground and sobbing. The others weren't even sure what had happened! One minute he was leering at Moka, he took a side glance at the blonde and BAM! He was on the ground. The blonde didn't even move. They all looked at him and he looked back, at every, single, one of them. They bailed when they saw his eyes, the black orbs with blue atom shaped pupils. Naruto looked back down at the sobbing boy and grabbed him by the collar of his blazer with both hands before he slammed him into the wall of the dorm.

"Leave her alone," Naruto growled quietly, "You keep your distance. I've seen what fans do to people. It _destroys_ them. I will _not_ let that happen to my friends. Now get lost!"

The boy ran off, a noticeable stain on his khaki pants over his crotch. Naruto rubbed his eyes, clearing the blood tears that gathered from the use of his eyes before he looked back at a concerned Moka. He gave her a foxy grin and was about to reassure her worries when another voice spoke up.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Moka both turned to see a cyan blue haired succubus standing awkwardly to their right with her hands behind her back. The vampire scowled while the whiskered blonde merely arched a brow and put his hands in his pockets.

Kurumu bit down on her lip and looked at her feet before looking up at the blonde again, "I...Wanted to apologize to you and Moka...I was wrong in my assumptions. I was also wrong to say those things about Moka. I want to start over."

"What is your game, succubus?" Moka hissed. Naruto raised an arm and gave her a glance from the corner of his eyes before looking back at the blue haired buxom girl.

"I accept your apology," he said, making the blue haired girl perk up, only to dash the happiness when he continued, "To me. You want a new start? You apologize to Moka-chan, too. Right here and now."

To say the two of them were shocked at his stipulations would be an understatement. Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall before looking between them both. He raised his left hand and gestured to Moka, "Well? Go on."

The two looked at each other before Kurumu sighed and spoke, "I'm sorry. I should have never accused you of doing exactly what I was doing. Can you forgive me?"

Moka kept her eyes on the succubus' eyes and slowly nodded, "I can...in time. You better learn your place, though, Kurumu."

Kurumu grinned, "Right. I'll work on that."

Naruto grinned and spread his arms, "You're friends now, mazel tov! Now...please enlighten us about what brought about this change."

"Well," Kurumu said, walking over to Naruto, "After you dropped me on my ass for the second time," she ignored the smirk Moka now had on her face, "I began wondering just how you could resist my spells and charms. Then it hit me in the story of how my parents came together. My mother told me when she met my father; she tried every spell and incantation she knew of to get him with her. None of them worked and she became obsessed with him, wondering why nothing worked. Then she decided to go about the human ways of seduction; dating. And they did. Each date they shared, her understanding about why he could resist her became clearer."

She pushed her chest up against Naruto and smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The blonde in question turned a healthy shade of red and chuckled nervously. Moka was fuming, barely resisting the urge to strangle the succubus for her flirtatious ways and moving in on _her_ man.

"The reason my father could resist my mother's charms," Kurumu said as she pulled Naruto's head down to her level, "Was because he was her Destined One."

Naruto only grew more confused, but Moka understood exactly what she was hinting at and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her away from Naruto. The succubus rolled a few feet away before getting back to her feet and snarled, prepared to go into her true form.

"He is _not_ your Destined One!" Moka snarled before looking over at Naruto, "Take my rosary off!"

"Uh...I don't think-" he started, only to be interrupted by Kurumu.

"I think he is," Kurumu replied, smirking as Moka growled at her, "Oh yes. He managed to pull me off of you while I was in my true form, resisted my charms, and I got a particularly nice look at what he's hiding underneath his baggy shirt this morning. Mm, a six pack to die for."

"That's it! Take my rosary off Naruto-kun so I can kill her!" the vampire snarled, grabbing Naruto's hand and forcing him to grasp the rosary. When he reacted and pulled his hand back, he managed to do as she wished and Moka changed once again. Silver haired Moka appeared in a flash of light and she glanced over at the blonde.

"I see no real threat here," she said in a calm voice, "Why did you remove the rosary, Uzumaki?"

Naruto chuckled nervously under her gaze. He was caught in the strange feeling of being creeped out and turned on from looking at the taller girl's eyes. Rubbing the back of his neck, he held his hand out to the now transformed Kurumu and said, "Well...apparently, Moka-chan-"

"You refer to me as though we are friends," Moka said, narrowing her eyes, "While that may be true with the other Moka, I am _not_ her. Refer to me with respect, Uzumaki."

"Right...Moka-san?" Naruto tried, earning a nod of approval before continuing, "Ok, well...Kurumu-chan is a Succubus and thinks I'm her Destined One or something like that. Kurumu-chan listed some reasons as to why I belong to her and it made Moka-chan mad for some reason. Do you know why?"

Moka arched a delicate brow and thought, _Surely he isn't that dense, is he?_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sudden battle cry that came from the succubus in front of her. With a sigh, she vanished from Kurumu's line of sight and the Succubus looked all around for her foe. A finger tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to see a slightly miffed Moka.

"You dare attack me, you weak worm?" she asked as she brought her fist back, "Know your place!"

Before the fist could connect, it was caught in a solid grip from the right. Moka and Kurumu looked to see a very serious looking Naruto, his eyes no longer tomoed and now the very version that had frightened away most of Moka's fan base. Both girls felt a chill go down their spines as he looked at them with this eye.

"_**Tsukuyomi!**_" Naruto said quietly. Both girls were suddenly enveloped in a large flash of blue light before it went dark.

* * *

><p>When they awoke, they were in the realm where the sky was an unnatural dark blue and everything else was black. Instead of one Moka, however, there were two. Kurumu looked between the two girls in confusion before glaring at both of them.<p>

"This is an interesting concept," a familiar voice said to all of them. The three girls jumped and spun around to see Naruto walking towards them. He was dressed differently, still clad in the black pants and sandals. The difference now was his shirt was replaced with a sleeveless skintight black shirt, a grey armored vest on his chest along with matching arm guards over the black sleeves on his arms that ended in the middle of his bicep. What got their attention was the headband. It was black and held the bangs out of his eyes, a swirl was carved into the metal protecting his forehead to form the shape of a leaf.

"I didn't think **Tsukuyomi** would ensnare both Moka-san and Moka-chan," he said in a somewhat amazed concept, "Good to know. Now listen up and listen well. You three will not fight to the extent you were about to. If one of you winds up in the hospital because of this...problem I'm causing...I will vanish."

"What?/No!" Kurumu and Outer Moka said simultaneously. Inner Moka scoffed, she wasn't frightened by this threat, but she did understand just how hurt Outer Moka would be by it. The three looked at each other and nodded before they were released from the world they were in.

* * *

><p>Holding their throbbing heads, Inner Moka and Kurumu looked at the blonde that released Inner Moka's arm and fell onto his ass. He rubbed his eyes clear of blood and looked back up at them with his normal tomoed eyes.<p>

"Glad that's over with," he said, relief in his voice. He gave Moka the rosary back, watching her as she looked at him intensely.

"What was that?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto smiled and put his hands in his pockets, walking away from her.

"It was my happy place," he said over his shoulder, "Now come on! We've got homeroom in fifteen minutes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo causes his eye to bleed because, like Kakashi's Sharingan, it is unnatural. The reason he hasn't adapted to it or rejected it completely is because Kyuubi's chakra doesn't recognize it as a complete threat to his health. I'm pleased to know that's what most people were complaining about!**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**3**

* * *

><p>Moka dipped a brush onto the blue of the palette and applied said paint to her canvas. She paused and took a step back to admire her work. She was currently working on her subject for the upcoming grade, which was needless to say, the face and upper body of a boy she cared deeply for. The vampire sighed before dipping her brush into the yellow paint to apply some lighting to the portrait's hair.<p>

"Oh my," the art teacher, Ishigami Hitomi, murmured as she appeared behind Moka, "He looks quite the handsome young man. Tell me, Akashiya-chan does he go to Yokai?"

Her cheeks now a tinge of pink, Moka nodded, "Hai, Ishigami-sensei. He's my friend."

"A handsome friend," Ishigami commented, "But the way you captured him, the way his eyes seem to twinkle in this picture...You want him to be..._more_?"

"N-No," Moka stuttered out as her cheeks darkened, "I'm just...capturing his image for the grade. He tried to transfer to this class but can't until after the first grading period is over and done with."

"Hm," Ishigami hummed as she started to walk away, "Keep the good work up, Akashiya-chan. Perhaps you should bring him by later for a comparison."

Moka smiled and resumed painting as she wondered what her object of affection was doing right now. All she knew is he had been reassigned a class with Kurumu because the study hall the day before had to be fumigated (Naruto refused to comment; only having a secretive smile on his face). Moka didn't trust the succubus alone with her man for one second, but put those thoughts aside to work on her painting.

* * *

><p>"These are...<em>amazing<em>," Kurumu moaned as she and the rest of the cooking class bit into Naruto's chocolate chip muffins. The blonde smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I agree, Uzumaki-san," the cooking teacher, Yaita-sensei, who was a Kappa, said as he grabbed another muffin, "These certainly are delectable. One hundred percent! I might have to share one with a friend."

Naruto sheepishly chuckled again, "Ah, well, um..."

"To think, my Destined One is a great sweets chef!" Kurumu sighed, suddenly appearing at Naruto's side and hugging his arm between her breasts. Several boys in the class glared at him while several girls pouted at the news of him being taken before glaring at the blue haired girl wrapped around his arm. The blonde with tomoes in his eyes simply smiled, dreading how this would affect his life.

* * *

><p>"Would you get off of him, Kurumu?" Moka asked with a glare locked on the blue haired succubus that was glued to Naruto's arm as they approached the pink haired vampire at their lunch table.<p>

"Why, jealous?" Kurumu asked with a smirk. Sensing the tension rising, Naruto cut in.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Naruto said, fibbing as he knew he was going to need something to prevent a fight and unsealed a spare muffin, having added a blood pill he made at the infirmary out of his own blood just for this muffin. Handing the muffin to Moka, he continued with, "I added some of my blood. I don't know if you only eat blood or what, so...yeah."

Moka bit into the muffin and the mix of Naruto's delectable blood and chocolate chips took her far beyond cloud nine. A small moan of pleasure came from her mouth and she bit into the muffin with more vigor, making the blonde grin and the succubus release the blonde, cross her arms under her chest and scowl. Kurumu was slightly jealous that he had specially made Moka a muffin, but she wouldn't let the vampire know that.

"Glad you like it!" Naruto said, interlocking his hands behind his head and grinning as he watched his pink haired friend devour her muffin. He continued jokingly with, "Maybe I should just keep making you food with my blood so you don't suck me dry every day."

Moka stopped eating and she paled before tossing the muffin's paper aside and latching onto the blonde before biting into his neck. Caught off guard, Naruto could only let Moka drink a little bit before she released him, ignoring the glare she was being given by Kurumu. While Naruto rubbed his slightly sore neck, Moka licked her lips and said, "Nope. Fresh from your body is the best!"

Naruto laughed weakly while Kurumu glared at the pinkette. Thinking quickly, Kurumu glomped onto Naruto's side, wrapping her arms around his waist, making the blonde blush and the vampire scowl.

"Naruto-kun," the blue haired beauty purred, "Don't I get a special treat?"

"Y-You got the first muffin in the batch, remember, Kurumu-chan?" Naruto replied, trying to regain a hold of his hormones. The succubus pouted and jutted her bottom lip out at him.

"B-But Moka got a special muffin!" she whined. Naruto mentally smacked himself in the back of the head for being so inconsiderate. Moka, however, was enjoying the fact she had gotten a specially made treat while her nemesis hadn't. The pinkette's smug grin dropped when Naruto said, "Well...what would you want me to make?"

A glint in Kurumu's eyes made Moka unnerved when the succubus glanced out of the corner of her eye at the vampire before looking back up at the whiskered blonde. Leaning up into his ear, Kurumu whispered hotly, "Let's both go make a sandwich."

Naruto blinked, showing his confusion, while Moka fumed and her eye twitched in irritation. The blonde asked, "What kind of sandwich?"

Kurumu smiled and moved one of her hands to start drawing nonexistent circles on his chest, "Well...we're going to need the bed, you...and me."

Naruto's face turned a beet red and he calmly pushed Kurumu off of him. Taking in a shuddering breath, the shinobi said, "I...need to go take a shower." _A very, very cold shower._

Moka and Kurumu frowned when he vanished in a swirl of leaves. The two girls turned and glared at each other, lightning flashing between their eyes.

"You might as well give up," Kurumu said, breaking the silence, "He's going to be mine."

Moka narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before replying, "I highly doubt that. All you're doing is trying to get him in bed!"

"That's a problem?" Kurumu asked with a grin. The vampire clenched her jaw as she continued, "When I get Naruto-kun in bed, he'll see that I'm the one for him, just as he's the one for me."

"There's more to love than sex, _Succubus_," Moka growled, her fists clenched tightly and her teeth grinding against each other.

"Oh I agree," Kurumu replied with a smirk, "But it's a big part."

"What are you going to do if you bed him and he isn't your 'Destined One'?" Moka asked, making Kurumu narrow her own eyes.

"He _is_ my Destined One," the blue haired girl replied with a slight snarl, "I know the difference between love and lust. Do you?"

Moka curled her upper lip in a snarl while Kurumu narrowed her eyes and glared. They stayed this way before Kurumu started to walk away. Confused, Moka called out, "Where are you going?"

Looking over her shoulder, the succubus called back without any shame, "I'm going to go spy on Naruto-kun."

Moka wanted to smack herself in the face when she heard that reply before she went after the girl. Her defense was that she wanted to try and keep the succubus from trying anything with her man, but her real reason for following the girl was she secretly wanted to know if Naruto looked like he did in her dreams. Not that she dreamt about him...who is she kidding?

* * *

><p>Naruto turned the faucet off and leaned against the wall of his bathroom. He was clad in only his shorts and his hair was slightly damp from his shower. Kurumu's suggestion was very, very hard for him to decline, but he just wasn't sure of what he felt towards either girl. With Moka, he knew he felt a deep friendship for her. Kurumu was a different story, she was a new friend, but her advancements kind of made him uncomfortable. That and he felt something unknown to him whenever he looked at either of them.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself off the wall and went towards his bedroom. He grabbed his necklace that was on the table and put it on before dropping onto his bed with an arm over his head.

"If only Ero-sennin or Kakashi-sensei were here," the blonde sighed, "They would know what I should do."

Taking another moment to think, a thought occurred to him and he sat up. Going over to his desk, he wrote a quick question to his sensei on a piece of paper before folding it up. The blonde bit into his thumb before performing the proper hand seals and putting his hand on the desk, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

A small green toad appeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto arched a brow. The toad smiled up at him, its underbelly was a bright red and he wore the blue jacket similar to Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"You must be Naruto-nii," the toad said with a smile, "I'm Hikari, Kichi-niisan's Imouto."

"Hi..." Naruto drawled out, "Why did...ugh, never mind. Just do me a favor and pass a message along to Ero-sennin."

Naruto then handed the young toad his letter to Jiraiya and Hikari smiled. She vanished in a puff of smoke and the blonde leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes shut as he thought.

_Why didn't Gamakichi or Gamatatsu show up when I used about one percent of my chakra?_ Naruto asked himself, _I gotta go investigate this development._

Naruto got up from his chair and grabbed a spare mesh shirt, deciding to get some training in as well as checking out why he didn't summon either of the two toads he usually did. Pulling his mesh shirt on, Naruto opened his door and left his room. He ran back into his room as he realized he forgot his shoes. He grabbed his sandals and pulled them on before going back out the door and coming face to face with the two girls that had brought him to this scenario.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" they chorused, looking at each other with a quick glare before smiling back at him. Before he could try and maneuver around them, both latched on to one of his arms, glaring at each other before smiling again.

"Naruto-kun," Kurumu started with a purr, earning the whiskered blonde's attention, "I need help with my calculus homework can you please help me?"

"But Ishigami-sensei wants you to come with me to meet her for my grade," Moka said, looking up at him with the puppy dog look.

Crumbled by the look, Naruto looked at Kurumu apologetically and said, "The calculus isn't due for a couple days, so I should probably go with Moka if her teacher said so."

Moka shot the succubus a victory grin and pulled Naruto with her down the stairs, leaving a fuming blue haired girl behind. Kurumu ground her teeth before noticing Naruto's bedroom was still open to a crack and an idea came over her. With a grin, the blue haired girl entered the room and shut the door behind her. She went over to the window and left it open before flying out towards her own bedroom that was in the dorm nearby. Kurumu smiled as she was sure her Destined One would be pleased with the surprise she had for him.

* * *

><p>"Ishigami-sensei?" Moka called as she opened the door to a slight crack. There was a new statue standing in the center, something that had happened for the past few days, so Moka paid it no heed.<p>

"W-Who is it?" Ishigami called back after clearing her throat. Moka smiled and stepped further into the room.

"Akashiya Moka, sensei," Moka replied, Naruto walking in behind her and looking around, his eyes locking on the statue before them. It looked somewhat familiar but he wasn't sure why. A woman walked out, her features were kind of attractive to the whiskered blonde, except for the weird green dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail.

"Well, well," the woman, who Naruto assumed to be Ishigami-sensei, said as she walked towards the two, "I wondered why your painting was so handsome, but in reality it does him no justice."

Moka's cheeks were now a rosy red and Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ishigami smiled and started walking around him, examining his person. She looked back at the pink haired girl and gave her a friendly smile.

"I was right...your painting really doesn't do him any justice," Ishigami said, stopping in front of the whiskered blonde, "Perhaps if he wants to pose for a sculpting? Oh! Perhaps a Greco-Roman Sculpture!"

"A what?" Naruto asked with an arched brow. Moka's face was now cherry red. Greco-Roman sculptures were usually men or women sculpted from marble while someone posed in the nude. If Naruto agreed to that, Moka didn't know how she would react.

"Oh just come over here and help me move this statue. I'll explain everything afterwards," Ishigami said. Naruto shrugged and did as the teacher said. He was on thin ice because of the stink bomb incident so he wanted to wait until the heat cooled off before pulling another prank. The whiskered blonde went over to the statue and carefully wrapped his arms around its stomach before lifting it up with a chakra boost.

"Just store it in the back of this closet," Ishigami said with a smile as she opened a closet full of statues. As soon as Naruto walked in she shut the door and locked it before turning back towards Moka with a sinister smile.

"I-Ishigami-sensei?" Moka stuttered out, taking a step back in fear.

* * *

><p>Naruto set the statue down on the ground and shook his arms. He leaned on the statue and wiped the sweat from his brow.<p>

"These things are fuckin heavy," the blonde muttered before looking at the statue again, "Why do you look so familiar? Hm?" Naruto noticed a tag on the front pocket of the statue and leaned closer to read it. Some of the letters were faded, but with the help of a kunai he had hidden in his pocket, he chipped the stone away to make the words on the tag more noticeable. No sooner had he done so did his eyes widen and his skin paled.

"Yaita-sensei?" he spoke with slight fear. His mind was sent for a spiral and he was dragged from his thoughts when a crash and a female's scream came to his attention. Naruto turned around and rushed towards the door, having to be slow due to the various posed statues. A good portion of them were attractive girls, a sign Naruto did not like.

* * *

><p>Moka dove under a table to avoid her sensei's stone glance. Her heart pounded in her ears and she swallowed heavily, wishing she could take her rosary off to protect herself.<p>

"**Come out, Akashiya-chan,"** Ishigami, now in her true form, hissed. She was a snake from the waist down and her hair was free, multiple snakes adorning her head. Her skin had darkened to an unattractive grey and her lips turned into a rustic red. Ishigami had become the art teacher because of the excuse to capture the most attractive beings in this school for her own art! Art was to be immortalized with beauty, something she should have had were it not for that dreadful mistake all those millennia ago.

"Why are you doing this, Ishigami-sensei?" Moka shouted as she rushed to another table to hide behind. Ishigami laughed, oh if only she knew.

"**Why? Why do I deserve to be such a hideous beast? Why do you deserve to be so gorgeous when you are worse than I? Because life isn't fair!"** Ishigami replied as she looked around for any sign of the girl. The slamming of the closet door was getting annoying, but she would take care of the boy once she had gotten this vampire. A small speck of pink got her attention and she slithered over to one of the tables with an evil sneer.

"**I have you now, my dear Moka-chan..."** Ishigami purred evilly, **"Now hold still and become immortalized by my gaze!"**

Moka shrieked and held her eyes shut when the table she was hiding under was tossed to the other side of the room. A hand grabbed her jaw and forced her head to turn. She could head multiple hisses and could feel the cold of the upcoming blast that would come from her sensei's gaze. The young vampire apologized multiple times in her head to Naruto for this mess she had gotten them into...again.

Before Ishigami could freeze the girl in her hold, the closet door busted open and she turned to see a blue aura covered blonde. His tomoed eyes spun angrily and his fists clenched and unclenched as he looked at her.

"Put her down, _bitch_," Naruto growled. Ishigami turned her whole body to face the boy, holding the pink haired girl tauntingly in her arms.

"**Or else what, boy?"** she taunted, **"Gonna make me dizzy with your eyes?"**

The blonde watched as she trailed a claw down Moka's cheek, capturing a single tear in her claw. The gorgon lifted the tear up to look at it before eating it and shivering in pleasure.

"**Oh how I forget the feeling of fear that overcame my prey,"** she mused aloud with a sigh. She suddenly heard a chirping in the air and looked over to see one of the blonde's hands now encased in electricity.

"This was one of my friend's signature moves," Naruto informed her, "I have yet to try it, so be pleased to know you are the first to witness what I have firsthand."

He then rushed towards her, making Ishigami laugh at his foolishness. The gorgon's laughter was stopped when the chirping pierced through the arm that held Moka and Naruto cried out, "**Chidori!**" A shrill shriek of pain came from the gorgon as she released the vampire. Naruto grabbed Moka by the arms and pulled her towards the door while Ishigami rolled around in pain clutching her arm.

"Naruto-kun...what was that?" Moka's question was cut off as Naruto dragged her through the hallway. They ran to the right down the hallway, with Naruto shoving countless individuals out of the way, when the sound of a door being busted open and a unpleasant shriek of anger came from a very pissed off gorgon.

"It's not important right now!" Naruto shouted back, his eyes searching for an easy exit as he dragged his friend away from the danger of the gorgon that chased them. Several screams went behind them, Moka looking back to see the horror of Ishigami turning several students to stone as she chased the two.

"Oh screw this," Naruto grumbled as he stopped and turned around, pulling Moka behind him before he released her arm and shoved his hands into his pockets. He pulled out two shuriken and crossed his arms over his shoulders.

"Come on lady," he whispered, "Keep your eyes on the birdy!"

He tossed the shuriken at her before going through several hand seals. Finalizing on the tiger seal, Naruto called out, "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!**"

The two shuriken multiplied into two hundred and flew through the air, slicing the furious gorgon in various places while two landed dead on in her eyes. She shrieked again in anger before pulling the two shuriken out of her eyes, leaving two bloody and glowing holes in her head.

"Ok, that didn't work," Naruto said, taking a step back and standing defensively in front of Moka. The vampire grabbed his shoulder, earning his attention.

"Take my rosary off!" she hissed at him. Naruto looked back at her before glancing at the approaching gorgon once again and swore in his head. The whiskered blonde turned around and grabbed the latch that kept the rosary around Moka's neck. Before he could remove it, a large sharp tail impaled him through his shoulder, making him cry out in pain as he tore the rosary off.

Ishigami flung the blonde away and off of her tail as she watched Moka transform into a completely frightening and (to her ire) even more beautiful woman. Inner Moka locked her red eyes on the gorgon and looked past her to see the spikey haired blonde grabbing his shoulder in pain. Her eyes narrowed before looking back at the eyeless gorgon.

"**This is too good to be true,"** Ishigami hissed angrily, **"I defile a temple once and become cursed with a hideous figure, but you vampires kill and slaughter humans with no remorse and you have gorgeous ones? There is no justice!"**

"You are correct in that manner, gorgon," Moka sneered, "But you'll wish that you hadn't tried to freeze me with your glance! You shall learn your place!"

Moka rushed forward and delivered a solid kick to the stomach of the gorgon, making her slide backwards. Moka followed through with a right hook and then swept the gorgon off her tail with a hard roundhouse to her hips, shattering one. Ishigami roared in pain as she connected with the floor. The vampire was far from finished as she looked up from the downed gorgon at the whiskered blonde, whose eyes had become the strange black and blue atom pupils and held a glowing and swirling red orb in his right hand while his left lie limp at his side. The two exchanged a nod.

Moka grabbed the tail of the nearly decimated gorgon and used all her might to throw the art teacher towards her friend.

"This is where you learn your place!" Moka snarled as Ishigami flew towards Naruto.

Naruto pulled his hand back and his eyes bled slightly as he held the red Rasengan in his hand. When Ishigami was the right distance from him, Naruto thrusted his right arm out and shouted, "**RASENGAN!**"

The direct attack to her skull caused the art teacher's head to burst from the attack. Naruto gritted his teeth as the rest of the gorgon's body flew into his attack and he was covered with her gunk. Naruto spat some of the deceased sensei's blood to his right and shuddered before his eyes reverted to normal. He cracked his neck and clutched his left shoulder that was slowly closing up.

Naruto fell back against the lockers on his right and grit his teeth as he forced more of Kyuubi's chakra into his shoulder to speed up the healing. A presence to his left made him look up at Moka's red slitted eyes. He sighed and tilted his head back, a small bang coming from the impact of his head on the locker.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" he asked her getting a nod from the vampire. The whiskered blonde groaned, "Shit...Here, grab my arm real quick."

"You should be at the infirmary," Inner Moka said, kneeling to grab Naruto's arm. He ignored her and performed a few one handed seals before they both vanished in a swirl of leaves. They reappeared in his dorm room, Moka standing and holding her head and stomach. Naruto tossed the rosary to her, which she easily caught, before pointing to the left.

"Bathroom's right there," he said as he went over to the bed, "Take a few drinks of water and the nausea will pass."

Moka nodded and placed the rosary around her neck, reverting back to normal. Suddenly feeling sick, outer Moka went to the bathroom while Naruto sat down on the edge of his bed. With a groan, the whiskered blonde removed his mesh shirt and looked at the smaller hole in his shoulder. A sudden gasp from behind him made the young shinobi jump and turn around to glare at Kurumu, only for his right hand to clench his nose tight.

The buxom blue haired girl was now only clad in a black see-through nightie with black lacy undergarments underneath, something that did little to hide her figure. She was staring intently at the gaping hole in his shoulder.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked after staring for a moment, appearing at his side faster than he could think possible, "Did Moka do this? Are you going to die? You can't die!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down," Naruto said pulling his shoulder from her hold, "I'm going to be fine. Moka didn't do this."

"What didn't I-What happened to your arm?" Moka shrieked, rushing to Naruto's side next to Kurumu and examining the hole. Naruto sighed and stood before walking to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a piece of paper with a large intricate design on it. He pulled a cloth from another drawer and bit into it before pressing the paper against his arm. The design on the paper glowed brightly and Naruto shut his eyes and groaned as he bit into the cloth, his whole body tensing and making the two girls stare at him worriedly.

When the glow finally died down, Naruto dropped the rag from his mouth and his arm fell from his shoulder, dropping the paper from his hand. Where a wound was once present, now a steaming spot on his shoulder remained. The blonde rolled his head back and took some breaths while the two girls stared at his definition now that he was seemingly healed.

Moka's face was the exact shade of a cherry as Naruto fought the pain down. She swallowed as her throat started to dry up and she thought, _Oh my...Kurumu was right...they look so...perfect...I must...oh my, look at that bead of sweat vanish beyond his waistline. Now I want to know what he is hiding beneath those pants...Bad thoughts...Good thoughts?_

Kurumu's thoughts were borderline XXX rated, so they could not be shown in this story. However, her eyes were fogged over and falling down from the corner of her mouth, which was curled up in a smile, a bit of drool started to form. Her glazed over eyes followed another bead of sweat trail down from his neck to his waistline. The Swedish band Yello's 'Oh Yeah' played through her mind and the succubus licked her lips.

Naruto looked up at the two girls and saw the lust flicker over their eyes when he remembered just how Kurumu was dressed. Turning a nice healthy shade of scarlet red, Naruto swiveled around in his chair to grab a large green gi off the top of his dresser before tossing it to the blue haired girl without making eye contact.

Kurumu was pulled from her daydream as the article of clothing hit her face. Kurumu looked down at the clothing to see it was a type of top and looked back up at Naruto curiously. The whiskered blonde was avoiding looking at her, making the succubus grin as she tossed the shirt to the side, stood from her seat on the bed and sauntered over to him. Straddling her target's lap and smiling seductively as his face turned a whole new shade of red, Kurumu ran her hands over the blonde's chest.

"You know, Naruto-_koi_," the blue haired beauty purred as she ran her hands over Naruto's chest, "If you want...I can convince Moka over there that she's not needed right now..."

"Uh, I um, well, ya see..." Naruto fumbled for a response. Kurumu smiled and pressed a finger to the stuttering boy's lips.

"Shh, shh, shh..." She shushed him, making the blonde silence completely and he looked down at her with his tomoed eyes. Kurumu moved her finger down his lips slowly before closing the space between them, and just before she kissed him, Kurumu whispered, "Just relax and let this happen, Naruto-koi."

With that said and done, Kurumu pressed her lips to his own and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto was still for a long time, his mind having short circuited the moment Kurumu touched his lips with her finger. It wasn't that she had cast a spell on him, no, it was the fact he had never, _never_, been in a situation like this. He didn't know how to respond without getting slapped across the face. So he just let his body move on autopilot, his mouth moving against Kurumu's and his hands resting on her hips.

Kurumu was on cloud nine as she passionately kissed her Destined One. His lips tasted like pork and, oddly enough, grapes. It was driving the succubus insane and she could feel Naruto's approval of her actions pressing against her thigh through his pants. One of her hands went to the back of Naruto's head and she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Moka snapped from her own daydream when a feminine moan hit her ears. She blinked a few times before the sight before her became clear. Straddling _her_ man was Kurumu, and from the looks of things, she was the one inciting the moment. Now seeing red, Moka stood from the bed and leapt at Kurumu.

Naruto, hearing a battle cry come from the pink haired vampire, quickly utilized his **Kawamari** skill to switch places with the gi that was still on the floor where Kurumu had tossed it. He then stood, frozen in place, as he watched a small fight between the two girls start to develop on his floor. Now slightly uncomfortable, Naruto grabbed the gi that was on the chair before pulling it on and leaving the room, not even bothering to attempt to step into the fight as he knew from past experiences with Ino and Sakura that girl fights get ugly. He wanted no part of that.

But he did leave a small camera on the desk to record the catfight.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am working on my DC story so relax people. It's taking a while though because I can't find any good DC comics to read to get some inspiration, so a suggestion would be nice. The idea of putting blood capsules in food for vampires is a tip of the hat to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

**NOTE: Fixed the math explanation. Sorry bout that.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**4**

* * *

><p>Naruto was training in the middle of the woods that surrounded the academy. His knuckles were bleeding from punching a tree for the past half hour and now his legs were starting to ache because he was delivering kick after kick to the trunk of a very solid redwood. The whiskered blonde was gritting his teeth and working out his frustration. He was being chased by the two most beautiful girls in his grade and he had no idea how to deal with it! He was always the one doing the chasing, Sakura could atone to that. The tomoed eyed boy growled as he delivered a chakra infused roundhouse kick and created a large dent in the tree.<p>

Naruto pulled his leg back and rubbed it, groaning as the muscle and broken skin healed slowly. Turning around and leaning back against the tree, he continued to think about what was going on in his life. He was far from home, no contact with old friends as of yet, but he could still summon. The thought of summoning brought him back to earlier, before he killed a faculty member. He was sure he would be in the clear, but he was still nervous about what would happen to him.

Biting down on his thumb, Naruto pushed ten percent of his chakra into his summoning technique and slammed his hand into the ground, "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**"

In a large puff of smoke, a horse sized red and blue toad appeared wearing a blue vest. Around his waist was an orange belt that had a small wakizashi and a sake bottle attached to it. He looked around before his yellow eyes landed on the blonde in front of him and he grinned.

"**Geez, bro, where ya been?"** Gamakichi asked with his grin on his face. Naruto grinned back and held his fist out, the toad giving him a light tap with his own fist.

"Been stuck here ever since I killed Teme and took his eyes," the blonde said, pointing at his eyes. Gamakichi looked at them and nodded.

"**Finally got him, eh?"** Gamakichi asked as he took his sake bottle off his belt and took a drink before passing it to Naruto. The whiskered blonde nodded thankfully and wiped the opening off before taking his own sip of the forbidden drink.

Naruto swallowed another gulp down before wiping his mouth off with his arm and giving Gamakichi his bottle back. The blonde looked at the toad and asked, "So...any idea why it took ten percent of my chakra to summon you? I mean, before I killed teme it only took one!"

Gamakichi mused over this as he drank his rice water. When he finished and corked the bottle again he replied, **"Maybe when you took his eyes, you gained more chakra...I think you could summon Imouto because she is usually one tenth the amount of chakra needed to summon me. You might think it's ten percent of your chakra, but you have so much now that your chakra equations in your head are off. The chakra you used to summon me was in fact ten percent of your OLD chakra amount, but seeing as you just got more, you couldn't differentiate the difference between one percent and ten percent. Might wanna work on that."**

"So I have ten times my old amount of chakra eh?" Naruto mused aloud once he understood what Gamakichi said as he looked at the sky. The horse sized toad walked to Naruto's side and relaxed with him. He looked at the blonde before looking back up at the sky with a sad smile.

"**Ero-sennin is dead,"** Gamakichi said, knowing how the blonde would react. Naruto froze, not moving. Going ahead and continuing, the toad said, **"He died fighting the leader of the Akatsuki: Pein. Tsunade is currently preparing for war against Amegakure. Gaara is going to assist her."**

Naruto's fists clenched and he moved his head to rest on his knees before he asked, "...Am I going back?"

Gamakichi shook his head sadly, **"The Toads are staying out of the fight. Ma and Pa are too injured and Konoha banished you. Pops is pissed, but he's staying out of the fight to, and I quote, 'Teach a lesson to those ungrateful bastards!'"**

Naruto chuckled darkly, "That sounds just like Bunta. How's Gamatatsu?"

"**Oututo?"** Gamakichi asked, glancing at the blonde out of the corner of his eye before looking back up, **"He's ok. Gotten really fat from the sweets he stole from me. I don't care though, I got my sake."**

Naruto snorted, "Drunken baka."

"**Am not,"** Gamakichi shot back with a grin as Naruto laughed, **"What's this about you having **_**two**_** girls after you, Bro? Imouto read your note to Mom. She thinks it was sweet that you wanted to ask Ero-sennin for advice."**

"How is your mom, Kichi?" Naruto asked, still keeping his head resting on his knees and changing the subject. Gamakichi chuckled.

"**She's all right, Bro,"** the toad replied, **"She's busy with the tadpoles, but you know..."**

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a nod. His head snapped up when a twig snapped and he saw the two girls that were, last he knew, fighting over him. Kurumu was wearing one of his hoodies, still probably wearing her lingerie underneath it, and Moka was carrying his school uniform vest while still wearing her school uniform. Scrapes and bruises were on both of their cheeks and arms, evidence of their fight.

Gamakichi looked at both girls before whistling and slugging Naruto in the arm, **"Way to go, Bro! They're better than you made them out to be in the letter!"**

The three teens all turned a slight shade of red, when the two girls did a double take at the toad. Their eyes widened and they looked back at the tomoed eyed blonde questionably. Naruto turned and glared at the toad.

"Kichi..." Naruto growled. The toad laughed nervously before suddenly dispelling with a puff of smoke. The blonde brought his fists up to his head and growled into them before looking back up.

"What was that? Was that a toad?"

"What happened to the tree?"

"Naruto-kun? You ok?"

"Naruto-koi?"

Naruto rubbed his temples as the two girls bombarded him with questions concerning the area. Several trees were partially destroyed by his attacks and he was covered in sweat and blood. He held his hands up and said, "Enough!"

Both girls silenced as he stood up and rubbed his forehead. Naruto looked at them before saying, "That was my summoning toad, and one of my best friends, Gamakichi. He is a summoning animal. In my village, or my continent, it is common for people to sign contracts with beasts from another realm. I can't go into how it's done, because I don't exactly understand it myself."

"What exactly are you, Naruto-koi?" Kurumu asked after taking a moment to let the information sink in. Naruto grinned slightly as he started to walk away. Moka and Kurumu exchanged a look/glare before following him and heard his quiet response.

"I'm one of a kind."

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto and Moka found themselves in their homeroom, one taking notes and the other plotting a prank. Nekonome was talking about blending into the human world and how a greater portion of humanity groups together based on their common interests.<p>

"So for today," Nekonome said with a smile, "I want you all to take the time today to visit all the club stands and find one to join. One like, oh say, the newspaper club!"

Naruto looked up from his plotting and flipped his notebook shut. It was filled with multiple plans for pranks. He looked over at Moka, who was looking at him with a smile. He smiled back, but he had a feeling she was still wondering what 'monster' he was. The bell rang, signaling the end of class and apparently the end of the school day.

"Please be sure to stop by and have a look at our newspaper club!" Nekonome called out as Naruto and Moka left the room.

Naruto looked over at some of the club stands before Moka started pulling him to random ones. The chemistry club smiled when the pink haired girl approached them, scowling when they saw the blonde that was being dragged in their direction. The brown haired boy with braces, the apparent leader of the club, stepped forward and gave her a friendly smile.

"Why hello there," he said with a nasally voice, "Can you help us with the, erm, love potion we're working on?"

Moka had not fully understood his words, so she smiled and said, "Sure, why not?"

Before the brown haired boy could give her a glass with green liquid, Naruto intercepted it and sniffed its contents. Coughing to the side, the blonde gave the glass back and said, "Ok, wow, first off; that is NOT a love potion. That's knock out gas."

The chemists all swallowed heavily and Moka blinked as Naruto continued with a smile, "Good thing I checked it, otherwise Moka-chan here would be unconscious and I would have to carry her all the way to the nurse's office and explain what happened. I might have to deal with the SPC member that hangs out there, too. Apparently they don't 'trust' me."

Moka smiled and looked at the chemists, while said boys all shrunk back under the whiskered blonde's gaze. His tomoed eyes were narrowed and spinning, making them all become fully aware of his thoughts: _If you try to drug any girl ever again: I WILL kill you._

Moka, unaware of Naruto's silent threat, said, "Thank you, but I don't think I want to work with chemicals that could hurt me if I'm not careful."

"Y-Yes, it'd be for the best," the nasally voice of the club president said as Moka dragged the still glaring Naruto away.

The next stand wasn't any better for Naruto. The Photography club had tried to get Moka to go with them and pose for pictures while wearing some...revealing clothing. Moka had to restrain Naruto from mauling the boy that tried to get her to wear a sexy nurse outfit. Thankfully, she managed to pull him to the next stand before he killed someone, but unfortunately, the president of the Photography Club suffered some bruising and scrapes around his neck.

"Honestly, Naruto-kun, what am I going to do with you?" the pink haired vampire asked her whiskered blonde crush.

The blonde simply shrugged and interlocked his hands behind his head when a certain blue haired girl wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped onto his back, making his arms go to his side to support her shapely legs. The girl's impressive bust pressed into his back and Naruto's face turned a light shade of red when she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Where've you been hiding, Naruto-koi?"

"Uh, well, um, I, uh, h-hi Kurumu-chan," Naruto sputtered out as she teased him by nibbling on his earlobe. Kurumu kissed his neck softly, making the blonde go rigid as he froze in place and making Moka grind her teeth in annoyance.

"Get off of Naruto-kun, Kurumu," Moka growled. Kurumu scowled at the pinkette, but got off him all the same. Before Naruto could feel any safer, Kurumu grabbed his arm and pulled it between her breasts.

"Naruto-koi," she whined slightly with a pout, "Come join the cooking club with me!"

"Uh, well, I promised Moka that we'd be in a club together," Naruto said, slightly nervous. He honestly didn't want to inadvertently start another fight between the girls, mainly because of all the boys now leering in their direction and glaring in his. Kurumu scowled at the triumphant looking Moka before grinning and looking at Naruto.

"Good! Then you both can join me in cooking club!" she said. Naruto face palmed while Moka glared at her. They had found out last night when they decided to make dinner together that Moka can't cook...anything. Kurumu teased her about it for a while as they waited for the pizza they ordered to arrive before Naruto made her stop.

Before Moka could attack the succubus and form a crowd, Naruto stepped in and said, "Or! Or...we can all find a club together. One that we're all good at! One like, uh...like uh..."

* * *

><p>"Swimming club?" Naruto asked as he found himself standing in front of a booth with a bikini clad girl standing behind it. Moka was frowning while Kurumu was grinning from ear to ear. The blue haired girl had dragged them to this club mainly because of two things: One; she wanted Naruto to see her in a bikini. And two; She wanted to see Naruto in a speedo.<p>

A devious plan indeed.

"I-I don't think we should join this club," Moka said quietly. Before Naruto could agree with her, the girl behind the counter spoke up. She was quite beautiful, almost as equally beautiful as Moka or Kurumu if Naruto had to be honest. Her light ocean blue hair fell behind her in a straight manner, leaving her almost model-like face open for the world to see.

"Aw, but we don't have a lot of boys in our club," she pouted, leaning over the counter with her head in her hands, "What's your name cutie? I'm Ichinose Tamao, current recruiter of the girl's swimming club."

Kurumu's smile immediately fell and she grabbed onto Naruto's arm, "Come on, Naruto-koi. Let's find another club."

Tamao scowled as the two girls lead the whiskered blonde away. He really was intriguing to her, what with not wearing school uniform but a slightly fitting mesh shirt underneath a white shirt and a torn school jacket. She really liked his eyes though. Blue, her favorite color, with three small commas swirling around his pupils. It was so exotic.

_Maybe I can corner him later today,_ the girl thought as she turned her charm on another group of boys, _And maybe he'd be better off _not _"joining" the club._

* * *

><p>"This looks promising," Moka mused as she stopped outside her homeroom. There were newspapers posted all over the chalkboard on the wall outside the door. Naruto, who was stuck between the two girls, both had their arms around his and were pressing his arms into their cleavages, was thinking about a club he had walked over to while leaving a bunshin to help Kurumu and Moka find a club for the three of them. The Mon Starz Club; the guy recruiting had shown him a lot, a lot that pissed him off and a lot that infuriated him. Two very different feelings.<p>

"For once, Moka, you're right," Kurumu said with a smile as she looked up at the quiet Naruto, "Don't you think so, Naruto-koi?"

Naruto didn't reply as he thought about what the wyvern, who ironically was named Vern, said about the school. The Student Police Committee was corrupt and arresting innocents because rich students paid them off or high ranking officials didn't approve of hybrid monsters being smart. It disgusted him and he asked Vern where he could sign up. Technically, it's not a club; they're more along the lines of a gang, so he was told to wait until the next day. They were a legal gang, but a gang nonetheless. He was told the SPC couldn't shut them down, despite constant attempts, because the Headmaster backed them in their goals. Or so he had said he did.

"Naruto-kun?" Moka asked, concerned for her crush as he was more reserved than usual. Naruto shook himself from his thoughts and looked at the two girls.

"What'd I miss?" he asked them. They both sighed before smiling at him, finding his odd confused state adorable.

"Ginei-san, please leave. _Now_," Nekonome's voice came from the classroom. They all turned to see a rather handsome black haired boy leave the classroom with a scowl and walk down the opposite way they were, stopping at the photography club and smiling. Naruto, Moka, and Kurumu walked into the classroom to see Nekonome sitting with her head in her hands, her ears flat against her head and her tail down in a droop.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked, stepping forward and out of the girls' hold. Nekonome's ears perked up and she looked up to see the three. She smiled.

"Oh, hello, Uzumaki-kun," she said, her voice sounding slightly depressed, "I'm sorry, but you've caught me at a bad time."

"So...we can't sign up for the newspaper club?" Naruto asked with a frown, "Damn..."

"Y-You want to join the Newspaper club?" the catgirl asked with her tail waving slowly and her ears fully perked up as a smile came over her face. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah!" he said, "I mean, it's open, right? Investigative journalism seems right for me."

"I've always liked taking photos," Kurumu mused with a smile.

Moka smiled as well and put her hands behind her as she said, "And I'm somewhat of a perfectionist, so I could be the editor."

"So much a perfectionist that it ruins whatever dish you try to cook," the blue haired girl muttered, earning a glare from the pink haired girl.

"I...I don't know what to say," the teacher said with a smile, "Oh, I...thank you."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he sat on a desk, "We're students that want to join a club. You're a teacher that happens to need students for her club. It's just a normal occurrence, right?"

Nekonome smiled and clapped her hands together, "Let's get you all started then!"

* * *

><p>Moka sighed as she edited the story Nekonome-sensei had given her concerning the brown haired boy that had left earlier. His name was Morioka Ginei. He was a werewolf and apparently a pervert, hence why he was kicked out of the club. Nekonome had no choice but to kick him off when he came forward with his admittance to being a pervert, something that made Kurumu's nose crinkle with disgust. She sighed again and put the pencil in her hand to the side of the desk before looking out the window.<p>

Kurumu was working on something for the cooking club to get a story started for her small Cooking with Kurumu section and Naruto had gone missing shortly after his trip to the bathroom. The pinkette was now sitting in her dorm room wondering why she even agreed to be the editor of the club. Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain blue haired girl busted through her door.

"Kurumu, what are you-?" Her question was cut off as the busty succubus grabbed her arm and pulled her from her chair.

"No time! Naruto-koi's in trouble!" the blue haired girl said as she transformed into her true state and threw the pinkette's window open. She grabbed Moka's arms and flew out the window, carrying her as she flew quickly.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked. Kurumu didn't look at her, only managing to scowl.

"I saw that swimming club bitch asking Nekonome-sensei about him!" the girl replied. Moka blinked and then shouted up at the succubus for her to hurry up. Moka told herself she wouldn't let anyone take Naruto from her, and she meant it.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't even know how he got into this mess. All he knows is that after becoming the official number '1' of the Mon Starz (Lowest number is lowest rank, oddly enough) he was cornered by Tamao, the swimming club recruiter. She asked if he wanted to join her club again, frowning when he told her he joined a different club. She perked up when she discovered he was a journalist for the paper and offered to become his first interview.<p>

It was when he agreed that it all went south.

"Are you sure I have to wear a bathing suit?" Naruto asked as he looked at the different male trunks that were on the wall of the swimming club's gear shed.

Tamao pouted, "Well...you want to be comfortable when you interview me, right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

The blue haired girl smiled, "Then just grab one so we can start the interview!"

Naruto sighed and grabbed a pair of trunks that were dark blue and had orange stripes down the side. Tamao smiled and pushed him into the changing room, where he did as the room was named after, before coming back out in his white shirt, trunks, and sandals. He had sealed his other clothes into his left arm with a quick use of his blood before coming back out. He blinked in confusion when the blue haired girl just stared at him when he came out, not focusing at all when he waved his hand in front of her.

_Oh yes! Jackpot!_ Tamao thought as she saw the whiskered blonde walk out of the changing room, _Look at those arms...oh how I can't wait to get him out of that shirt and into the hot tub...I wonder what type of monster he is. I hope he's not an orc or troll, well, wait, he can't be with those eyes...ooo, what if our babies have his eyes!_

"Tamao-san?" Naruto asked, using her name and snapping her from her thoughts, "Where to?"

Tamao smiled and grabbed the whiskered blonde's arm before dragging him with her to the hot tub. When they entered the room where the hot tub was, she smiled and sauntered into the hot tub, her legs transforming into a fish tail and her ears changing into fin-like appendages. Naruto instantly thought of a distant memory of a girl much like himself named Israbi.

"A...A mermaid," he said quietly, a small amount of awe in his voice. Tamao smiled seductively up at him and waded in the hot tub.

"Heard of us?" the blue haired girl asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "I, uh, got my first kiss from a girl that was like a mermaid."

_Score, he's tasted maiden lips! This is going to be easier than I thought,_ Tamao thought with a small smile, "Well, wanna come join me in here and we can _talk_?"

"Eh, why not?" Naruto said with a shrug, not getting the hidden message the mermaid added. He set the notebook he unsealed from his right arm down on his side before taking his shirt off and setting it aside. Tamao's eyes glazed over as she looked at his defined body.

_My god!_ She thought as he stepped into the hot tub, _I see why he had Akashiya and Kuron hanging off of him like that! I, mean look at him! He's got to be a demigod or something. Wonder if either of the two girls left their mark on him yet? Bah, who cares? He's mine now!_

"So how do you wanna go about this?" Naruto asked the mermaid, unaware of her plotting mind. He slowly became aware when Tamao wrapped her tail around his waist and sat on his lap. The blonde was thrown another curveball when the mermaid leaned into his neck and took in a large inhale of breath.

"Mm...so unbelievably young and strong," Tamao said in a breathy voice as her hands started dancing over his shoulders.

Naruto was frozen now. The blood was rushing from his main brain to his male one, and he was doing everything in his power to stop it. While Tamao kept exploring his developed upper torso, Naruto stared blankly ahead while a single thought continued to go through his mind in an effort to stop the inevitable erection that was slowly making itself known.

_Ero-sennin naked, Ero-sennin naked, Ero-sennin naked, Ero-sennin naked, Ero-Oh, hey that felt really good, _Naruto thought when Tamao ran her fingers over his pectoral muscles. A subtle twitch in his lower region snapped him from his short daze and he thought, _No! Bad Naruto! Ero-baka! Focus! Ero-sennin naked, Ero-sennin naked..._

Tamao smiled at the zoned out blonde, finding his trembling and frozen look adorable. His comma-filled eyes were swirling slowly, making the mermaid lick her lips in anticipation. Tamao relaxed and allowed the heated waters to fully affect her, making her tail transform back into the bikini bottom clad lower half that she had before, the only difference now being small fins protruding from the back of her ankles. Her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and she ground her hips against his own, gasping when something pressed against her nether regions.

Naruto was now trembling in fear, anticipation, excitement, arousal, and exhaustion. He knew what the mermaid wanted now, and he was not prepared in any way to deny her advances. The tomoed eyed blonde prayed to the higher entities above to save himself from being injured for acting like a pervert. His prayers were answered when the door busted open with Kurumu and Moka kicking the door open. Tamao growled at the intrusion while Naruto allowed his head to roll back as he thanked the universe.

"Leave my Naruto-koi alone, bitch!" Kurumu shrieked, transforming into her full succubus state and leaping at the mermaid while Moka helped Naruto get out of the hot tub. Naruto rested his cheek against the concrete ground and relished in the cold feeling of it, helping him relax from his arousal. Moka looked up just before Kurumu was thrown into her and Naruto was separated from the calming ground, making him pout, as Tamao grabbed him by the shoulders.

Tamao grinned from behind the whiskered blonde at the two groaning girls while she pulled Naruto towards the hot tub. Feeling rather pleased with herself, Tamao gloated, "You two tried so hard, didn't you? All for naught! He's mine now and I can tell he'll survive the Mating Swim."

"The what now?" Naruto repeated in confusion while Kurumu and Moka snapped their heads up with a wince as they exclaimed simultaneously, "NO!"

"Yes!" Tamao said with glee as she prepared to throw Naruto into the warm waters. When she did throw him, Naruto decided against becoming a personal fuck toy for the strange mermaid, and landed with chakra covering his feet, allowing him to stand on the water.

Tamao looked at the blonde with wide eyes and she whispered, "W-What...How are you not in the water? How do you stand on it?"

Naruto grinned and tapped the side of his nose, "Trade secret."

The mermaid growled and leapt at him, tackling him from the hot tub to the nearby pool. When they were in the colder water, Tamao transformed from the more beautiful state she was in before to a ferocious shark-like mermaid. Her teeth and claws now razor sharp and her eyes were slitted in anger and frustration of having her Mating Swim interrupted. She watched with a growl as Naruto shot up from the water with a gasp and climbed onto its surface as though it was land. The blonde stood on the water, panting slightly as the pool was deeper than it looked. The whiskered boy yelped and leapt over the mermaid as she swam at him, attempting to grab his ankles from under water.

"**Why do you defy me?"** Tamao asked with a growl, **"Am I not desirable? Would you not want me as a mate?"**

"Tamao-san," Naruto said with a deadpan voice, "I'm only sixteen. I do _not_ want to be tied down just yet."

"**It is not your decision anymore!"** the mermaid shouted before swimming at him again. Naruto yelped and ran towards the land where Moka and Kurumu were watching with worry etched on their features. The tomoed eyed teen leapt for the land when his ankle was grabbed by the ocean blue haired girl. He flailed in midair before Moka grabbed his arms, starting a tug of war between the two girls with Naruto as the rope. Kurumu latched onto Moka's waist in an effort to help her Destined One and rival.

"**Release him! He is mine!"** Tamao snarled, **"Either as my mate or as my meal, but he is mine nonetheless!"**

Naruto looked back at the crazed mermaid before looking back at Moka. With slight effort on his part, Naruto reached up and grabbed the rosary around Moka's neck. With a reassuring wink to the pinkette, Naruto pinched Moka's arm, making her yelp in pain before she released him. Tamao pulled Naruto into the water with great force, causing the rosary in Naruto's hand to snap off of Moka's neck.

Kurumu yelped and released Moka, jumping back to avoid being hit by the energy she released as she reverted to her true form. The silver haired vampire looked around before looking at the water and seeing Naruto rush to his feet while on the water and barely avoid the swipe made at his legs by the mermaid. Moka narrowed her eyes, watching the blonde as he ran across the surface of the water, trying to make sense of what he was doing.

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna help _meeee_?" Naruto yelped as he was narrowly bitten on the behind. Tamao snarled and chased the blonde as he ran in a zigzag pattern across the surface of the pool.

Moka scoffed and shook her head, "I would normally just allow this to continue, but I do wish for answers as to how you are walking on water."

She looked at the blue haired succubus and spoke with authority in her voice, "Succubus, fly over the pool and get that buffoon before he trips and drowns himself."

"I am NOT a buffoon!" Naruto shouted as he ran across the water, stumbling for a moment but recovering in record time. He looked back at the white haired vampire that was looking at him with a small, smug smile on her face. The blonde blushed in embarrassment and anger as he ran before shouting, "I _stumbled_, not tripped!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Moka muttered before looking back at the succubus, "Well?"

"Oh, right," Kurumu replied sheepishly before flying over the pool and grabbing Naruto's outstretched hand. She groaned with effort as she carried the blonde to the surface, dropping next to him when she was sure they were safe. The blue haired succubus looked at the tomoed blonde that was catching his breath and said, "Naruto-koi, you gotta lay off the ramen."

Tamao shrieked in frustration of being robbed of her prospective mate or meal. She grabbed her hair as she shrieked, looking back at the smug vampire on the other edge. With narrowed eyes she swam towards the vampire with impressive speed before suddenly turning to the right and dousing the silver haired girl in water.

It was a little known fact that vampires were weakened by water, most humans believing it had to be blessed water only. This misconception was brought about during the first few years of Count Dracula's rule in Transylvania. A traveling monk had come across the count as he fed off the carcass of a deceased calf (this was when he tried to regain a hold on his humanity). Disgusted and horrified, the monk said a quick prayer before grabbing his only possession, a canteen with a cross made of metal attached to it, before throwing its contents at the Count. Dracula shrieked and reverted to his true form, fleeing the scene clumsily before more pain could be bestowed upon him. The monk believed it to be the work of the cross outside of the canteen, not once believing the simple combination of hydrogen and oxygen atoms was the cause of the Count's pain. The Count would be known as a disgrace to the vampire race for revealing their true weakness to humans, even if the apes had gotten it wrong.

Moka hacked violently on the water, feeling rather sick as it went down her throat. The silver haired vampire groaned as she began to feel weak from the water seeping into her skin. She looked across the way to see Naruto standing to his feet and looking back at her. Before he could say anything, Tamao swam by again, sending a large amount of water at the vampire, causing her to shriek in pain and fall to her knees.

"**What's wrong, **_**vampire**_**? Don't wanna swim?"** Tamao taunted as Moka curled up on her knees, hacking violently. The mermaid continued her verbal assault, **"I thought only holy water was your weakness."**

"What is she talking about?" Naruto asked Kurumu as they rushed around the side of the pool, being sure to keep their distance. The succubus looked back at her Destined One with slight surprise.

"Vampires are weak against water and any type of monster that dwells in it," she explained, "Monsters have residue of where they are from in their blood."

Naruto recalled Moka's complaining about what monster he was and the sentence referring to his being water based. She said she would have felt sick. The blonde's eyes widened in realization as he also threw in what Kurumu was saying. He had to get to Moka now or she'd undoubtedly drown as Tamao kept barraging her with large waves of water.

Raising his hands up in the tiger seal, Naruto cried out, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Instantly, six more Narutos appeared in puffs of smoke. Kurumu froze in her spot, staring at all the shirtless, slightly wet blondes that stood before her. She passed out with a massive nosebleed as a rather nasty thought concerning all of them, her, and her bedroom entered the young succubus' mind.

"Three of you grab Moka-san and get her away from the pool," the original Naruto instructed, "The rest of us surround it and ready the birds."

"HAI, BOSS!" the clones shouted as one before they leapt off to do as they were instructed. Three clones helped Moka move away from the water before two used a light Fuuton technique to help dry her off. The silver haired Moka looked around in shock as she found herself surrounded by three duplicates of the whiskered blonde.

The remaining others all leapt into action around the pool, making Tamao freeze in shock of being surrounded by the many duplicates of the blonde. They all performed many hand seals before soft chirping came from their hands as lightning covered them. The original smiled at Tamao sadly as her eyes widened in fear.

"I'm sorry about this, Tamao-san," Naruto said before he and his clones shoved their hands into the water, the original exclaiming, "**Judori!**"

Tamao convulsed for thirty seconds before she floated to the surface, her eyes shut and her breathing labored. The clones all vanished with small puffs of smoke and the original walked onto the surface to where Tamao lie unconscious. The tomoed blonde carefully picked the mermaid up from her spot in the water, carrying her bridal style. He walked towards the silver haired Moka, the rosary in her hand and Kurumu on her left. The succubus' scheming mind was fully active, wondering exactly what his clones could be used for aside from fighting.

"What was that, Uzumaki?" Moka demanded, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Naruto grinned at her foxily, his tomoed eyes swirling slowly.

"A specialty of mine," Naruto replied nonchalantly. Moka narrowed her eyes even further and then looked at the girl in his arms with a scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what do you plan to do with her?" Moka asked, "Ravage her body as a prize?"

Naruto looked appalled at the insinuation and he spat at the vampire's feet. Moka growled at him for the show of disrespect, stopping when he spoke in a threatening tone, "I know better than to take advantage of girls, dammit. My village has numerous raped women, and the crime was punishable by death if one ever attempted it. So no, _Moka-san_, I am _not_ going to 'ravage her body as a prize'. Now if you'd put the damn rosary back on and go the fuck away, I'd be very grateful."

"You do not boss me around Uzumaki," Moka snarled, taking a step towards him. She froze as his tomoes suddenly spun quickly in a blur. The vision within them was clear and made the prideful vampire swallow in fear as she trembled. What he had showed her with that small gaze frightened the normally hostile vampire, a feat of its own. The vision he showed her was a rape victim recovery office through his own eyes as he comforted a girl with buns in her hair with the help of a bowl cut haired boy. A pale eyed effeminate looking boy was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"If you ever insinuate that again, Moka-san, I will find a way to seal you for good," Naruto threatened gravely, to get his message across. The silver haired girl trembled even more from the threat, finding excitement in his threat. What was even stranger was she became slightly aroused from it. Naruto paid no heed to the shocked blue haired succubus or the slightly excited vampire, continuing instead to the nurse's office.

He was unaware that the girl in his arms was still conscious enough to hear his words, nor was he aware that she would continue to chase him along with Kurumu and Moka...both of her personas for reasons of their own. The Inner Moka wished to know how he was so strong while the outer simply wished to know exactly what Naruto was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. Chapter four done, chapter five is started as well as KSC's chapter eleven. Please be kind and review. NO FLAMES! They be hurtful :'( PEACE.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I fixed the math problem...kind of. It's confusing, but hopefully someone can understand its meaning. That might be too much to expect from some people though...I apologize, that was out of turn. Please enjoy the story and ignore my bitterness.**

**I have another fucking cold...GODDAMNIT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot and some OCs introduced.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**5**

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he collapsed in the chair outside the infirmary. Tamao was now being examined by the nurse and he was exhausted from using the barely tested Judori. Moka sat on his right, making Kurumu pout for a minute before she grinned and sat on the blonde's lap, making him grunt while Moka glared at the blue haired beauty. The two girls held a glare with each other while Naruto ignored them. He thought back to his meeting with the Mon Starz earlier before this whole event took place.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Naruto walked down the hallways towards the old gymnasium. He had left with the excuse of having to use the bathroom. He did send a bunshin back so as not to seem suspicious. The tomoed blonde closed the door behind him and turned around to see a green haired boy about a foot shorter than him standing before him._

"_Were ye followed?" the green haired boy asked as his hazel eyes darted around. Naruto shook his head and he continued, "Good lad. I be Mac. Bein' a leprechaun is me game, so don't be makin' any cracks about me accent, ya get me?"_

_Naruto nodded and Mac smiled, revealing a pair of gold canines on the top row of his teeth, "Good ta know! Follow me then, boyo."_

_Mac led Naruto to the crumbling rock wall before stopping and looking back at the whiskered blonde. Quietly he said, "Remember this once, boyo, cuz I'll never show it to ye again."_

_Naruto nodded and Mac turned back to the rock wall. He grabbed a red rock, twisted it one hundred and eighty degrees to the left before grabbing a green one and turning it to the right forty-five degrees. Finally, he grabbed the yellow rock and pulled it out before pushing it back in. A click went off and the rock wall shifted backwards before sliding into the wall._

_Naruto grinned in approval while walking in behind the shorter boy, the rock wall moving back into place behind them. They walked down a dark and dank hallway for a while before they came to a large set of wooden doors. Mac opened them and four boys were in the room on the other side. They were all wearing school uniforms, modified of course to look a lot like the chunin vest his sensei used to wear, only without scroll carriers. Basically they were forest green leather vests with the school insignia on the left side. Naruto had noticed the back of Mac's vest had four religious symbols he had seen while training with Jiraiya: An ancient circle that was divided into four sections with a noticeable cross being formed underneath a six-pointed star that had a smaller normal pentagram within it while a crescent was at the top of the three shapes, making it seem as though there were horns on the formed shape._

_The tallest and biggest of them had white hair and a pale complexion. His eyes were a dark, dark black, a solid contrast to his hair and skin complexion. He was leaning against what looked like a bar, a bottle of some kind of drink in his hands. He took a sip of his drink and continued to look at the whiskered blonde. Mac gestured to him and said, "That be Blitz, our resident Yeti. He be the quiet type, and yet his girl be the most beautiful Siren ye ever did see of the third year."_

"_...Shut up, Mac," Blitz replied before he took another drink of what was now easily seen to be a Coca-Cola._

_Mac then gestured to the second tallest boy with a blue tattoo on his shaved head that looked similar to a serrated arrow. He wore only the modified school vest with a black tank top underneath it and shredded jeans. Mac introduced him, "That's Draco. Three guesses as to what type of monster he be and I'll tell ye this; he ain't no fairy."_

"_I'm a dragon," Draco said quietly as his nostrils flared and smoke exhaled from them, "I'm also in command."_

_Naruto nodded his understanding and Mac gestured to the familiar blue haired teen that was sitting on the wall, "Ye already know our recruiter Vern."_

_Vern looked up from his writing down on the clipboard in his hand and nodded to the blonde before hopping from one wall to the other and examining the vent with a small machine. Naruto watched with curiosity before Mac directed his attention to the last person. He was skinny, scary skinny, bone was visible, and his skin was pale._

"_That there be Tommy Rawhead," Mac said with a smile, "He be our new information boy, first year like yerself. He's a boogieman. He, like yerself, is a Mon Starz Probie."_

"_Hey, call me Rawhead," Rawhead said with a slight Scottish accent and ghostly voice as he waved. Naruto grinned back and held his hand out._

"_Naruto. You're in my Chem class right?" Naruto asked. Rawhead nodded._

"_Aye," the boogieman replied in his ghostly voice, "Ye be the one that blew the stink bomb."_

_Naruto grinned, "Word gets around."_

"_Ok, enough with the reunion," Draco said as he pushed himself off the wall, "We lost about three people due to graduation last year. All we have now are us. Right now, I'm going to tell you this group isn't fun and games. We're going to destroy the SPC and anyone else that threatens the student body."_

"_Isn't that what the SPC does?" Rawhead asked, tilting his head slightly. Draco shook his head._

"_No," the dragon started, "The SPC is...complicated."_

"_We're clear, Boss," Vern said as he dropped from the ceiling, "No wires, cameras, spy gear, monsters, ghouls, ghosts, or spells. Tell em."_

_Draco nodded and turned to the two. With a gravely serious voice, he said, "The SPC is corrupt, as you know. Recently, they paid off the last member of the newspaper club off to come clean about his nature to the head of the club and got rid of him. He was our old informant as to what was going on around the school. He was instantly accepted by the photography club."_

_Naruto swallowed, concerned for his friends' own safety, but remained quiet as Draco continued, "The SPC don't care about the student body. They care for themselves and the school's secret remaining that way. They also only care about delivering their own type of justice, and that's exact definition is determined by __**Kouyo**__."_

"_That is wrong on so many levels," Rawhead said with a shake of his head._

"_You have no idea," Vern spat out from his spot. Naruto and Rawhead looked at the wyvern to see him clenching his fists, "The SPC capture students that they believe to be threats to the school. No one sees them ever again after that."_

_Vern walked away after that, disappearing into a room with the number three carved into it. The two newbies looked at Draco and saw him rubbing the back of his head. With a sigh, Draco said, "His step-sister, Mira, was taken last year by the SPC. When she was returned at the year's break, she was instantly hospitalized and currently she's just starting to show signs of movement in her legs."_

_Naruto ground his teeth and Rawhead narrowed his eyes. The two exchanged a look before looking back at Draco. The dragon grinned as the two probies were tossed a vest each. Both of them put their vests on before looking back at Draco. The dragon pulled a cigarette out and blew fire onto it before shoving it in his mouth and smirked at them._

"_By the way; Welcome to Yokai," Draco said, his fanged teeth glinting in the sunlight._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki-kun?" the nurse spoke, earning the blonde's and the girls' attention, "Your friend is fine, just unconscious. She is awake now, so you can come in if you'd like."<p>

Naruto smiled, "Thank you, Nurse-san."

The nurse smiled at his politeness, "Feel free to call me Tsunade-san, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto's jaw dropped and his eye widened as the nurse, now ironically known as Tsunade, walked away from the room and the three. The two girls with Naruto looked at him as he sat frozen with a gaping mouth and twitching eyes.

"No...Fucking...Way..." he drew out before collapsing in a fit of laughs. When the blue eyed boy regained control of himself, Naruto went into Tamao's room, Kurumu and Moka following quickly to keep an eye on the mermaid that had tried to kill him. Still snickering over the irony, Naruto gave a very apologetic looking Tamao a large grin, his good mood now dominating his person.

"Ohayo, Tamao-chan!" he greeted, unknowingly giving the girl that had tried to kill him and his friends a seemingly affectionate suffix (upsetting the two girls standing behind him), "Tsunade-san said you weren't fried."

"H-Hai..." Tamao replied with a slight twitch and a nod. Her look suddenly turned somber and she looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her sheet and chewing on her bottom lip. Naruto recalled exactly why he had to have three clones and himself use the Judori and he went back to his original state; upset.

"So...Wanna tell me why you tried to rape then kill me?" Naruto asked, arching a brow before gesturing with his thumb to Kurumu, "I mean, Kurumu-chan tried to hypnotize me and even got into a scuffle with Moka-chan that I had to break up...more than once..."

"I...I..." Tamao failed to come up with any words so Naruto continued, crossing his arms over his chest, his hand resting on the invisible seal that held his Mon Starz vest.

"Listen," he said, moving a hand to rub his temple, "If you want, I can ask Moka and Kurumu to leave and you can tell me yourself-"

"No!" the two in question shouted immediately, both locking glares on the girl trying to steal their man. They hadn't fully forgiven the blue haired girl for trying to claim Naruto as her own.

"Quiet," Naruto growled, his tomoes spinning wildly as he glanced at Moka and then Kurumu before looking back at Tamao with irritation written on his face, "Or...Or I can introduce you to my happy place."

Kurumu and Moka collectively shuddered in fear, both wrapping their arms around themselves as they recalled his 'Happy Place'. There was nothing happy about the Tsukuyomi Realm he dragged them to. Heck, the place had become the background of many nightmares they had.

When they weren't dreaming about their favorite blonde, that is.

"I-I...I'm tired of being alone..." Tamao whispered, bringing her knees to rest under her chin as she wrapped her arms around her legs, "Being a mermaid isn't fun...our mates usually die during our consummation and we usually feed by either draining young men of their youth or eating fish..."

"The Swimming Club feed on the former don't they?" Naruto deducted, earning a nod from Tamao as she looked away in shame and he continued with a dark, "Talk about ruining an image..."

"And...I don't wanna do it!" Tamao choked out as tears began to fall, "M-my mother r-raised me to...but they said...I...I had...I had to or...or I'll never be happy..."

"Hey, hey," the blonde quietly said, cautiously sitting at her side on the bed and placing a friendly arm around her shoulders, "It's ok, Tamao-chan. We understand...Right?"

"Um, yeah, I mean, Moka sucks Naruto-koi's blood all the time and he doesn't care," Kurumu said somewhat cheerfully. Naruto and Moka sweat dropped while Tamao looked up with teary eyes at the blonde on her right.

"R-Really?" she asked, sniffling cutely before continuing, "I mean...they said if I ever tried to leave the club...they'd...kill me..."

"They actually said that?" Moka gasped out while Naruto's eyes narrowed before he asked Tamao to elaborate and tell him everything about this club. He hated them more and more as she quietly told them about the Swimming Club's "Activities". These girls were in their own little cult, threatening the members with death and kidnapping boys, or tricking them into joining, and practicing manslaughter on a daily basis. Tamao was still a "Feeding Virgin" as the members called it, thankfully having no previous meal as she was a new member, immediately signed up upon her arrival to the school.

Naruto stood when she finished, his tomoes slowly spinning as he kept a calm face. The three girls all looked at him in concern and he walked to the door. Pausing and turning around before opening the door, Naruto raised his hand to his face and bit the tip of his thumb off before falling into a series of hand signs. When he finished, he slammed his hand into the ground and exclaimed: **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A large blue toad about the size of the bed Tamao rested on, its body patterns being similar to a rainforest's poison dart frog and the secondary colors being a dark navy blue. The girls also took notice of the excessive amount of armor on its arms, head, chest and back. The armor looked reminiscent to a samurai's while being a dark coal color.

"**Naruto-san,"** The toad said with a nod. Naruto looked at the toad.

"No one but myself or a clone of me enters or leaves for any reason. Not even the nurse," he ordered. The toad nodded his understanding and Naruto looked past him to the girls within, "I'll be back shortly. Don't try and get past Gamabougyo. He's very obedient when a Gama Kuzuha gives him an order. Right, Bougyo-san?"

"**Hai, Naruto-san," **Gamabougyo replied with a nod. Naruto nodded back and walked out the door, not waiting to hear the girls' efforts at a rebuttal. What he was going to do would be illegal on many grounds, and he didn't want any of them (Tamao included) to be at risk from his rash actions.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" a girl with green hair and an even tan asked him as he stood outside of the main pool in the bathing suit he had chosen when Tamao first grabbed him.<p>

"Tamao-chan told me to come here at five for some swimming lessons," he replied, faking a blush as his henged blue eyes looked down at his feet in mock embarrassment. He could practically feel her soak in his 'Adorable Kit' look that his sensei had named during their travels. Jiraiya had forced him to use it often when he went cheap on the blonde and Naruto had to "beg" for money.

"Aw, poor thing," the green haired girl cooed, "Come on in, _I'll_ teach you how to swim..."

She grabbed his wrist before he could refuse her offer and turned around, dragging him towards the pool.

She didn't notice the small smile on his face as she dragged him inside.

* * *

><p>"Please?" Moka tried again to plead with the toad. The blue being refused to budge, however, his loyalty to his summoner overriding the cute faces he was faced against.<p>

"**Naruto-san's word is law,"** Gamabougyo said with a small croak afterwards, **"And I don't break the law...Brace yourselves."**

"For wha-?" Tamao asked quietly when a loud group shriek echoed through the school grounds. A few patients recovering from Ichinose's rampage woke up due to the shriek, each one wondering why they were in the infirmary.

Naruto returned only an hour after he had left; a slight pant in his breathing the only evidence of his exhausting activity...whatever it was exactly.

He dismissed Gamabougyo and took all three girls back to their respective rooms, being sure to take Moka back to her room last so she could get a 'light snack' before bed. The hour after he left, fifteen girls, all members of the Swimming Club, were admitted to the infirmary. They were convulsing with electric shocks time and time again.

Tsunade would complain later that night to a fellow nurse that it smelled like fried fish in the infirmary because of the new patients the PSC brought in.

* * *

><p>The next day had brought surprise after surprise for the Newspaper Club. Tamao had signed up first thing during her free period and leapt onto Naruto, earning very displeased shrieks from both Kurumu and Moka. The three then got into a small fisticuffs, enjoyed by Naruto for a moment before he assisted Nekonome sensei with separating them via Kage bunshin.<p>

Now, two weeks later, the girls' rivalry for his heart (or insane stamina, Naruto wasn't sure which of the two they were after anymore) wasn't the problem.

Naruto's right eye twitched as he saw the perverted boy known as Ginei squatting outside of the women's bath with a camera in hand. Now, the reason he was back there was legit: he was going to drop a small smoke bomb in the showers, of _both_ genders mind you. But now, a favorite pastime of his came back to the forefront of his mind.

Bust the Peek.

The concept is simple enough: Do something to alert the pervert's presence to the ones being peeped on and then enjoy as the perv is harmed.

"HOT DAMN THOSE ARE HUUUUUUGE!" Naruto suddenly shouted before shunshining away, his cry earning the attention of the women being peeped on. They all saw a glare reflecting through the small window from where Ginei was peeping and they all reacted any sane woman would.

They screamed and attacked.

Naruto grinned as he watched from above as Ginei began trying to defend his actions while the girls cracked their knuckles or began changing into their true forms. He pulled his camera out and began taking pictures. He could already read the next headline for his next article: _Beware This Pervert!_

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried in joy as the blonde walked towards the picnic table they often sat at.<p>

"Hey, Moka-chan!" Naruto replied with a wave as he tucked his camera into a hidden pouch with an Expansion Seal he added into his Mon Starz vest. Speaking of said vest, it didn't take long for the pink haired vampire to notice his recent modification to his school attire.

"Where'd you get the vest, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked as the blonde sat next to her.

"Hm?" he asked, arching a brow before he realized what she had asked and he replied, "Oh...Yeah, uh...I took it from a supply closet?"

"Naruto-kun..." Moka sighed out as she held her head in slight annoyance before giving the blonde a pleading look, "If I don't tell anyone can I have a drink?"

"I don't care if you tell anyone, Moka-chan," Naruto said with a shrug, "And why didn't ya just..."

Before he could finish, the pink haired girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders and bit into his neck from behind. The tomoed blonde winced at the awkward bite position before tilting his head slightly and relaxing. It was when the two voices proclaiming their disapproval hit his ears, did he get a feeling of dread about how this day was going to turn out.

"Get off my Destined One, Moka!" Kurumu growled as she approached, her eye twitching in annoyance as she watched Moka drink from Naruto's neck in a slightly erotic position.

"You wish he was your destined one, Succubus," Tamao muttered with a glare from the corner of her eyes before looking back at the annoyed vampire that had finished drinking but remained where she was, "And you better watch yourself Akashiya-san. My mate is not your personal blood bank."

"_Your_ mate?" the busty blue haired girl growled, her hand clutching tightly on the table's edge, "You tried to _eat_ him!"

"I said I was sorry!" the mermaid shot back before looking at Moka as she moved back to sit next to the blonde apologetically, "And I am...I'm also...sorryforalmostdrowningyou. There, I said it."

_Barely,_ Naruto thought before giving Moka a nudge in the side, "I think that's fair. Second chance?"

Moka remained quiet for a moment before sighing and giving her response, "Fine...But only because Naruto-kun thinks you deserve it!"

"Works for me!" Tamao exclaimed with a grin, quickly appearing on the blonde's lap, her unbuttoned white blouse revealing her bikini clad assets and her school uniform skirt falling to the middle of her thighs. Naruto's face flushed dark red and the two girls also present grit their teeth in annoyance.

"What's on the schedule for today, Naru-kun?" Tamao cooed, lightly running her finger along his left top whisker mark. Moka and Kurumu felt their jaws drop when Naruto's eyes instantly drooped and he released a small rumble that could be described as a purr. Intrigued, the mermaid ran her fingers over another whisker mark, earning another drawn out purr and causing Naruto's eyes to shut. Tamao continued to happily run her fingers across the whisker marks on the blonde's cheeks, causing him to rest his head on her shoulder and purr in content.

"KAWAII!" Kurumu exclaimed, suddenly appearing at Naruto's side and shoving Tamao onto Moka before taking the mermaid's spot and petting him similar to how her fellow blue haired friend did. Before long, Moka had done as she did and began petting Naruto in her stead. The pink haired vampire was smiling as she gave some sort of pleasure back to the boy she felt strong feelings for.

* * *

><p>Before long, however, the bell rang again and they reluctantly ran off to get to class, Moka and Tamao being sensible enough to drag a barely stirring Naruto along with them. Only for them to discover an upcoming quarter test that counted for a grand portion of their final grade for that semester. The blonde male with them sweated slightly in nervousness alongside the succubus that clung to his right arm. Neither were exactly the best when it came to Nekonome-sensei's class.<p>

Naruto because he didn't see the need to blend in with human society, because he was partially one, and Kurumu because...well, they say some girls either have beauty or brains, don't they? Or does that apply to blondes and blue haired girls only?

This however wasn't Naruto's main concern. No, the main concern was standing in front of him with an adorable pout on her face.

"Do you want to study with me, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked with a small blush and a forced puppy dog look. Cursing whatever god created such a face, Naruto grinned foxily.

"Sure thing, Moka-chan!" the blonde said with a grin. The two girls also with him scowled and glared at the beaming pinkette, causing the tomoed eyed boy to internally question his sexuality for his moral code's self-destruction due to the cat fight that would come from this.

"B-But I need Naruto-koi to help me with my studying!" Kurumu whined.

"You do not, slut," Tamao hissed, wrapping her arms around Naruto's free arm and pouting up at him, "But I do! The Swim Club kept me from class time and time again; please help me, Naru-kun!"

Now faced with three options, Naruto mentally activated his Tsukuyomi technique on himself to think about a proper response. First outcome: He helps only one of them, causing a catfight and drawing a crowd. Second outcome: He invites them all to his room for a study group and one of them tries to trick the others into not showing up and the next day (whether he was raped or not) a catfight would ensue.

The blonde mused over this before mentally coming up with a plan and his Chibi-self began dancing victoriously. He flashed the three of them a grin and freed his arms from Kurumu and Tamao, both pouting upon his action, before he brought his hands up into the Tiger seal and he created two duplicates.

"This way I can study with all of you!" he exclaimed, believing this to be an ingenious plan.

The drawback he had not foreseen was the sudden arrival of several girls squealing and begging him to be a study buddy, too.

Needless to say, a catfight was started then and there outside Nekonome-sensei's classroom, the poor shinobi wallowing mentally as he tried to control the girls and keep the perverts crowding them away.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, what happened ta ye, Probie?" Mac asked as he appeared at Naruto's side while the blonde grunted and collapsed into a chair with the number "1" on it.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it," the blonde groaned as he dropped his head onto his arms in an attempt to sleep before he was given an order by his new boss.

"He looks like a bog had seeped into his room; a bog named woman," Rawhead snickered out as he took a sip of his coffee. Naruto sent the boogeyman a glare through his exhausted eyes and the Scot laughed before continuing, "Ya don't like teasing, then don't go making fifteen clones of yourself in front of hormonal and single females. Fuck man, I'm the straightest board on the lot and I'd still fuck ya all night long."

"Faggot!" Mac shouted before the two erupted in roars of laughter. A chuckle came from the largest member, Blitz and snickers came from the second smallest, Vern, both earning glares from the blonde. A glass of black liquid was placed before Naruto and he blinked before looking to his right and seeing Draco sitting next to him.

"Ah, leave him alone," the dragon said, his smile betraying his apparent disapproval of the joke, "Poor son of a bitch is being hounded by three girls. Add fan girls onto that, and any sane man would turn gay."

"Not to mention the fact he's blonde, tan, and a very pretty man!" Vern chimed, earning even more laughter from the Scot and Irishman spirits. Even Naruto couldn't deny the truth to that sentence and he chuckled before grabbing the glass and taking a sip.

"Careful, Probie," Blitz warned, earning a glance from the blonde as he casually drank from the glass, "Draco's espresso isn't the...mildest of drinks."

"Frostbite me, Yeti," Draco said with a smirk, earning a raised middle finger from the Tibet native. Shaking his head with his smirk still in place, Draco pulled his cigarette out and lit it before his face turned serious, causing all smiles to fall and everyone else to sit up straighter.

"Word around the school is a half-breed showed up," the bald teen said after exhaling smoke through his nostrils, "A Witch."

"Nay!" Mac shouted, rising to his feet, "Where she be from? Blackpool? Arch Bridge?"

"She's from the states, Mac," Draco said casually, taking another puff of his cancer stick before continuing, "Smart too. A fuckin prodigy."

Naruto snorted. He'd met 'prodigies' before and most of them tended to be stuck up assholes with sob stories. Hell, the last owner of his eyes was one of the prodigies.

Ignoring Naruto's obvious dismissal of his words, Draco continued, "Anyway...She's only eleven."

This got everyone's attention, Naruto's included. This was new. She could turn into one of two people he knew; A Kakashi or an Itachi. Kakashi, his genin sensei and part time mentor, was a genius in shinobi ways and became a jonin at twelve...or was it younger than twelve? He couldn't remember. Anyway, Kakashi was loyal to a fault and dangerous. But, he wasn't the type of prodigy that went crazy and killed off his whole clan. Like Uchiha Itachi did.

Naruto shuddered at the brief recollection of the elder brother of his former friend. Their last meeting wasn't pleasant.

"We're to be her bodyguards then?" Vern asked with a scowl, "It's her own damn fault for coming to this school..."

"I only need one of you to-" Draco started when Naruto interrupted, "I'll look into it with the Newspaper Club. Got anymore backstory for us?"

"She's a Witch, what more backstory do you need, Uzumaki?" Rawhead asked with an arched brow only to be met with a pair of confused tomoed eyes.

"Witches aren't loved here, Naruto," Blitz said quietly, earning the table's attention, "Many monsters find them intolerable because of their close relevance to humans, and consequently, Monsters view them as inferior and openly ignore their presence."

Naruto's eyes flashed to Mangekyo and he stood up and walked to a door with a "1" on it. Before anyone could ask, he looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll deal with this personally. If I need help, I'll let you know."

"Don't act too rashly, Uzumaki," the leader warned in a serious tone, "I don't want Kouyo to know you're with us just yet."

"...He'll never know if I can help it," the blonde muttered before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

It remained quiet for a moment before Mac spoke, "Fuckin showoff!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short I know, but be glad I actually updated for once. Gah, damned cold...I fuckin hate bein fuckin sick! R&amp;R! PEACE.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Good news: MY COLD IS GONE! YAAAY!**

**Better news: I also have a new chapter.**

**Bad News: First you must read the disclaimer T.T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot and some OCs introduced.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**6**

* * *

><p>"Naruto-koi!" A certain busty succubus shouted as she jumped onto his back. The blonde teen stumbled before hooking his arms under her legs and looking back at the sexy succubus with a nervous smile. He had been using his day off of studies to try and find the half-breed he agreed to watch over for the club. So far, his search turned up nothing...aside from the constant denying a date from several older girls that kept approaching him. Not to mention he had been reversed summoned for the first time by Fukasaku and offered a chance to train in the Gama Sennin ways. He said he had to think about it, but Fukasaku said he wanted an answer by the end of the week at the latest before sending the blonde back.<p>

"H-Hey K-Kuru-chan," Naruto greeted kindly, stuttering due to the way the succubus was rubbing her assets against his back, "H-How's i-i-it goin?"

"Great now that I'm with you," Kurumu purred before reaching up and running her finger over his whisker mark. The blonde's gaze dimmed and a content purr escaped his throat, making Kurumu giggle with amusement. Taking a chance, Kurumu whispered, "Wanna go _study_ in my room, koi?"

"Hm?" Naruto's response was dazed due to the pleasure he felt when the busty girl ran her finger over his mark again. The succubus smiled as she slid off his back and walked around to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck.

"We never get any alone time, Naruto-koi..." Kurumu pouted before beaming as Naruto began to snap from his daze, "Let's go on a date tonight!"

"A wha...?/NO!" were the replies to her suggestion. Kurumu cursed under her breath as the two other girls aiming for Naruto's heart approached them, scowls on their gorgeous faces. Tamao was the next to divert her attention to the blonde that was still recovering from la-la land and she smiled before attaching herself to his right arm.

"Naru-kun..." she whined, earning the dazed boy's attention, "Why would you go on a date with that slutty girl and not a woman with athletic skills on par with your own?"

"Athletic-wha?" Naruto repeated, still trying to regain his bearings when Moka grabbed his left arm and got his attention. The pinkette vampire gave him her signature puppy dog pout before throwing her own attempt at the blonde.

"But I'm hungry...Naruto-kun, can I have a snack?" Moka pleaded. The other two glared at her, and if it were possible, the strength of their glares would have melted her into a puddle of goo on the spot. The blonde teen, on the other hand, had recovered as soon as Moka mentioned his name and the word snack. With a reluctant sigh, Naruto tilted his head to the right.

"Go-" "YAY!" Moka's cheer interrupted his reply before she suddenly latched onto his neck. Tamao and Kurumu looked positively livid at her actions, both cursing the pink haired vampire that seemed to have their Destined One/Mate-to-be wrapped around her finger. The blonde however simply stood still and waited for her to finish feeding when his mission returned to his mind.

Looking at the two blue haired girls as the vampire fed, he asked, "Hey, do either of you know about a witch at this school? She's supposed to be a prodigy or sumthin..."

"A witch?" they chorused in confusion. Tamao put an arm under her bikini clad bust while putting a hand on her chin as she thought and Kurumu closed her eyes tightly while crossing her arms under her own impressive chest, appearing to think about it. At the same time, both girls looked back at a curious Naruto (who still had an occasionally contently sighing Moka latched on his neck with her arms under his and wrapped around his chest as she fed) and said, "You must mean Sendo Yukari!"

"Sendo Yukari, huh?" Naruto repeated as Moka released his neck and sighed while continuing to hold herself against the blonde. Naruto looked at her over his shoulder and smirked, "Well thanks for deciding to let me live, Moka-chan."

"Oh!" Moka blushed in embarrassment as she released the tomoed eyed boy and took a step away from him, "Sorry, Naruto-kun...Your blood is just _so_ good. My mother always said your first is delicious, and I'm afraid I'm addicted to yours."

While Naruto silently wondered if having a vampire addicted to your blood was good or a bad thing, Kurumu (whose mind always fell in the gutter) only heard a certain tidbit of Moka's words and angrily proclaimed, "_Your_ first? I said to keep your distance, Akashiya!"

"What?" Moka confusedly asked before she was suddenly attacked by the succubus, being tackled to the ground while Naruto ignored the squabble, knowing that Kurumu wouldn't transform out of fear to be sent to Tsukuyomi by the tomoed boy, and formed another clone before dispelling it. Tamao, who also was ignoring the small squabble and the constant yelps coming from her adversaries after Naruto's heart, blinked in confusion at the blonde's actions.

"Why did you just make another clone, Naru-kun?" Tamao asked curiously while the tomoed blonde suddenly sat on the ground in a meditative stance.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, gracing her with one of his mischievous grins and unknowingly making her heart pound with it. A moment later, the blonde gasped, hopped back to his feet and ran to the school building before rushing up the side. Tamao's jaw fell as she saw her mate-to-be run up the building, the action going unnoticed by Kurumu and Moka, the latter now pinning the former and explaining her words as the former began to accept it.

While Kurumu apologized, Tamao suddenly helped both girls to their feet and gave Moka a questioning gaze. Moka, confused and slightly intimidated by the gaze, asked, "C-Can I help you, Tamao-san?"

"You know what type of monster, Naru-kun is, don't you?" Tamao asked with narrowed eyes. Moka blinked and slowly shook her head. Tamao continued to study the girl's face before grabbing her head and groaning in frustration.

"The one guy I know will survive my mating dance and I don't know what type of monster he is!" she screamed. The mermaid pouted childishly, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms before saying, "I hate this school's anti-revealing rule."

"If it's any consolation, I do know he said he was a type of Hanyou," Moka said, trying to appease the frustrated mermaid. The mermaid did seem to perk up at that. Kurumu finally noticed a certain object of their affection was missing-in-action.

"Hey! Where'd Naruto-koi go?" Kurumu asked as she looked around for said blonde. Moka began assisting the succubus in searching for a sight of the boy when Tamao answered the girls' question as to where he had gone.

"Naru-kun made a clone, dispelled it, and then sat down meditatively," she said, earning her adversaries' attention, "Then he shot to his feet and ran up that wall."

"Ran up the wall?" Kurumu and Moka repeated. Tamao nodded before shrugging and said, "He ran on water didn't he?"

* * *

><p>As the three began discussing their new subject (guess Naruto's species) Naruto leapt from rooftop to the tree-line that surrounded the school. He rushed to the last position of one clone before it dispelled itself. What that clone had seen pissed the blonde off furiously.<p>

His clone asked a nearby student where he could find Sendo Yukari because he needed help with his homework and lied about having made a deal with the girl. The student chuckled and gestured to the tree-line, where the clone saw a young brunette desperately trying to retrieve a stick of some sort from two kids about his age that taunted her and played a game of keep-away, before saying, "They're teaching her a lesson or two, so you might wanna go look for some other tutor."

Naturally, the clone would have leapt into action, but it was aware of its fragility and the fact it could dispel after one blow. Instead of risking enraging the three, dispelling, and risking his charge's safety even more than it already was, the clone thanked the boy before walking away. Once far enough away, the clone dispelled and Naruto received everything from it, including its anger.

Naruto paused as he crouched on a branch above the three teens, the one his clone spoke to had joined the game, and narrowed his eyes. Yukari kept barely missing the stick they tossed about, her eyes close to tears but not daring to spill. The tomoed eyed blonde narrowed his eyes, recalling a similar occurrence when several freshly made genin that passed during his first 'last' year at the Konohagakure academy tossed the goggles his jiji had given him around, teasing him profoundly. Fighting the memory down, Naruto dropped from his branch, snatching the stick as it was thrown and landed between the three that had been torturing the small brunette.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin, punk?" the boy he had spoken to asked. Yukari blinked when the blonde boy before her looked down at her with tomoed cerulean blue eyes and smiled. He offered the stick to her and flashed a very thankful witch his signature foxy grin, making the young girl blush profoundly.

"I dunno what's so special about a stick," he said with genuine kindness, "But I do know what it's like to be pushed around. I've gotta have a few words with these guys, so why don't you go practice spells or something, kid? Come find me afterwards."

Yukari blinked again before nodding in confusion and started to run away, quickly ducking behind a tree to watch the ensuing fight. Naruto knew she was there, but he didn't mind. She was out of the bullies' way, and that's all that mattered to him. The boy who had spoken to his clone shouted at the blonde savior, "What the fuck is your problem? She's a damn witch you dolt! I'm the class president and I say she's the outlet of our frustrations!"

"Whoopdie-fuckin-doo for you," Naruto calmly said, his eyes narrowing on the apparent class president, "I don't give a damn if you're the fucking Headmaster, you're nothing more than a group of posers talking a big talk."

"Talking a big talk, eh?" the Class president said with a smirk before nodding to the two with him, "We'll see who's talking a big talk when we kick your ass!"

The three simultaneously rushed him and he sighed. Utilizing **Kawamari **to dodge their charge, Naruto watched from a safe distance as the three buffoons comically collided with each other headfirst. The blonde laughed as they all groaned and held their heads each one cursing profoundly before glaring in his direction.

"What's wrong, boys?" Naruto taunted, "I thought you were going to kick my ass?"

"Nice trick," a voice said from behind him. Naruto was none-too surprised to see a fourth man behind him, said teen suddenly changing into a lizard man and his clothes being shed like a second skin. Inwardly, he fought back the urge to scream in terror as the memory of Orochimaru shedding his 'disguise', while outwardly he smirked.

"Nice breath," he joked before lifting his left leg up at the knee, earning a yell of pain and his freedom. The Lizard-man fell to his knees and held his crotch as tears fell from his eyes. Naruto smirked evilly and looked back at the three shocked boys before cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"Who else wants some?" he asked with his savage grin. The two lackeys looked at the stunned Class President before he started backing away. The bloodlust radiating off the blonde was scary, and he wanted none of it. The two lackeys also began to retreat, only to turn to face three of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen.

"HOLY SHIT!" they chorused as drool started to appear. From her hiding spot, Yukari also drooled upon seeing the pink haired goddess of the school, Akashiya Moka. The young witch had seen her from time to time, and faintly remembered seeing a blonde boy with her. Yukari's eyes widened in realization that the blonde was the boy she had seen often with the beautiful Moka.

"Ohayo, Moka-chan, Tamao-chan, Kuru-chan," Naruto said with a grin, making the three boys gape upon realizing exactly who the boy was if he was associated with the three freshmen girls many lusted for. Horror crossed their faces and they spun around, facing the boy and resisting the urge to stare at the beauties behind them. Naruto's position as guardian to Akashiya Moka had spread rather quickly when he threatened that one boy near the beginning of the year.

"U-U-Uzumaki...N-N-Naruto..." the Class President shakily said before swallowing in fear when the blonde appeared right in front of him, his Mangekyo Sharingan glaring at him threateningly despite the smile on his face.

"You might want to leave my sight now," he whispered to the teen, "Before I tell the three behind you how not only you were bullying a little girl, but also tried to tackle me, their friend."

"T-T-This i-isn't o-over," the class president shakily threatened. Naruto snorted and jerked his head, making the three boys rush back to the school. The blonde smirked and looked at the three girls watching with confusion as the three teens ran away. The fourth, Lizard-man, slinked back into the forest, still cradling himself and limping as he did so unnoticed.

"What was that about, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked in concern, afraid her troublemaking crush had caused more trouble for himself. Tamao and Kurumu nodded in agreement, also wishing to know what the confrontation they interrupted was all about.

"Nothing to concern your pretty little head about, Moka-chan," Naruto assured her with a pat on her head as he walked past her to a tree where a small girl kept poking her head out to see him.

As she poked her head back out from behind the tree, Yukari found herself face to face with her whiskered savior. The young witch yelped and fell back on her behind from shock while Naruto laughed slightly in amusement. The girl blushed and suddenly waved her wand. Naruto jerked his head back in time to avoid being struck by a falling pot.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Naruto said to the girl with a small smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yukari's eyes narrowed and she went to wave her wand again when she realized it wasn't in her hands anymore.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Give that back!"

"This is your wand, isn't it?" he asked while examining the small stick in his hands, "Humph...Would have figured it to look more like a star tipped stick of something..."

"Give it back now!" Yukari shouted, hopping to her feet and reaching for it. Naruto lazily glanced at her before holding the stick between two fingers at either end and bent it experimentally, making her eyes widen before she fearfully explained, "NO!"

"What?" he asked, releasing the strained type of hold on the stick and held it in one hand, "Would it break if I did that? Couldn't you just find another stick?"

"Give it back idiot!" Yukari shouted, reaching for the wand again, "I need it!"

"Naruto-kun, give it back!" Moka shouted, "You're being a bully!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I am not...I'm just lookin at it, relax Moka-chan."

A slap to the back of the head courtesy of Moka made the blonde yelp and gave the young witch her wand back. As soon as it was in her hands, she waved it again and a heavy pot fell on the already pained blonde's head, making him yowl in pain and clutch his head.

"Goddamned brat!" he shouted, "Fuck! That hurt!"

"Serves you right!" Yukari shouted, "You meanie!"

"I help you escape the Troublesome Trio and _I'm_ the Meanie?" Naruto shot back, small tears of pain welling in the corners of his eyes, "Get your priorities straight!"

"I didn't need your help, and I didn't ask for it!" the witch shouted, "I've always been able to handle myself without anyone's help for most of my life; I would have been able to handle them!"

The three girls standing behind Naruto gasped at the brunette's proclamation. To be alone at that age...They couldn't begin to consider how the girl felt. Naruto kept his angered façade up while inwardly, he sympathized with the young witch. He knew all too well what it was like to be alone for so long.

Naruto kept an even gaze on the girl standing before him before rolling his neck and rubbing the back of his head. Giving the young girl a grin, he patted her head through her witch-like hat and smiled, thoroughly confusing all the girls present.

"You've got guts, kid," he said with a grin, a brotherly smile he gave to a small boy in a fishing village long ago reappearing on his face, "I respect that. Watch your temper though, Yukari. It might wind you into a situation I won't be able to bail you out of."

That said and done, the blonde vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving four very confused girls behind. Yukari, now nervous that the boy was gone, quickly ran back to her own dorm and away from the teenage girls with her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto sighed as he avoided a paint can falling on his head for the third time that day as he left the school. Ever since his encounter with the witch Draco instructed him to watch over, he had been avoiding falling objects like it was raining them...only instead they would be posted over doorways. Only one managed to hit him, and luckily for the blonde, it was an eraser jammed in the doorway of his home room when he entered, just a few moments before the bell rang. He recalled a similar prank to his sensei and knew immediately that war had been declared against him.<p>

He had a faint idea as to who it was that declared it, too.

As he walked towards the forest to the back entrance of the Mon Starz clubhouse, he felt a small barely readable chakra signature, aka, said witch he had to defend.

The familiar bamf sound of a pot appearing above his head confirmed his suspicions and with a sigh, the blonde stepped back and turned around to see a shocked witch with her wand pointing at him standing a few feet from him. Running his hand through his golden locks, the blonde grumbled a question to the few deities that decided to listen to him at that moment: "Was I anything like this back home?"

Shaking his head from the thought, Naruto looked at the girl and crossed his arms, "So...ten feet was as close as you could get?"

"S-Shut up!" Yukari shouted, still pointing her wand at him, "I read up on you, Uzumaki-baka! You're nothing but a brainless thug!"

"True, but I'm not a pipsqueak anymore," he shot back with a grin. Yukari turned red in the face and growled threateningly at him, but he considered it to be more along the lines of what an angry little sibling would be like: Cute.

"I'm the perfect height for someone my age!" Yukari defended herself before her eyes narrowed, "And I demand you stay away from Moka!"

Naruto blinked before shrugging, "Sorry, not my choice in the matter. You want me away from Moka, talk to her. Which you can do in about 3...2..."

"Naruto-kun!" Moka called, rushing to his side and passing the shocked witch she paid no heed to before hugging the blonde. Her cheeks reddened when she realized what she was doing and she stepped back, putting her hands behind her sheepishly, "G-Gomen...Naruto-kun, can I-?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto waved her off, rolling his eyes and tilting his head to the left. Moka released a cry of joy before wrapping her arms around him again and biting down, giving a small moan of content when she began to drink his blood. Naruto put his arms around her before he began lightly swaying, just to tease the shocked witch in front of him. Yukari watched with wide eyes as the pinkette she adored gave the school idiot a hickey to rival all hickeys.

"Y...You...GET AWAY FROM MOKA-CHAN!" Yukari shouted before waving her wand. Several pots appeared above Naruto's head and they fell...hard. The blonde took each hit with a grunt, eventually disrupting Moka's meal and making her back off from him. When she released him, a little disgruntled and flushed that her feeding was interrupted by his seemingly naughty grunts, the blonde began swaying again.

"Pass the salt Ayame-neechan, dis miso ramen is too bland..." the tomoed eyed boy muttered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards. Out like a light, some would say.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka exclaimed in shock before turning to see a very smug looking Yukari, "Why did you do that?"

"He doesn't deserve your affection! He won't appreciate you like I do, Moka-chan!" Yukari cried, suddenly appearing before the pink haired vampire and beaming up at her, "Come on, Moka-chan, let's get away from this dobe and be together forever!"

"Wh-what? No! Why would I go with someone that hurt my friend?" Moka asked, making Yukari's beaming look drop into a frown.

"Y...You don't...You don't like me either, do you?" she asked quietly. Moka blinked in confusion before Yukari's lip started to tremble. Before she could attempt to console the girl, Naruto released a groan of pained awakening and her attention went to him. The sudden change in attention caused the young Witch to become angry at the pinkette.

"I thought you were different!" she cried before waving her wand and willing a pot to appear over Moka's head. It fell and connected with the pinkette, making her cry out in pain as Yukari ran away, hiding her tears from the very confused vampire.

"Well..." Naruto grunted as he sat up, "That could have gone better. You ok, Moka-chan?"

"H-Hai, thank you, Naruto-kun," Moka said as she rubbed her head, "What was that all about?"

Naruto remained quiet as he saw a bird suddenly fly off after the fleeing witch. He kept a calm face as he stood and then assisted Moka to her own feet. After waving off the gratitude for the assistance to standing, he said, "Come on. Let's go get Kurumu and Tamao. I have a feeling we're gonna need their help."

"For what?" Moka asked. Naruto didn't respond as they walked back into the school to the Newspaper Club's room. When they arrived, he was greeted by the same greetings he received from Kurumu and Tamao. Kurumu would glomp him, attempting to kill him by pushing his face into her voluptuous pillows, and Tamao would saunter over to him while Moka would reprimand Kurumu, asking if he wanted to go to the Jacuzzi or to a lake she knew of. He didn't even bother to answer her, instead he suddenly summoned a toad.

"Gamatatsu," he greeted with a nod while the three girls gaped at the large dog sized toad that was yellow and had orange markings on it as well as a blue vest, "How's it goin?"

"**Ne, I'm hungry niisan!" **Gamatatsu whined. Naruto rolled his eyes and reached into his vest, which he had several seals drawn over the night after he got it, before somehow pulling out four bags of BBQ chips. The yellow skinned toad's eyes widened upon seeing them, before he could grab them though, Naruto pulled them back.

"Now, now, Tatsu-kun," he teased with a smile, "What's Naruto's Rule?"

Gamatatsu sighed longingly before looking at the blonde, **"Always assist Niisan before getting a snack. What can I do, Niisan?"**

"I want you to give Fukasaku-sama a simple message; the reply to the question he asked me yesterday," he said. Gamatatsu nodded, taking the information in, and Naruto continued, "In three months, I'll be ready."

"**Okie Dokie, Niisan! I'll tell Fuka-jiji right away!"** Gamatatsu said with a smile before looking at the chips. With a grin, Naruto gave the large toad the four bags, which he quickly shoved into his mouth, plastic wrappings and all, before swallowing. After satisfyingly smacking his lips, Gamatatsu smiled at the blonde and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto, satisfied he had accomplished something he had been thinking about while dodging the many items Yukari attacked him with.

"Was that a toad?" Tamao asked with wide eyes, "A...A Toad from Mt...Mt. Myouboku?"

"You know about the Gama Clan?" Naruto asked with equally wide eyes as he looked at the mermaid. Said girl slowly nodded her head.

"I...Thought...but...kaasan said...legend..." Before she could be asked to repeat her disbelieving mumbles, Tamao squealed loudly and glomped onto Naruto.

"I FIGURED IT OUT! I FIGURED IT OUT!" she cried as she squeezed Naruto in a hug, the blonde suddenly finding himself wondering where she had gotten the surge in strength.

"F-Figured what out?" Naruto managed to ask. No answer aside from a sudden locking of lips was the one her received. Tamao expertly slid her tongue into his mouth and explored it's taste. _Mmm...Grapes...So this is what a Shinobi tastes like...Hanyou Assassins, kaasan called them. More like Hunks for the Taking. Tamao shoots and scores!_

Before she could really begin enjoying the kiss, Naruto was just about to respond, Kurumu and Moka pulled the mermaid from her perch on the blonde's lap. The three then began to fight while a dazed Naruto fell back in his seat, his mind sent into a whirl as he tried to wrap it around what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yukari has been introduced! Yay! Tamao figured it out? WHOA! Will Naruto keep his word to protect Yukari? What about the Three Lizard-men at the beginning? Will they make another appearance?<strong>

**Hell if I know, I'm only the author. Read and Review! PEACE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Now to continue where I left off...Only this time with Yukari!**

**Good News: I have been accepted for PSEO courses at my community college!**

**Better News: I also have a new chapter!**

**Bad News: First you must read the disclaimer T.T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot and some OCs introduced.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**7**

* * *

><p>A certain young witch sniffled as she sat against a tree. <em>What was I thinking? Moka-chan, loving me when she can have a bad-boy like Uzumaki Naruto? Not to mention he's apparently the strongest Monster here. Why would anyone want to be with me when they could have someone like him?<em>

"Well, well, well," a certain voice hissed in displeasure, making Yukari's eyes widen in fear, "Look who we have here!"

Yukari looked up to see the Class President smirking down at her with his two thugs standing on either side of him, one cracking his knuckles and the other eyeing her hungrily. Yukari reached for her wand only for it to be snatched out of her hand once again.

"I don't think so," the Class President growled before holding the wand in two hands, "Last time I didn't know this stick of yours was dangerous, but now I know better."

"Give it back!" Yukari shouted, hopping to her feet and reaching for her wand. She was really regretting not putting a retrieval charm on her wand when her mother offered to. The Class President laughed as he continued to pull it out of her reach, his two lackeys also finding humor in her torture.

"Ah, come on CP," one said, "This is getting real old, real fast. Let's just eat her and call it a day. Sides, we still gotta deal with that Uzumaki kid."

"You're right Gerald," CP said with a grin before looking down at the horrified Yukari, "But first..."

To the young witch's horror, the Class President snapped her wand in half. The tears that were falling before rushed back to her face and she looked down at the broken stick he threw at her feet. The three laughed at her sadness, finding amusement in toying with their prey. The class president sighed before grinning predatorily.

"This has been fun and all, Sendo," he said sarcastically and earning the young witch's attention, "But enough is enough."

The boy looked at his two lackeys and nodded, making them grin. To Yukari's horror, the human skin of each boy tore as their muscles, bones, and scales beneath their disguises ripped out. Claws and fangs grew in place of fingers and teeth, and a horrible odor filled the young witch's nose. Their scales were a hideous brown and their yellow eyes narrowed at her.

"**Heh-Heh," **the leader of Lizard-men chuckled darkly as he glared down at her, **"I'd like to say it's been nice knowing you, but I'd be lying. Good bye, Borderblood, and good riddance."**

Yukari's eyes squeezed shut as the Lizardman reached for her. A single thought ran through her mind, one she would have never expected to think at that moment.

_Naruto, Moka-chan, I'm sorry!_ The young brunette thought as tears spilled down her cheeks.

A pained grunt filled her ears, but when no acknowledgement of pain came to her senses, Yukari opened her eyes in confusion. Doing so, her eyes widened and she felt her jaw drop.

Standing with his hand clenched tightly around the Class President's scaly wrist, Naruto had his back to her. The blonde teen with tomoed eyes glanced over his shoulder at the scared girl and he gave her a foxy grin.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your temper?" he jokingly asked, "You're lucky I was in the area."

**"Him again!" "Let go of CP!"** the two other Lizard-men growled as they crouched into defensive stances. One made to pounce at the blonde, when a flying kick from a winged blue haired beauty sent him rolling onto his back.

"Stay away from my Destined One, you ugly son of a bitch!" Kurumu snarled, landing and baring fangs and claws at the downed Lizard-man. Yukari blinked in confusion and her attention went to the third Lizard-man, who turned to run only to be hit by two simultaneous fists to the jaw. Falling to his back revealed a pissed off mermaid and an awed pinkette that was staring at her fist.

"Wow..." Moka mumbled, "I didn't know I could hit that hard..."

"See? And you said I'd have to remove your Rosario. I knew you were strong without _her_, Moka-chan!" Naruto said with a smile to the pinkette, earning a blush from her and two envious glares from the two blue haired girls. He smiled before his eyes hardened and his glare turned intense on the Class President, still transformed and struggling to free himself from Naruto's grip. The tomoed eyed blonde twisted his hand, forcing the Lizard-man to flip onto his back and release a cry of pain.

"I believe I told you not to pick on others," the blonde snarled to the whimpering teen, "You think you're the Shit around here, but here's a wake-up call for you: YOU'RE NOT!"

**"B-Bastard..."** the lizard hissed out, only to roar in agony when Naruto twisted himself and dropped his leg onto the Lizard-man's shoulder. Naruto yanked on the arm in his grip and a sickening pop filled the area. The girls all winced as the Class President released a shrill yowl of pain and tears rushed to his eyes.

**"GAAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU!"** he roared as he began thrashing for freedom. Naruto narrowed his eyes and got to his feet, the Class President's wrist still in his grip. With a slight yank, the reptilian teen was pulled to his feet, hissing in pain from the movement. The blonde pushed the CP back with his free hand, extending him to their arm's length distance, before releasing his wrist. Immediately afterwards, a bicycle kick to the jaw courtesy of the annoyed blonde sent the monster flying back about ten feet, landing with a skid of an extra two feet or so.

"Dumbass," Naruto scoffed as the three reptiles began to slowly get to their feet. He sighed and looked at the approaching Moka, their eyes meeting, before he glanced at her Rosario. With a curt nod from the pinkette, Naruto smiled and grabbed the Rosario, yanking it from the chain. Kurumu, Yukari and Tamao used their arms to shield themselves from the sudden burst of yokai that signified the arrival of Inner Moka.

The silver haired vampire glanced around the area before looking at the blonde suspiciously, "It seems you've managed to call me out for another pointless fight."

Naruto shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets before giving the vampire a foxy grin, "Thought you'd enjoy the exercise, Moka-san."

"Don't get smart with me, Uzumaki," Moka snapped with narrowed eyes when she recognized the presence of another, "And why is that fish-woman here? I thought you ended her."

Naruto's tomoes spun angrily at the suggestion and he spoke through gritted teeth, "Do not make me regret this decision, Moka-san. I could easily teach Moka-chan how to call upon your strength without removing the Rosario."

"Is that a threat Uzumaki?" Moka asked, turning to face the blonde with her hands on her hips and her red eyes narrowed at him.

"It's a promise," Naruto growled out. To his surprise, Moka merely smirked and looked away, her attention going to the slack jawed Lizard-men staring at her while simultaneously wetting themselves. Moka sneered at them, finding no interest in their forms.

"Humph," she scoffed, "I refuse to resort to fighting them."

The three girls standing nearby released a simultaneous "WHAT?" while the Lizard-men thanked whatever gods were watching over them. Naruto narrowed his eyes as they flashed black and blue, the atom shape revealing itself and making the vampire shiver in either fear...or _excitement_.

"Too good to fight these guys, huh?" he asked with a small sneer, earning a glare from the red eyed vampire, before smirking, "Works for me. I want to introduce them to a Hell I knew long, long ago."

Intrigued by Naruto's words, everyone turned to him; their eyes were either narrowed or wide with confusion dancing across them. The blonde smirked and snapped his attention back to the Lizard-men with his semi-Eternal Mangekyo. A word dreaded by the succubus and vampire (albeit reluctantly for the latter's present state of mind) escaped smiling face, not one of generosity, but one promising pain.

"**Tsukuyomi!"**

The three Lizard-men's eyes glossed over and the girls watched as nothing happened for a moment, before they screamed suddenly and clutched their heads. Naruto's back was to them, but Moka's enhanced senses could smell the blood pouring from his eyes as a result of the technique. The blonde explained the reasoning behind abnormal effects once to Outer Moka, but Inner wasn't exactly paying attention at the time.

Yukari watched with awe as the Class President screamed in agony before falling forward, essentially brain-dead as his mouth foamed over. The other two monsters were in no better positions, both falling to the ground as foam began to form on their maws. The Sharingan blessed blonde sighed before dropping to a knee and pinching the bridge of his nose, groaning in pain. Tamao and Kurumu were the first two at his side, both grabbing an arm and pulling it over their shoulders. Kurumu reverted back to her regular state as she helped the mermaid carry her Destined one, and an awed witch stayed behind with an intrigued vampire.

"Interesting..." Moka hummed out, earning Yukari's attention. The vampire looked at the witch and gave her a smirk, "The other Moka was kind, but I will warn you now. Hurt either her or Uzumaki again, and I will make your next medium vanish...painfully. Know your place, Sendo-san."

Yukari could only watch with wide eyes as the silver haired bombshell picked her Rosario up and followed the two blue haired beauties, not replacing the Rosario to its rightful place lest she risks a collapsing situation. Plus, Moka wanted answers from the tomoed eyed blonde, mainly about the eyes he contained. Sadly, she would not get her answers that night, as the blonde would evade her questioning gaze by simply placing her Rosario back.

_Moka-chan and Naruto-kun...saved me..._a certain brunette witch thought with a giggle before her face flushed and her eyes glistened. She picked the pieces of her wand up and carried it away to her dorm room while her saviors recovered from the interaction.

The class president and his two lackeys wouldn't be discovered for another three hours, and when one of the lackeys would recover, he would repetitively scream "No more, Gai-sensei! Death to Lee! No more Youth!" which confused the doctors doting on the traumatized teen.

Only one would know the meaning behind his words, and that night, Naruto had a smirk planted on his face as he slept. He would wake up, in his own room of course, and send a silent thanks to his Bushy Browed friends back home.

* * *

><p>A week later, Naruto yawned as he walked into the lunch room for breakfast. Not that he'd eat the Academy's breakfast buffet, which consisted of various foods not known to average humans (or shinobi), or dare look in its direction for that matter. Seconds later, he was joined by a blue haired woman many freshmen boys lusted for.<p>

"Naru-kun!" Tamao cried in joy, causing many of the boys to snarl at the blonde as the beautiful mermaid straddled him and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Naruto gasped for air, not ready for the glomp the mermaid had provided at the ungodly hour of 6:45 in the morning the breakfast buffet opened. The blonde had awoken about forty-five minutes before, completing a ten-mile jog as soon as he woke and headed to his secluded training area afterwards, as per routine, before arriving at the lunch room.

"Tamao-chan!" Naruto grunted out while the mermaid enjoyed her 'private' time with _her_ mate-to-be, "I'm not a pillow, Tamao-chan..."

The mermaid merely smiled, not moving from her spot as she sighed contently and inhaled his scent. The musky smell of the tomoed blonde filled her nostrils and the maiden of the water allowed a pleasuring shudder overcome her body. Neither Moka nor Kurumu woke at six, preferring to eat at the dorm's kitchen with their 'Mother Hen' the gargoyle Demona, allowing her to discover Naruto's routine and adjust her own to match his. Over the past few days, Tamao had incited more make-out sessions than either of her two adversaries (to her knowledge), and not once had her chosen mate objected.

Then again, it wasn't as though he had the energy to. Despite being a 'Stamina Freak' as many had called him, Naruto was still only human.

"Naru-kun..." Tamao sighed out quietly as she nuzzled her face into his chest, "I love you."

Naruto sighed, "I know you do, Tamao-chan."

He had been hearing that a lot lately, especially from the mermaid for some reason. Kurumu had been telling him the same three words every time she managed to greet him her own special way and Naruto swore he had heard Moka mutter the words out after each of her feedings. He couldn't find it in himself to give them a respectable reply, because it wouldn't be fair to the other two girls going for his heart.

"Don't you love me, Naru-kun?" Tamao asked, looking up at him expectantly. To her dismay, though, she came face to face with a scarecrow replica of her beloved. With a frown, Tamao looked to see the blonde walking out the two doors backwards with an apologetic grin on his face.

"I just remembered I have a paper due this Friday! See ya later Tamao-chan!" the tomoed eyed boy said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. The mermaid pouted before smiling and standing from her spot straddling the Straw-uto and returning to her dorm. She was sure she was the closest out of the three after the blonde, so she wasn't worried. Unless some other girl was thrown into the mix, Tamao was sure she had Naruto's heart just about in her grasp.

Elsewhere, a purple haired girl with a sucker in her mouth sneezed before she returned to staring longingly at her gym teacher as he ate a doughnut and in a palace, a platinum blonde girl in royal robes sneezed before attempting to soothe the cries of a young infant with cerulean blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, not to mention the faint three whiskers on either cheek.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried later that day as she jumped onto his back playfully upon entering the Newspaper Club's room. Naruto grinned. Out of the three at the school, Moka was the only girl he could really tolerate. The only thing that really annoyed him would be.<p>

"Yatta!" she cried in joy, similar to his own excited cry, before sinking her fangs into his neck.

"Gah! Moka-chan!" Naruto protested, "Not cool!"

"Moka-san/Akashiya, what are you doing to Naru-kun/koi?" two very upset blue haired beauties shrieked as they came across the feeding girl. Naruto sighed again, his tomoed eyes spinning slowly as he sensed an approaching presence. Turning and interrupting the pink haired Moka from her free-period feeding, making the young gorgeous vampire pout profoundly, the spikey haired blonde looked down to see the witch hat wearing brunette he was supposed to be protecting beaming up at him.

With a friendly smile, Naruto said, "Ohayo, Yukari-chan. Fancy meeting you here!"

The young witch giggled and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "Hi Naruto-kun! Moka-chan!"

"And what do you want you brat?" Kurumu asked, still irked the girl had attacked her love for no reason time and time again over the past week. The only positive was the 'comforting' hugs Kurumu would often pull the blonde into afterwards. A pot suddenly appeared above her and fell at an alarming rate, only to be swapped out with a pencil that bounced off her head and landed on the ground. The busty succubus blinked in confusion, looking at her destined one as he spun the pot on his finger, looking down disapprovingly at the pouting witch.

"That wasn't very nice, Yukari," Naruto scolded, "And your timing was way too obvious. How many times to I have to say it? Take the names in stride, and get back at them when you least expect it."

"Hai Naruto-sensei!" Yukari said as she wrote the reminder down on a notepad that appeared from nowhere. The three girls' jaws popped open upon hearing this. Their Mate-to-be/Destined One/Friend was giving _advice_ to the girl on _when_ to prank someone?

"Naruto-sensei?" Kurumu chorused, looking at the blonde with confusion on her features.

"Long story," Naruto waved off, "I'll tell ya later. What can we do for you, Yukari-chan?"

"I wanna join the newspaper club!" the brunette cried before leaping at Naruto, who swapped himself out with Moka, only for the witch to cry out in joy as she nuzzled himself into her bosom.

"Moka-chan's breasts are so soft!" the young girl cried out in joy. While Kurumu and Tamao stared with disbelieving eyes, Naruto fell over the desk he was leaning on, laughing his heart out. He discovered Yukari's little crush on the vampire a few days ago, and while slightly disturbed by it, he could only laugh when she proclaimed her desire to be in a three-way with Moka and Naruto.

"Eh?" Moka exclaimed with wide eyes, "Y-Yukari-san!"

"I love you Moka-chan!" Yukari cried, "And I'll stop anyone who keeps us apart from each other and our Naruto-kun! We shall bed each other every night, threesome, FTW!"

The blonde teen in question laughed even harder and held his gut. Kurumu's and Tamao's eyes widened at the proclamation and they shouted, "HELL NO!"

"Stupid cows!" Yukari cried, pointing her somehow fixed wand at the two, "Stay away from my lovers!"

"My lovers!" Naruto repeated between his laughs as he rolled onto his stomach and pounded his fist on the ground.

"Little brat!" Kurumu growled, grabbing the witch by her shoulder and pulling her off the thankful, and shocked, vampire. Moka's face heated up when she realized exactly what Yukari had said. She snuck a glance at the tomoed blonde as he howled with laughter on the ground and her blush darkened, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"Fat cow!" Kurumu looked livid at that name and her eyes glared back at the defiant chocolate orbs glaring at her.

"Flat-chest!" Kurumu snapped back as she dropped the small girl and hugged her immense breasts, "No real man would enjoy a flat-chest pipsqueak such as yourself unless they were a lolicon!"

"Then I guess Naruto-kun is a lolicon!" Yukari shouted. The declaration made the blonde snap from his laughing state and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yukari-chan," Naruto said, getting everyone's attention, "Don't assume things, ok? Now, come on. I have something I want to show you."

"Your penis?" she asked almost too eagerly. The blonde rolled his head back and barked a laugh out while the two blue haired beauties glared heatedly at the disappointed brunette. Naruto grabbed Yukari's shoulder and looked back at the three girls now throwing pouts his way, "Now don't be like that. We'll be back, Ja ne!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, look who it be!" Mac greeted the blonde as he released Yukari's shoulder. The young witch stumbled and grabbed a chair in an effort to recover from Naruto's shunshin. The redheaded leprechaun laughed at her unease and looked at the rest of the group.<p>

"Now we need only to wait for Blitz," Draco said as he took a puff of his cigarette. Mac gave a friendly nod to the awed witch as she looked around at the other members of the Mon Starz.

Naruto walked past her and sat in his chair, yawning and cracking his neck. Rawhead noticed this and grinned before speaking, "Someone been getting it on with his vampy girl, eh? Is she a yowler?"

Naruto sent a bored glare Rawhead's way, "Ha-ha-ha, you're a fucking riot, Raw-hide."

"Aye," the boogeyman said with a grin, "That I am, but ye din 'a answer me, Blondie."

The other members, even the smoking leader, looked expectantly at the tomoed eyed blonde. Naruto groaned as Yukari squealed, "YAY! Threesome, here I come!"

As expected, Mac and Rawhead burst out laughing while Draco choked on his cigarette and Vern stared with wide eyes at the blonde.

"I didn't know you were a lolicon, Ruto..." Vern muttered before clapping a hand to his head, "Now I understand why you're not screwing Akashiya, Kuron, or Ichinose! You dig the flatties!"

Mac fell backwards out of his chair while Rawhead snapped his attention at the now grumbling blonde, "Hey, if you're not porkin them Uzumaki, can I 'ave one?"

A kunai manifested from an unknown location on the blonde imbedded itself three inches deep into his shoulder. The boogeyman grunted as he pulled it out and mock glared at the infuriated Hanyou, "Could've just said "No, Rawhead, you may not" but _no_, gotta go an throw another knife at me."

"Not my fault you're a goddamn spirit, Raw!" Naruto snarled. Yukari blinked in confusion before finally voicing the question she's been waiting to ask.

"Naruto-kun, where are we? Who are these guys?" she asked him. Naruto looked at Draco and the dragon shook his head. Naruto looked at the witch apologetically.

"Sorry, Yukari-chan," he said, "I can't answer those questions...yet."

Yukari frowned before smiling, "Okay! Why am I here then?"

"I can answer that, Imouto," a chilled voice said as he walked into the room. Yukari looked over to see a teenage boy nearly three times her size and her eyes widened. Around his left leg from the mid-thigh down was a cast with several symbols engraved on it and names signed in many different names.

"I need your help," Blitz said quietly as Vern and Draco assisted him and sitting down. Naruto frowned; he was unaware the yeti had been injured, but then again, Draco did say this would be a good test to see if the witch could help the Mon Starz later on. Blitz looked at the shocked witch, recalling a time when they first met.

"B-Blitz-nii?" the young brunette whimpered out, her eyes tearing up before she shot over the large oak table with the Mon Starz' insignia carved into the top and hugged the yeti tightly, "I missed you!"

Blitz chuckled before hugging her tightly, the two rookies of the club watching with confusion on their faces, and the three veterans smiling, knowing of the witch from stories the yeti told them. Draco and Vern silently sent the others looks telling them to keep quiet as the reunited "siblings" to reconnect.

"I missed you too, Imouto," Blitz said quietly, lifting the witch hat from her head and ruffling her hair, "Had I known you were attending Yokai, I would have helped a lot sooner."

"What happened to your leg, niisan?" Yukari asked with a glower, "I'll get whoever did it! Hit em with a trusty sink!"

Naruto, Mac, and Rawhead all shared a collective laugh at that, while the two reptilian members of the group smiled along with the chuckling Blitz. The white haired teen smiled at the brunette, ruffling her hair again and making her pout in annoyance.

"It's my own fault, Kari," he said with a grin, "Got a little too enthusiastic during a spar and it bit me in the ass. Tsunade-san" (Naruto snorted in amusement) "made this cast especially for me, telling me I can only heal the femur bone naturally. But luckily for me, I happen to know a young Witch-in-training that knows an actual healing witch whom happens to be her mother."

"How do ye know...Yukari, was it?" Rawhead asked the brunette, earning a nod from her as she climbed up to sit atop the Yeti's shoulder, as though she fit perfectly (which she did), before he continued, "How do ye know her anyway, Blitz?"

"There's a story I haven't thought about in a while," Blitz said with a chuckle before beginning to tell them how he had met the young witch's family a good seven years ago. It was during his time in New York that Blitz had first met Yukari, having gotten separated from his mother as a twelve year old and meeting a friendly family of witches that assisted him in finding his mom. The families stayed in touch, celebrating New Year parties and birthdays together thanks to magic and the powerful puppy dog look often given by the brunette witch. Yukari threw in her own stories, which made the white haired yeti feel embarrassed, knowing his friends would rib him for them later, especially a story concerning a rubber duck, a firework, and a very, very unlucky family black cat.

"He blew it up!" Rawhead laughed out, "My good God, lassie, say it nae be true! Our kind cuddly yeti made yer cat explode?"

"Hai!" Yukari giggled out before looking at the embarrassed Yeti, "Niisan did it on purpose no matter what he says. He doesn't like cats."

"They're Hell-spawn," Blitz countered, trying to defend his now peaceful ways and keep the ribbing down, "And who names their cat Boom, anyway?"

"I was five!" Yukari whined as the Mon Starz laughed at the squabbling siblings, "Be nice, Niisan or I won't call my Kaasan!"

"You will so, Kari," the yeti countered with a smug grin, "You love me too much."

The group laughed again as Yukari crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out in a pout. It was the beginning of the young witch's next chapter in her high school life, one she was excited to begin. Especially with her beloved Naruto-kun and her favorite 'niisan'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you are, the conclusion of Yukari's introduction. Not to mention the youngest, and newest, member of the Mon Starz. What comes next for our blonde friend? Read and Review to find out!<strong>

**Review here! Do it nauugh!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good News: I passed the writing portion of my COMPASS tests!**

**Better News: I also have a new chapter!**

**Bad News: First you must read the disclaimer T.T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot and some OCs introduced. NOTE: I have modified the song 'All the Above' by Mario (ft. T-Pain), but I based it off the acapella group On The Rocks' version while modifying it so it would fit Naruto's knowledge.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**8**

* * *

><p>The weeks had past and the group was entering his third month at the school, coming up on the quarterly tests. Kurumu and Yukari had continued to argue, with the latter becoming more and more of a perverted younger sister to a certain Uzumaki. Yukari had often voiced her dreams during Mon Starz meetings of a four way between herself, Akashiya Moka, Naruto and Blitz. The club's UK members wouldn't let the Tibetan and Hanyou live it down, Mac and Rawhead laugh about it to this moment.<p>

A blue haired mermaid and a pink haired vampire had gotten into a large fight caused by the former being found by the latter pressing said Uzumaki Naruto against a wall and making out with him just after he finished his morning exercises, the exhausted blonde being unable to fight her advances. Moka grew red with jealous rage before shrieking and attacking the mermaid with righteous feminine fury. During Tamao's recovery from her onslaught, the pink haired vampire spun around and captured a dazed blonde's neck in her mouth while slightly grinding against him. (Perhaps Yukari is more of an influence on Moka than we think...) Tamao shook herself from her daze and growled before attacking the pinkette, causing Moka to harshly remove her fangs from Naruto's neck, which made the blonde yelp in pain. Naruto clutched his throat before flaring his chakra, which he had done to signal his other "club".

This alerted Vern and Rawhead to his predicament. The two Mon Starz members couldn't help but laugh at their friend when they arrived.

"God man!" Rawhead managed to gasp out, "The hottest girl in school is necking ye and ye can't even live through it? What's wrong with that picture?"

"S-Shut up!" Naruto gasped out. The two girls that were starting to rip each other's clothes off stopped, much to the dismay of many male witnesses, and turned towards their injured crush.

"Naruto-kun/Naru-kun!" Tamao and Moka simultaneously cried before they both rushed to his aid. Moka put her hand on Naruto's neck over his own, applying inhuman strengthened pressure to his neck, increasing the clotting of his blood. Tamao, seeing the pinkette was doing something productive for her mate-to-be (and apologizing for causing his injury), turned on the two Mon Starz members.

"Now who are you two? Stop laughing at Naru-kun! You could have made an effort to help him!" the mermaid shouted, causing the two boys to shrink down into themselves.

"T-Tamao-chan," Naruto started before breaking out into a fit of coughs and spitting up a disgusting combination of phlegm and blood.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried in fear as she slid her shoulders under his left arm and snaked her right arm around his waist, steadying him as he held his throat, "Don't try to talk, heal first!"

Forgetting the two that had been laughing at her crush, Tamao appeared in a mirrored position on Naruto's left.

"My poor Mate," Tamao cooed, hugging the recovering blonde around his chest, over Moka's arm and under his arms, "Did the bad vampire hurt you?"

"Bad vampire?" Moka growled, "_You're_ the one that pulled _me_ off him!"

"I was doing him a favor and keeping you from draining Naru-kun dry!" the blue haired girl hissed out before smiling up at the blonde. The pinkette glared at the maiden and Naruto groaned in discomfort and pain. The blonde's annoyance started rising when Rawhead and Vern spoke again.

"He's gotta be gay," Vern said as he watched the whole scenario with wide eyes, "No straight guy would ignore such a thing."

"Tis a damn shame he gets those fine pieces of arse!" grumbled Rawhead as he crossed his arms over his chest, "This is just horrible to watch...such nice potential. All to waste!"

A kunai suddenly sent the boogeyman to the ground stopped their whining and all eyes watching went to that of the tomoed blonde. His left eye was twitching in annoyance and his left hand was drenched in blood, still in the post-throwing position.

"JEE-ZUS H CHRIST!" Rawhead hollered in pain as he yanked the kunai from his left pectoral, "That one was in my _lung_ ya daft idjiot!"

"Ah fuck off, Rawhead," Naruto grumbled, using the girl's stunned silence as a means to escape their glomp. He walked over to the boogeyman and held out a hand to the bald teen, offering to help him up. Rawhead accepted the hand and got back to his feet before driving his fist into the blonde's shoulder, earning a chuckle from the tomoed boy.

"Stop throwin things!" Rawhead growled, making the wyvern laugh and Naruto roll his eyes. The girls watching both felt their jaws drop before they stormed over to Naruto and tapped his shoulders. Turning to face them, Naruto was now face to face with two sweetly smiling beautiful women, their eyes gleaming with hurt and anger at discovering friends Naruto had kept from them.

"Naruto-kun/Naru-kun," they both said, "How do you know them/Who are these guys?"

"Oh, uh, well ya see, I, um," Naruto fumbled for an explanation as only Mon Starz members or hopefuls (such as Yukari) can know of the existence of the club. He looked over his shoulders at the two boys, both of whom merely smirked and shook their heads. _You sons of bitches..._Naruto thought angrily before looking back at the curious/angry girls in front of him. Taking a quick glance of his surroundings, Naruto noticed a flyer for a talent show and a devious lie came to his mind.

"They are helping me prepare for the...talent show?" Naruto tried before the girls blinked in confusion. He glanced back at the two, who got the gist of his plan and begrudgingly nodded their agreement, and grinned before facing the girls again, "Yeah! They're helping me with my talent at the talent show."

"You're entering the talent show?" Tamao asked with wide eyes while Moka suddenly beamed, "You have a talent? Can I see? Please, please, please, please?"

"He can't give a sneak preview to anyone," Vern said, grabbing Naruto's shoulder firmly and making the blonde grunt in discomfort, "Can't risk someone taking his spot. Sorry girls!"

That said, the blonde smiled apologetically at them and raised a hand seal they were all too familiar with. Before they could attempt to grab him, the bald teen behind Naruto grabbed his other shoulder and Naruto said, "Ja ne!" before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Tamao sighed in disappointment before glaring at Moka.

"This is all your fault, Akashiya!" the mermaid said, earning the pinkette's attention.

"_My_ fault?" Moka repeated before pointing accusingly at the blue haired girl, "You were practically shoving your tongue down Naruto-kun's throat! Choking him with that filthy tongue of yours!"

"He hasn't pushed me away once during our time together!" Tamao countered, "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Moka asked with narrowed eyes, "You and Kurumu know that I've become addicted to his blood. Tomato juice doesn't cut it anymore!"

"That's not our problem with your feeding!" Tamao snarled, "If you hadn't noticed, then there's got to be something wrong with you _down there_. After each feeding he walks with a slight limp!"

Moka's face turned a dark shade of pink and she turned away, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You do so!" Tamao hissed, making the girl's face turn a shade redder, "I've felt it when I...you know, and Kurumu's felt it when she jumps him during their cooking class-"

"Remind me to have a talk with Kurumu," Moka grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Tamao continued despite her interruption, "And you feel it whenever you feed off him from the front!"

"W-What's your point?" Moka asked, eyeing the blue haired girl suspiciously. Tamao smirked and her eyes gleamed with lust.

"The only way one of us is going to win this little squabble," Tamao started before leaning in and whispering to the blushing vampire, "is if one of us beds him first."

* * *

><p>From where Naruto was in the auditorium with Blitz and his girlfriend, the captain of the Yokai Glee Club and the Siren Mac mentioned during the first Mon Starz meeting, Sky, he glanced at the window and muttered, "I feel as though I should start locking my door and window at night."<p>

"Oh come off it, Naruto-san," Sky giggled out, her light voice sounding like the flutter of bird's wings, "Blitz-kun wants me to help find your talent, seeing as Vern-san and Tommy-san (Rawhead) already signed you up for the competition. Now, tell me what you can do again?"

Naruto groaned and leaned against the front of the stage as he looked over the injured Yeti and his beautiful girlfriend. The tomoed blonde wasn't that stupid, but Sky's personality reminded him of a cross between Shizune and the Crazy Snake Lady from the exams. Her aura radiated nothing but sadistic malice with an underlining aura of kindness, and the siren looked just like Team 8's sensei Kurenai, only with sky blue eyes, which are her namesake, and long sliver hair.

"I can make duplicates of myself, cast illusions, and create lightning, fire-" "Stop," Sky interrupted him with a hand up, "I didn't ask about your fighting skills, I asked you what you can do."

"Like what?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow. Sky sighed in exasperation before gesturing to the tomoed boy while looking at her boyfriend.

"What can he do?" she asked him. Blitz shrugged and the silver haired girl slapped him over the back of the head, "No help from you what-so-ever..."

Rubbing her eyes, Sky said, "Ok...We have ten hours until the show...what's something you do that no one knows about?"

_I lose control of the demon inside me and steal my best friends eyes before killing him brutally,_ Naruto thought with a dry chuckle before sheepishly saying, "I...hum?"

Blitz, seeing the hidden potential in one word, grinned and nudged Sky, "I've got an idea."

Pulling his girlfriend's ear to his lips, Blitz whispered a few things to her. Slowly, a smile came over the silver haired girl's face and when he finished speaking, she looked at him and said, "Babe, you're a genius."

"So I'm told," the Tibetan native said with a grin before both looked at the confused tomoed blonde and smiled.

"Naruto-san..." Sky said with a smile that instantly put Naruto on the edge, "Have you ever heard of a Boy Band?"

"A Boy-what now?" the blonde asked before the siren grabbed his right arm and the yeti grabbed his left arm. As soon as they explained the plan for his talent, Naruto cursed whatever deity was in control of his life.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-koi's going to be in the talent show?" Kurumu asked the pink haired vampire with a beaming smile. Tamao and Moka arrived at the Newspaper club with a plea to the club's teacher, Nekonome, to cover the talent show. When asked why, the two girls said Naruto would be among the performers. Of course, this earned the other two girls' attention and both bombarded the two girls with questions.<p>

"Yeah," Tamao answered for the pinkette trying to pry the glomping witch off of her chest, "But two guys helping him wouldn't let Naru-kun show us what he can do!"

"Two boys are helping him?" Yukari asked, dropping the pout she was giving to Moka for prying her off, "What do they look like?"

"One's practically a skeleton," Moka said, "And he had a scary voice, but he seemed unaffected when Naruto-kun threw a kunai at him."

"The other's a short blue haired boy, more like your hair Kuron," the mermaid threw in, "He's about five inches shorter than Naru-kun."

_Rawhead and Vern?_ Yukari thought before beaming, "Oh I know them! They're goofballs. Naruto-kun's perfectly safe with them!"

The other three, not so sure if Yukari was just trying to keep Moka in a chipper mood or off guard, didn't lighten up at all. They seemed to tense even more if anything.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to wear <em>this<em>?" Naruto asked with annoyance as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in black leather pants, making him feel incredibly stupid, a sleeveless navy shirt with an orange swirl on the front of it, which was much tighter than he was used to, and he was shoved into a pair of blue and black shoes that Blitz called 'Nikes'. Not to mention Sky made him pull the Shodai necklace over his shirt and had him tie his hetai-ite, which she found after going through his duffle bag (he hadn't found the need to unpack), around his left bicep.

"Yes!" Blitz and Sky simultaneously replied as they went through his things. Sky huffed in annoyance before looking at the blonde.

"Where's your iPod?" she asked. Naruto looked dumbly at her and the siren tried again, "Your Zune?"

"The hell is a Zune?" the tomoed blonde asked her. Sky paled and looked at Blitz who sighed and dropped the blonde's duffle bag.

"Where you come from, do you have MP3 players?" Blitz asked. Naruto slowly shook his head.

"I've never heard of a more ridiculous name," the boy said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, "What is it?"

Blitz reached into his back pocket and pulled a small rectangular device with a small screen on it and a circle just beneath it. The yeti third year pressed a few buttons on the device and handed it to the blonde while explaining what it was, "Obviously your village is out of tune with today's technological advancements, an MP3 player, like my iPod Nano that you're holding, is a type of device that allows humans to bring their music or videos with them on the go."

"...What kind of fucked up enchantments...?" Naruto mumbled as he explored the small device in his hand.

"Not magic," Blitz corrected softly, "But science. Or rather, a human's explained version of magic. This small device can carry up to two _thousand_ songs."

"Bull shit!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes, "This little thing can hold two thousand songs? How?"

"That's the magical part," Sky interrupted her boyfriend before he could be lost to his technological fandom; "We don't _have_ to know. Here, use these headphones and choose a song that reflects your life."

"Sky..." Blitz started to try and steer his girlfriend away from turning his club's newest Probie into a mindless singing zombie, only to be silenced by the glare that threatened one of the few things keeping him happy. Being as smart as he was, the Tibetan became very quiet as Naruto searched through the iPod for a song.

As soon as the blonde started nodding his head to a beat only he could hear due to the headphones, Sky and Blitz looked at him with small smiles. He looked back at them and pulled the headphones out.

"This one," he said, a small gleam of excitement in his eyes, "If I'm doing this, I'll only do it with this song."

Blitz took the iPod and looked at the song before grinning at Sky, "Told ya this would be easy."

Sky shook her head after seeing the song he had chosen before looking at him with a stern glare, "Fine. This song, but then I choose the songs from now on! Now, you've got to do a few things at once...can you do tha-?"

Before the word left her mouth, Naruto's hands went into a familiar cross shape and five duplicates of him appeared. He looked at the astounded yeti and shocked siren with a grin and asked, "You were saying?"

"H-How many can you make at once?" Blitz asked with wide eyes. Naruto put a hand on his chin as he thought.

"Well..." the blonde said after a moment of thinking, "My maximum limit before my, erm, clause for enrollment was perhaps twenty, twenty-five hundred...I could maybe pull off making five thousand...Maybe more."

"O-Over F-F-F-F-F-FIVE THOUSAND?" Sky shrieked as Blitz' jaw visibly fell to the floor, "How-what-where-...Just what type of monster are you, Naruto-san?"

The Narutos all grinned before replying simultaneously, "One of a kind!"

* * *

><p>Kurumu, Moka, Yukari and Tamao all waited with bubbling excitement as they sat in the audience for the talent show. So far, a boy with glasses had done the plate balancing trick many have done before. Shockingly, a plate fell and he was escorted offstage. A group of tap-dancers were after that, doing fairly well before someone in the audience threw a banana peel onstage. The offender was removed from the audience by the two boys Moka and Tamao met earlier that day. Several other acts included an opera singer, a comidian that only succeeded in being cheered as he was dragged off-stage, and other acts that had potential...once they practiced more. As the most recent act finished, an illusionist, a balding man wearing a turtleneck and scarf walked onstage.<p>

"Thank you all for being a good audience!" the drama teacher, Mr. Tao Inoue, said, "And I'd like to thank my fellow judges for helping me with this year's Talent Show! Ms. Sky Dae, our Glee Club's captain. Mr. Ginei Morioka, our Photography Club's Vice President. And the Headmaster himself. Thank you! Now, unfortunately, we have only one more performer, a last minute addition to tonight's show, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki will be singing for us tonight!"

The Newspaper Club all had stars in their eyes as the blonde walked onstage with a microphone in hand. He was wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie over a blue tee-shirt that fit close to his body and black baggy leather-ish pants over blue and black Nikes. He smiled at Mr. Inoue and the two shook hands before Inoue left the stage. Naruto looked out to the crowd before smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck.

"I know that it's against the rules to use anything that would risk revealing what type of monster you are in the competition," he admitted, "But I don't really want to win, so Fuck the rules!"

The boys in the crowd clapped approvingly and the girls cheered as Naruto held his fingers in a familiar Tiger seal and molded his chakra. Twelve more tomoed eyed blondes appeared and they all removed their hoodies to differentiate themselves from the original. Three stepped back and began beat-boxing into the mics.

One clone chuckled and another stepped forward, "Ladies and Gentlemen, from Konoha of Hi no Kuni, We are One Man Band!"

"Yo, Boss, you ready?" another asked as the two other clones joined the beat-boxers. The original smiled and took a small breath before stepping forward. "Here we go!"

"Tell me what do ya see, when ya lookin at me?" he asked while pointing at himself.

"_OHH-Oh-ohh-oh!"_ the Chorus clones sang.

"On a mission to be, what I'm destined to be," Naruto rapped, a clone henging behind him into Kage robes. The crowd cheered as Naruto continued, "I been through the pain and the sorrow, my struggle is nothin' but love." _"Ohh-oh-ohh-oh!"_

"I'm a soldier, a fighter, a hardened survivor and all the above, yeah..." the blonde said, pointing to the sky at the word above.

"_All the above, oh, all the above, oh, all the abo-oh-ohh-of, all the above, oh, all the above (Yeah!)"_

"All the abo-o-o-ove," Naruto sang before returning to the slight beat-dancing he had going on, the crowd was on its feet as he continued, "Listen! Really, what do ya see, when you're lookin at me? _(Ohh-oh-ohh-oh)_ See me come up from nothing, to me living my dreams!"

A clone henged into a much younger Naruto, near age five, wearing a white and orange shirt similar to what he's often seen in today, and green shorts. The original sighed slightly before gesturing to the clone that sat and burst into tears childishly, representing his lonely childhood.

"I done been to the bottom, I done suffered a lot; I deserve to be rich headin straight for the top!" Naruto said, pointing to the clone then himself as the song changed from speaking of his past to his present and future. "Look how I ride to the block, Look how I rep for my hood! I get nothing but love when I go to my hood. Getting to fortune and fame, money's goin to shame. My new problem today is a guy named Pein."

"_Ohh, oh, ohh, oh-oh"_

Naruto went to the other side of the stage, pointing to himself as he continued, "How the hell could you stop me? Why in the world would ya try? I'd go on forever, that's just how I'm designed."

He pointed to his eyes, making several girls in the front row squeal, "That's just how I was built, see the look in my eyes?"

He threw his arm out and said, "You take all this from me, and I'm still gonna survive!"

Moka, Tamao, Kurumu and Yukari all cheered as they watched their friend/mate-to-be/destined one entertain the many students attending the show. The girls each felt a pang in her heart when they saw the crying child on stage, not knowing much of their crush's past.

"You'll get the truth from me, but some people goin lie," Naruto sang, not be specific about what he meant, "I'm a part of these streets, til the day that I die. Say hi to my haters, they're mad I actually made it. Take a look, you can tell I'm destined for greatness!"

"_Tell me what do you see, _When you're lookin at me?" Naruto and a clone said as the clone stepped forward, "_(ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh) _I'm on a mission to be, what I'm destined to be _(Ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh)_ I done been through all the pain and the sorrow, my words are driven by love. I'm a soldier, a fighter, a hardened survivor, shit, I'm all the above!"

"_All the above, oh, all the above, oh, all the abo-oh-ohh-of, all the above, oh, all the above (Yeah!)"_

Naruto nodded as he walked to the other side of the stage, looking into the crowd and at a pretty senior before crouching down and continuing, "It's easy ta hate, but harder to love, ne? Y'all don't understand, some y'all quickly to judge me. Put your foot in my life, Picture you livin my life. Picture your holdin a cell, picture them hatin your life. Picture being in charge, picture beatin the odds."

Naruto closed his eyes, allowing tears of blood to spill as he willed them down before he continued while walking to the center of stage, "Picture you willing to bleed, picture you wearing my scars."

He lifted his shirt slightly to show his stomach and flared his chakra, allowing the seal to show and making the Headmaster blink before narrowing his eyes while several girls squealed, the Newspaper Club being a part of it. Some guys in the club seethed quietly while others ignored it, figuring he was just going for more points to the judges. The Mon Starz, grouped together in the back all chuckled, Mac taking a sip of the coke in his hands.

"Fuckin show off..." he jokingly grumbled with a smile on his face.

Naruto locked eyes with Sky, giving her a small smile before he continued as he crouched in effort to get close and bowed his head as the lights dimmed slightly, "Thank you for making me struggle, thank you for making me grind. You helped perfected my hustle, tellin me the world ain't mine."

Naruto stood and looked over the crowd as his clones continued to beat-box. The blonde held his right hand out while switching his mic to his left hand, "You been seeing me lately? I'm a miracle baby. I refuse to lose, this' what the village done made me. I put that on my father, tryin ta hope for tomorrow. When I think that I can't; I envision Jiraiya!"

A clone stepped back and henged into a pillar while two other clones jumped onto it and did a combined henge, forming the sage in his usual introduction speech while standing atop the toad. The blonde turned and gave a quick salute to the statue as the rest of the clones stepped forward.

Naruto turned and continued, "I envision the diamonds, I envision no armies. If the world was perfect, all my friends behind me _(all my friends behi-i-ind me)_! Aren't you happy I made it? That I'm making a statement? Take a look, bitch, you can tell I'm destined for greatness!"

Naruto threw his arms out as two clones used henge. One jumping behind the statue of Jiraiya and becoming the Hokage Monument with his face on it in a serious stare while being next to Tsunade's. The other henged into the Kage robes, his hands behind his back.

"Tell me what do ya see, when you're lookin at me?" the blonde asked, running his open hand over his face as he sang the chorus, "On a mission to be, what I'm destined to be. _(Ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh)_ I done been through the pain and the sorrow, I live only to love. I'm a soldier, a fighter, a hardened survivor, shit, I'm all the above!"

"_All the above, oh, all the above, oh, all the abo-oh-ohh-of, all the above, oh, all the above (Ye-e-ah!)"_

Naruto hopped down from the stage to the floor just in front of the judges table and hopped onto that, startling Mr. Inoue and Gin while the Headmaster chuckled and wrote on his scoreboard while Sky shook her head and did the same. The blonde ignored the judges as he continued, "Now if ya come to the spot _(spot)_, All the way from the dock _(dock)_, I hustle hard cuz it's all the same _(They know, They know)_. And you know that I ain't goin stop _(stop)_, Cuz when I get to the top _(top)_, and everyone'll know my name! _(They'll know, They'll know)_."

Naruto leapt back to the stage before turning around and the lights dimmed again as his tomoes spun slowly, "Still fightin, still hustling. No more Pein, no more sufferin."

Naruto ran his hand through the air in a final swipe motion to emphasize his goal of ending suffering before he pointed to his friends in the Newspaper club and his Mon Starz brethren, "To my ladies and my shorties and my thugs _(Ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh)_ Start dancing and bath in my love!"

"_All the above, oh, all the above, oh, all the abo-oh-ohh-of, all the above, oh, all the above (Yeah!)"_

Naruto dismissed all of his clones, including the henged ones, before dimming the lights and having a spotlight shine down on himself. The blonde took a small breath before continuing softly, "All the above, all the above. Oh, All the above, all the above, all the abo-oh-ah-of."

As he finished he dropped his arms and looked out to the crowd. The audience stood and cheered wildly, clapping, whistling, shouting profanity in approval. A pair of panties shot onto the blonde's face, making him turn a bright shade of red before chuckling and throwing them to the side. The Judges stood and clapped, to which he bowed and nodded his head thankfully.

Naruto panted slightly while out of breath and said, "I'd like to thank Blitz and Sky for their help in this, my friends in the Newspaper Club for their support, and I'd like to thank all of you for coming and not checking under your seats! Ja ne!"

The moment he said that, he vanished in a swirl of leaves before a loud fart echoed in the auditorium and a nasty smell overcame the room. Several people cried out in dismay while the Mon Starz laughed and coughed. The Newspaper Club were whisked away by several swirls of leaves, as were the Mon Starz and Sky. The Headmaster coughed and rubbed his eyes furiously.

_Smug little brat...despite this, he will be the entertainment for the next family gathering,_ The headmaster thought sinisterly while next to him a certain vice president growled as he hacked on the scent. The aggravated teen's thoughts were: _I'm going to KILL Uzumaki!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YEAH! I am adding the Ginei sequence in! This was a good filler chapter if I do say so myself. And we met Blitz' girlfriend! Winning with Tiger Blood! R&amp;R! I'm high as a kite!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: the song in the last chapter, for those who want to know, was **_**All the Above**_** by Maino, but it was re-mixed by the college acapella group On The Rocks (whom you may have seen perform **_**Bad Romance**_** on YouTube). I listened to both versions and used the basic beats to write that song.**

**Good News: I learned how to Dougie!**

**Better News: I also have a new chapter!**

**Bad News: First you must read the disclaimer T.T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot and some OCs introduced.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**9**

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since the talent show and Naruto's prank, as well as his consequence, had taken full effect. People were finally washing the smells off, and the girls all chastised the blonde before congratulating him on his performance. Thankfully, Naruto had managed to accept all of their congratulation kisses without any of them starting a fight. A feat many would consider impossible.<p>

Speaking of the blonde, Naruto yawned as he plopped down in his chair in the meeting room for the Mon Starz, not noticing the smirks on the faces of his other members when they looked at him. A round of laughter came from the two spirits from the UK. Vern bit down on his lip so hard, blood slowly began dripping from it. Blitz and Draco shook their heads, smiles on their faces, while the former kept his hand over his 'younger' sister's eyes. Yukari muffled spell after spell into the hand of her Tibetan brother.

"What the hell are you two laughing about now?" Naruto asked tiredly, "And don't start with the whole 'inside joke' shit, cuz I haven't said a damn thing yet...Hell, I haven't even showered yet!"

"We can tell," Blitz chuckled out, extending his hand and freezing a small mirror into place before the tomoe-eyed blonde. Draco's smile grew as he tossed a small towel onto the mirror, which the tired blonde grabbed before looking in it.

Naruto furrowed his brows and looked down, his eyes widening at what he saw. Purple lipstick was decorating his face in the shape of thin lips. The tomoes in his eyes spun backwards as confusion overcame him and he slowly wiped at them before yelping and pulling his hand away.

"What's wrong, fag?" Mac teasingly asked, "Get a little sick at the touch of a woman's lipstick?"

"Fuck off!" Naruto snarled, his eyes flashing Mangekyo as they narrowed and looked at the mirror closely examining the lipstick mark on his left cheek before he spoke again, "...It...It's cold..."

"Cold?" Rawhead scoffed, "Daft idjiot. It's a kiss! How can it bleedin be cold?"

"He must really be deep in the closet," Mac chuckled out before hissing in pain when Vern kicked him. Mac looked ready to retort violently before he noticed the look on the wyvern's face. Mac glanced around the table, noting that Yukari's face was still being covered by Blitz, before looking at the blonde on his right.

"You said it was cold?" Blitz quietly asked.

Naruto didn't reply, he lifted the towel up to his face and wiped at it again, gritting his teeth when he started rubbing it away. The cold seeped through the towel and latched onto his skin. Naruto yelped again when the cold affected him and brought his covered toweled hand away from his face.

"Gah!" Yukari finally yelped when she pried Blitz' hand away from her face before she glared at the white haired boy, "Why'd you do that, nii-san? I couldn't breathe! S&M might be for Sky-chan-...Oh, Hi Naruto-kun...What's on your face?"

Naruto remained silent, his eyes narrowing as he rubbed furiously at the marks on his face. The reflection in the mirror began morphing and his eyes went wide when he saw the new reflection.

_M-Moka-chan!_ He thought as the young vampire girl stared him in the face. Moka smiled and puckered her lips, covered in purple lipstick, before blowing him a kiss. He jumped back, knocking his chair over. He dropped the towel in his hand and pressed his back against the wall as the mirror slowly stood on its edge, Moka's smiling face within it. Purple marks replaced the red blood she had and a small frown crossed her face.

"_Why didn't you kiss me, Naruto-kun? Why didn't you take me as your own?_" she asked him. Naruto gripped his head and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was on his back, his arms being held down by Rawhead and Vern while Mac was shaking his shoulders and shouting at him in an ancient Irish language.

"W-What? Who? What happened?" the tomoed blonde asked with confusion as the three helped him up. Mac sat him in a chair and used his right hand to open his eye, examining it.

"Vern," the Leprechaun slowly said, "Get me a blonde woman that's tall, got big tits, and enjoys a good fuck."

"What'll that do?" Vern asked curiously as he watched the redheaded Irishman examine the blonde's eye. Mac looked at the wyvern with a completely serious face.

"It'll guarantee I get fucked before school lets out, ya fuckin' stupid man!" he replied, earning laughter from the others, aside from the tired blonde, before looking at the tomoed-eye boy, "As for the lad 'ere, give 'im a penicillin. All he 'as is a fever and that strange purple marks...Boyo, who was it ye was hanging out with the day before today?"

"He hung out with the Cow, the Shark, and Moka-chan, Mac-san," Yukari chimed in, joining the Leprechaun's position examining the purple marks, "Can I get a sample? Maybe Kaasan knows where it came from."

"Good idea, Yukari-chan," Blitz quietly praised, patting her head, before looking at Draco, "Drake, we need to get it off."

"Yeah, I know..." Draco replied, puffing on his cigarette before snorting smoke through his nostrils, "Contact Merlin, his number's over by the Apple."

"YOU KNOW MERLIN?" Yukari shrieked, "_THE_ MERLIN?"

Blitz chuckled and patted the young witch's head again, making her scowl at his actions and wishing she didn't leave her hat in her room, "Naw, Merlin's second cousin Mitchel Merlin III, he was here two years ago and part of our group. I'll give him a buzz and see if he knows what to do."

"Right," Draco nodded before looking at Yukari, "Sorry squirt, but you've got the worst job possible."

"What's that, Draco-san?" Yukari asked, looking up at the smirking dragon. When her eyes met his, her little heart sped up and fear grasped her mindset. She regretted asking the words when she looked around and saw everyone else, even Naruto, had a small smirk on their face.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO-KUNKOI'S SICK?" three voices shrieked in the halls, making several students cover their ears in pain. Yukari gasped in fear as she clung to Moka's leg for dear life before Kurumu grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

"WHERE'S MY DESTINED ONE? HE NEEDS ME!" the succubus shouted, shaking the small witch. In a flash, Moka and Tamao interfered with her rather unique way of interrogation.

"Whoa, there, settle down," Tamao chided the sex-addicted girl, restraining her by holding her arms behind her back, "I wanna go find Naruto-kun, too, but hurting Yukari isn't going to help at all!"

Moka nodded as she held the frightened witch in a comforting hug, one that easily soothed her fears. Kurumu sighed before narrowing her eyes and pulling her arms free, crossing them under her impressive bust and making several cat-callers very happy.

"Yeah, ok, whatever," the blue haired girl relented before locking her eyes on Tamao, "Who said you could console Naruto-koi?"

Tamao's own eyes narrowed and she poked Kurumu in the chest roughly, making several witnesses' eyes gleam with anticipation, before harshly saying, "The same person who decided you'd be the one to help my mate!"

"Um, couldn't we all cheer him up?" Moka suggested before shrinking back under the glares of her two rivals, "Right, not so much a good idea. Sorry..."

"Humph, it doesn't matter anyway because Draco-san and Blitz-nii-kun have put Naruto-kun under quarantine!" Yukari scoffed before slapping her hands under her mouth as the three girls locked their eyes on her. Moka furrowed her brows and Tamao put her fists on her hips while Kurumu gritted her teeth.

"Who put Naruto-kun/-koi under quarantine?" the three questioned. Yukari swallowed and tried hopelessly to think of something before sighing and looking around. The last bell had rung nearly five minutes ago, allowing the girls free roam of the school. Yukari didn't want to risk being followed, but Naruto had always taken her with him to the Mon Starz meetings in his weird Shunshin thing.

With a reluctant sigh, the young witch looked at them and hardened her resolve before saying, "Meet me in my room in twenty minutes...I gotta do my homework before I explain."

"For what?" Moka asked, only to be met with silence from the young witch as she walked away, nervousness on her face as she contemplated how she was going to tell Draco how badly she messed up. The pinkette looked at the two blue haired girls now locked in a glare-down before her green eyes narrowed.

"We've got twenty minutes," Tamao said, crossing her arms, "So we each get at least a chance to say, honestly, how far we've each gotten with Naru-kun."

"Tch, neither of you have a chance," Kurumu scoffed, turning her body slightly and cupping her breasts, "My girls and I have this little 'war' in the bag. As soon as Naru-koi accepts me as his one and only, you both are going to be begging me to let you in on our nightly fuck-fest."

"You wish, succubus!" Moka snarled, her more possessive traits coming to light as her eyes flashed red, "Naruto-kun wants more than just sex, and I'm positive neither of you know how to win without bedding him!"

"At least we don't suck him dry in public like a cheap whore!" Kurumu snarled before clamping a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. Tamao's eyes widened as well before she covered her gasp with her hands and looked at the vampire. Moka visibly flinched from the verbal blow before closing her eyes and turning around. She barely looked over her shoulder when she spoke.

"I'll see you at Yukari's later..." the pinkette vampire mumbled out before walking away. The blue haired girls exchanged a worried glance before rushing after their frienemy, one apologizing repetitively while the other consoled her by wrapping her arms around the pinkette's shoulders.

* * *

><p>In the Mon Starz room, Naruto's head snapped up and the purple mark glowed before cracking slightly. The three guarding him, Draco, Rawhead, and Vern, all tensed when he moved. When he last went into a daze, his first one, he softly exclaimed his desire for a female body. He stood up to leave to do something, but when Rawhead got in his way, he simply backhanded the Scottish ghoul with his left hand. It took Blitz to knock him to the ground, the others jumping on him shortly afterwards.<p>

"Naruto?" Vern slowly asked, hesitant to talk to their possessed friend, "You ok, bro?"

"...something...something is wrong..." the blonde whispered, his eyes looking to the sky, "Something is getting close. Very close...I can feel...Feel its anger..."

The three Mon Starz playing guard for the blonde exchanged a concerned glance. Suddenly, Naruto's head jerked back and his body convulsed as purple lightning streaked across his skin. The three jumped back and went into defensive poses when they suddenly stopped and looked with wide eyes at their blonde friend.

His eyes had become completely purple and his mouth was the same shade as them. He turned his head to look at Draco and said, **"RELEASE ME!"**

"Dude...anyone else got the feeling of déjà vu?" Rawhead asked as he repressed a shudder. Draco did the same and shakily pulled a cigarette out before lighting it and taking a puff. Calm, due to the nicotine in his veins, the dragon looked at the blonde.

"What deity am I speaking with?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes slightly, "What is your name?"

The purple eyes closed as the mouth curled upwards in a smile before the eyes opened again, **"The boy's mind calls me Kyuubi...His demon...But that overgrown fur-ball of fun is still trapped. I am Lust. I want a body. I want a body, now."**

Draco narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms before asking doubtfully, "Lust? One of the Seven?"

Naruto's head nodded before Lust spoke again, **"That's right. This boy, a fine specimen of human-demon mind you, has so much lust directed at him, I slowly began to develop within him. What a dirty mind he has from his life, too. A shame it is not the body I want."**

"Yeah, ok, that's not weird at all," Vern muttered. Rawhead nodded his agreement as he nervously cracked his knuckles.

"What do we have to do in order for you to have the body you want?" Draco asked, taking another puff of smoke before glancing at Vern and Rawhead, silently telling them to relax. The two did as their 'president' instructed, but still kept nervous glares locked on their possessed friend.

Lust laughed, making them all twitch from hearing their friend's mouth release a disturbed laugh, before looking at them with a smirk, **"This boy could give me a body. The body I want...the one I **_**Lust**_** for. Ku-ku-ku..."**

"Okie-dokie, that's all for me, then," Rawhead said as he slowly backed away, "Seein' that idjiot laugh creepily is enough ta get Nessie out the Loch."

"What does Naruto have to do?" Draco asked with a furrowed brow, "Will it hurt him?"

"**Questions, questions...all sentient beings are the same after all,"** Lust purred out with a smile, making Vern gag slightly, before it became serious, **"Undo this boy's, Naruto you called him, binds and I shall release my hold on him."**

"Yeah, uh, how's about we don't do that, and instead we find a way to exorcise yer ass to the fiery depths of Hell, ya fuckin' bitch?" Rawhead snarled, his fists clenching, "Ye possessed our friend! Why should we take yer word for anything worth anything?"

"Because she's one of the Seven Sins!" Blitz exclaimed as he walked into the room, in his hand was a book that looked older than time itself. The yeti walked over to Draco and whispered, "Yukari spilled the beans to those girls; we have ten minutes to get this thing out of Naruto before she spills her guts about all of us."

"She's on toilet duty for three weeks after this," the dragon growled before looking at their possessed friend and loudly asking, "Ok, so say we unbind you, what happens then?"

"**Then I simply leave my host's body for another, provided you find a female body that suits my desires," **Lust chuckled out before grinning, **"Good luck with that by the way."**

"God, where are we going to find a willing sacrifice for Naruto? And don't say those girls!" Blitz shouted before Mac could suggest anything. The small Leprechaun scowled and crossed his arms before muttering under his breath.

Draco and Blitz exchanged a glance before going to either side of their bound friend. Before either did something, Draco asked again, "You swear not to stay in Naruto's body?"

"**Oh, I do solemnly swear, Mr. Bogart," **Lust purred, batting Naruto's eyelashes at him. Draco and Blitz swallowed the vomit that threatened to come from their mouths at the sight before slicing the leather bands and unlocking the chains that kept the blonde in the seat. The purple colors faded and Naruto stood, holding his head.

"Naruto, you ok?" Draco asked as he helped the tomoed boy steady himself. The blonde grunted before shaking his head.

"Kami...and I thought the Baka-Kitsune was hard enough to endure," Naruto grumbled before righting himself and cracking his knuckles, "Everyone stand back, I got a spirit in me, and I'm letting it out!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Mac and Rawhead cried out, making Naruto smirk before he lifted his hands into a focusing hand seal.

"**Oiroke-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto said as created a duplicate of himself. The space next to him was enshrouded in smoke before a purple light left Naruto, making the mark on his cheek vanish before a purple beauty mark appeared on the face of the duplicate that appeared on Naruto's left, just in front of Draco. The Mon Starz members' jaws all fell as Naruto smiled in pride at his original technique.

Standing before them, with two long blonde ponytails and purple irises in her eyes, was a female version of their blonde friend. She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, enhancing her D-cup sized bust, and hip-hugging jeans ending at the middle of her calf. On her feet were two sandals similar to Naruto's, only hers were blue instead of black. She smiled at the blonde, her purple lipstick-covered lips arching at both ends and making the faint whisker marks on her cheeks crinkle together.

Mac was the first to speak, "SO YOU _ARE_ A TRANSEXUAL!"

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Naruto snapped, turning on the small shrimp with a glare before smiling at the possessed Oiroke Bunshin, "So...Lust, huh?"

"Yes...thank you, _Na-ru-to_," Lust purred, leaning towards him with a suggestive smile. Naruto held his hands up and pushed her back slightly as he nervously laughed. The Mon Starz all watched as the possessed Oiroke bunshin continued to flirt with the blonde.

"Oh this is bullshit!" Mac cried out, "The fuckin bastard gets that ass, too? What the fuck, man?"

"Sorry, Mac-kun," Lust purred, jumping onto Naruto's back and making the tomoed blonde stumble forwards, "But you just don't _smell_ right."

"Smell? What's that supposed ta mean then?" Rawhead asked, only to receive a finger from the Sin as she flicked him off and wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck. With the skill of an expert, Lust smirked at them and blew the Mon Starz a kiss before she whisked the blonde away in a purple version of his **Shunshin**.

"...We still 'ave to save 'im, don't we?" the green haired Leprechaun muttered as his shoulders slumped. Vern patted his shorter friend's shoulder reassuringly while Draco rubbed his eyes.

"Am I the only one shocked Naruto knew how to change genders?" the dragon asked the group, making them pause before they each (save for Blitz) dashed for an available garbage can. Draco smirked and shook his head while the Tibetan chuckled.

The two oldest members of the Mon Starz exchanged a glance before looking at the recovering members. Draco, using his position as head honcho expertly, spoke in a commanding fashion, "You three, go search for the sicko-erm, I mean Naruto. Blitz and I gotta go talk to Yukari about something."

"Right boss/Aye/Fine," were the responses he received before they each used a spell or incantation to teleport from the room. Draco and Blitz looked at each other before they too left the Mon Starz room.

* * *

><p>"Ok, we're here," Moka said with a cheerful smile, "What did you want to show us, Yukari?"<p>

Moka was happier now as she got the two blue headed girls she considered her friends (or frenemies as Kurumu put it) to apologize. They also agreed that rather than fight continuously for the blonde's heart, they would try a fair way of getting Naruto to be theirs. The only problem they had now, was how they would decide a fair way to get an attractive boy's heart without using his 'second' brain.

"Who are Blitz and Draco?" Tamao asked, her inner detective hard at work as she tried to recall where she had heard the names before, "And where's Naru-kun?"

"Uhh, well, you see, I um...Naruto-kun is, err, um..." Yukari fumbled for a response before yelping when she saw the enraged face on the succubus. The young brown haired witch jumped behind Moka and peeked out between the girl's legs (making the poor vampire blush slightly), before she exclaimed, "I don't know what Blitz-nii and Draco-san did with Naruto-kun!"

"Who are they?" Kurumu hissed as her form started to change, "You have three seconds to tell me, witch!"

Before the blue haired succubus could begin counting, knocks came at the door and Yukari sighed in relief. She quickly dashed to the door and opened it, jumping into the arms of a surprised white haired teen nearly six and a half feet tall. The three girls in the room all felt their eyes widen as they looked at the size of the two teens before them.

"Easy there, Imouto," the white haired man quietly said, his voice seeming cool as ice, "What's got ya worked up?"

"!" the witch quickly spat out before climbing onto the shoulder of the tall teen and dropping to wrap her arms around his neck and hide behind his back, "SAVE ME!"

Draco laughed at Yukari's terrified state before stepping forward, allowing Blitz to soothe his younger sister's fears of being killed. The bald, tattooed teen pulled another cigarette out and looked at the wide eyes of the three girls. With an arched brow, he asked, "Alright if I light one up? It's a little tense in here, and I'm starting to get nervous. Believe me, you don't want me nervous."

The three wordlessly nodded their heads as they looked up at the incredibly tall teen, and Draco lit his cigarette before putting his pack away and took a long inhale of the smoke. With a relaxed sigh, Draco put the cancer stick between his right fingers and pulled it from his mouth before speaking, "I'm Draco. That's all you need to know. Behind me is Blitz. Yukari is his little adoptive sister. We're both senior members of a..."extra-curricular" club your friend Naruto joined some time ago."

"H-How come Naruto-kun never told us about the club, D-Draco-san?" Moka barely asked. The smoking teen smiled and took another puff of his cigarette.

"It's a guys' only," Draco said before quickly adding, "But we're starting to expand our choices, as Yukari is a hopeful...who's going to start Hell-week soon enough..."

At that mutter, Yukari swallowed and ducked behind Blitz once again.

"Where's Naru-kun?" Tamao asked, stepping towards the teen and crossing her arms, "And just what is this club? The army-surplus club? Is that how Naru-kun got his vest?"

"To answer your questions in reverse; "Yes", "No", and "I Can't Tell You" for the last two," Draco answered, taking another puff on his stick, "I don't know where that idiot went. Some bitch sin or something possessed him, had him make a clone of himself, possessed the clone, and then took him away."

"TOOK HIM AWAY?" the girls shrieked, having only heard the last part before they broke out into an uproar. Blitz sighed and turned around to look at Yukari while Draco tried to calm the three girls down. The Yeti had a bad feeling about this, and it didn't help that one of the seven HUMAN sins was what they were dealing with.

_If it is the 'Sin' I'm thinking of, and I hope to god it's not, then we might not be able to find Naruto..._ Blitz thought as he knelt to comfort the crying Yukari, who burst into tears after hearing her 'Naruto-kun' was kidnapped. The Yeti hugged his younger sister before thinking, _I just pray Naruto can handle himself against the bane of male-kind._

* * *

><p>"Na-ru-to-kun...wake up sleepy-head..." a voice purred. Naruto groaned before slowly sitting up, grabbing his head as he did so before looking around. In front of him, thankfully fully clothed, was Lust. His thoughts were thankful as that meant it wasn't another psycho-girl trying to get him in the sack. He then examined the room, noting the very expensive looking décor that was around it. The bed he was on, for example, was softer than anything he had ever slept on before.<p>

Two tomoed eyes widened as Naruto realized something. He _had_ slept on something as soft as this before! His face flushed in remembrance as he barely slept on that bed at all. A knock came at the door and the two occupants of the room looked to the right, before Lust cheerfully called out, "He's here, clean, dressed, and ready to go, Mistress!"

_Mistress?_ Naruto thought in confusion before the door opened and a figure walked in. Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his mouth drop as he took in the figure's platinum blonde hair, held up in a fancy hairstyle, and the striking blue eyes that were slightly turquoise, eyes shining with love and joy. The robes were similar to what he had seen the girl, and he knew she was a girl, in before when they had a mighty adventure that ended with satisfaction (in more ways than one). He swallowed to regain the saliva he lost from taking in her figure, and in a quiet tone, no louder than a calm whisper, Naruto spoke her name.

"Shion-chan..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're thinking; 'but what about Ginei? You said the Ginei scenario was next!' I said I would throw it in. Everyone knows that Revenge is only at its best when performed at an unsuspecting time! Now, as for this chapter: Lust is a character of my own design, based on the Sin (obviously). More on her in the next chapter...<strong>

**READ N REVIEW!**

**DO IT FOR THE DOUGIE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Good News: I have the Power of GREYSKULL!**

**Better News: I put up the conclusion to the last chapter!**

**Bad News: First you have to read the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few OCs introduced.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**10**

* * *

><p>"Shion-chan!" Naruto cried in joy, hopping from his spot on the bed and rushing to the priestess he saved the world with not too long ago. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly before lifting her into the air and spinning her around. The priestess giggled at the blonde's childish antics, one of the few reasons she loved him, before hugging him back and kissing his cheek.<p>

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Shion quietly and calmly replied before stepping back and smiling at him, "I'm sorry that my...acquaintance possessed you."

"Who, her?" Naruto asked pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at the possessed clone before waving his hand, "Bah, no biggie. Look at you though! You haven't aged at all!"

Shion lightly smacked his chest and giggled while her face turned a lighter shade of red, "Baka...it's only been ten months."

"Practically a year to me!" the blonde exclaimed, his tomoed eyes spinning slowly. Shion took notice to this and gasped. Naruto blinked in concern and looked at a mirror before the light in his eyes dropped and his posture slacked.

"Right...Baachan probably kept the village quiet about what happened..." the teen whispered before walking over to a nearby chair and sitting in it, running a hand over his face. Lust blinked before looking at her mistress.

"If that is all, then I command you keep your side of the bargain, Mistress," she hissed, her eyes narrowing, "I will return for my pay. You know that I will want my part of the deal soon enough."

Shion frowned before nodding. With a secretive smile towards the blonde Hanyou, Lust combusted in a burst of purple flames. The spot she once had occupied was now empty, not so much as a scorched mark from the flames on the carpeting. Naruto rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"Way too much freaky shit goin' on at that school," he muttered, "I'm too used to it..."

"What happened to your eyes, Naruto-kun?" the priestess asked as she slowly walked over to him, "And...Why are you not in Konohagakure?"

The teen growled at the mention of his former home before closing his eyes and sighing. He opened them and looked at the Priestess of Demon Country with sorrow. Pain overcame his heart as it clenched tightly in his chest as he remembered; the blonde spoke softly in response, "It's a long story, Shion-chan..."

A hand fell on his arm and Naruto's tomoed eyes locked onto the concerned turquoise ones that belonged to the psychic Priestess. Shion cupped his cheek and lightly ran a thumb over the furthest edge of his top whisker mark, making him relax slightly, before she whispered, "I've always got time for you, my koibito..."

The blonde teen sighed and let Shion lead him to a chair, where he sat before he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. As the Priestess sighed in comfort and snuggled into his chest, Naruto softly said, "It all began four months ago after we saved Gaara, my friend and brother Jinchuriki as well as the Godaime Kazekage..."

* * *

><p>"Any luck on gettin' a lead?" Mac asked as he walked over to Vern's side, looking over his shoulder at the strange machine the Wyvern and Yeti had crafted. It looked similar to something from a movie, what with a glowing hand-held appliance attached to a large mechanized backpack of some sort. Vern lifted his headphones that were attached to the machine and sighed as he lowered the appliance in his left hand.<p>

"No...Goddamn it, what did Blitz mean by 'She's a Sin?'" the slightly taller teen asked as he looked at the last place they had seen their blonde friend, "I've tried scanning for ectoplasm, ashes, snot, fecal matter, cum, juice, fruit punch-"

"Fruit Punch?" Mac asked with an arched brow, "The Hell...?"

"Ye'd be surprised how 'hat works as a trace," Rawhead said as he resumed looking through old books he had taken from the Mon Starz library, aka, the Headmaster's Personal Library. The boogeyman scowled and slammed another book shut before sliding it away, "Ach! I canno' find a single thing about the Sin! This is gawd awful, I tell ye!"

"It's about to get worse," Mac groaned as Blitz walked in with a depressed Yukari in his arms and Draco led the three girls chasing their friend's heart. Moka, Tamao, and Kurumu were all in awe as they looked around the Mon Starz base of operations.

"Oi! What are they doin' 'ere?" asked the boogeyman as he eyed the girls with distrust and a small hint of fear, "Ye know the rules, Yukari-"

"We brought them, Probie," Draco snarled, his own anger being showed by the smoke exhaling from his nose, "So lay off."

"A-Aye sir!" Rawhead said before going back to looking through the books, his eyes fearfully going over each word with accurate detail. Tamao and Moka blinked when they recognized Rawhead and Vern before narrowing their eyes in anger at them before their eyes widened in realization.

_Naruto-kun/Naru-kun...lied to me?_ They both thought with hurt crossing their faces, Moka lifting a hand to her chest and Tamao clenching her jaw and fists. The girls jumped when Blitz slammed a large book on the table and threw it open, his face contorted in anger.

"This is what took Naruto," the Yeti growled as he pointed at a picture of a sultry looking demon running a hand over the thigh of William Shakespeare as he wrote the classic love story titled _Romeo & Juliet_, "Lust. One of the Seven Sins of humanity. She often takes nights with those she believes to be important to the forming of the world. That or she made a deal with someone... Highly unlikely though."

"So...Naruto-kun is gonna be important?" Moka asked, looking at the picture and scowling at the thought of _another_ girl having Naruto alone and at her whim. As if it wasn't hard enough to deal with a Succubus and Mermaid, now the pinkette had a Sin to deal with?

Blitz nodded before he continued, "Apparently the Probie-"

"Probie?" Kurumu asked, her eyes narrowing, "You didn't do anything to my Naruto-koi did you?"

"Probie is the same as a rookie," Draco said as he lit another cigarette, "We wouldn't go near the punk's rear if that's what you're suggesting."

"Ugh, god that's a horrid thought!" Mac exclaimed with a shudder, "What dumbass would even consider goin' near that faggot's arse?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kurumu shrieked, leaping at Mac and wailing blow after blow on his jaw. Rawhead and Vern burst out in laughter as Mac cried out in pain before he utilized his teleporting skills and reappeared behind Blitz, shivering in fear.

"She's a witch!" Mac whimpered out. Yukari, shuddering on his left, nodded in agreement.

"He's not gay! He can't be gay!" Kurumu snarled, her eyes narrowing at the leprechaun, "So if I hear you call him gay one more time..."

"Well, this is quite unexpected..." the nine in the room turned to see the Headmaster sitting at Draco's vacant seat with his fingertips pressing against one another. He smiled, his eyes and teeth glowing in the oddly shaded light, before continuing, "So...Care to tell me why young Rawhead here decided to take from my library, Drake-kun?"

_I'm gonna kill you for this,_ Draco thought with a glare to the swallowing boogeyman.

_Aw, shit...Drake's gonna kill me fer this..._Rawhead thought with a shiver of fear as he met Draco's angered eyes.

* * *

><p>"...and I've been going to that school ever since," the blonde mumbled from his seat, his head resting against Shion's own as she rested hers on his right shoulder. They had been settled like that for quite some time now, his story taking nearly fifty minutes to tell, as he told her the whole battle until he couldn't remember any more.<p>

"So...you've been out of Konoha for two months?" Shion quietly asked, saddened and angry at her beloved's former village's actions. Naruto sighed and nodded, a small smile coming to his face.

"It's not all bad though, I guess," the tomoed-eyed blonde mused as he thought of Moka, Tamao, Kurumu, Yukari and the other Mon Starz, "I've managed to keep myself entertained."

"What do you mean it's not bad?" Shion asked, her rage taking over as she shot up from her seat on his lap. Naruto looked at the priestess with confusion and surprise in his blue eyes and she continued, "They kicked you out for an accident!"

"If it happened once, it could have happened again," Naruto muttered sadly, having come to terms with his banishment a while ago.

"That's a poor excuse, Naruto-kun!" Shion cried, her eyes brimming with tears from becoming so worked up, "You stopped that...that Uchiha monster from taking drastic actions! You almost killed Orochimaru! You brought Konoha's prized kekkei genkai back for them!"

"Shion-chan," he spoke softly as he stood and put his hands on her shoulders, "I almost killed Sakura-chan, Yamato-sensei, and Sai, too. Two of the three are my friends and superiors. In a shinobi village...that's almost as bad as killing your family."

"But you didn't kill your family," Shion whimpered, hugging him and burying her face into his chest, "Me and Hige-chan are all right...They shouldn't have banished you, taken your dream from you-"

"Did you say 'Me and Hige-chan'?" Naruto interrupted, snapping from the frozen position he was in since Shion hugged him. The priestess seemed to snap from her angry depression and small smile came to her face. Confused, Naruto tilted his head slightly and was about to ask a question when Shion suddenly left his embrace, her hand wrapping around his wrist.

"Hai! I can't believe I forgot!" the priestess pulled the stronger Hanyou along with her, making the blonde tomoed-eye boy yip in confusion as they dashed from her chambers to the room right down the hall. Stopping outside the door, Shion released Naruto's wrist and straightened her kimono and hair before rapping on the wood.

"Who is it?" a young woman's voice asked. Shion spoke back with authority and restrained excitement, "It's Shion, Rin-san. I've brought him."

"Oh! Gomen, Shion-sama," a young servant girl wearing a plain white yakuta, her short red hair pulled back into a bun, apologized as she opened the door, "I was just changing-Naruto-sama?"

"Uh, Hi?" Naruto waved nervously at the surprised servant, "Uzumaki Naruto, you are...?"

The girl released an 'eep' at his question and bowed her head before replying, "Gomen, Uzumaki-sama! I didn't know your surname!"

"J-Just Naruto is fine," the blonde replied with surprise. Shion smiled at him before smiling at the servant.

"It's ok, Rin-san, I'll take the changing from here," Shion confirmed with the servant. The girl nodded, her head staying bowed, before she quickly shuffled out of the room. Naruto blinked before looking at the amused priestess, who giggled before replying, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, she's not used to meeting Oni no Kuni's Hero."

Naruto blushed at the praise and scratched the back of his head, "Heh, guess I forgot about that tittle..."

Shion merely smiled before a quiet cry echoed in the room. Naruto watched with surprise as the priestess went to the changing table, where a small form twisted and fussed, before she spoke in a quiet voice, "Oh, hello Hige-chan! Kaasan's here now, my baby. Don't cry, we'll have you clean in a minute...Naruto-kun, can you get me the blanket lying in the crib?"

"Uh, sure Shion-chan..." he replied with a little hesitance. A part of him, a distant part, had a tugging hold in the back of his mind and heart and Naruto had the feeling he would be fainting soon. Why, he was unsure, but he was positive it would happen.

Naruto walked into the blue room decorated with orange swirls and foxes, making him subconsciously scratch his left cheek, before coming to the crib and grabbing the small orange blanket that seemed slightly familiar. Noting the red swirl in the middle and the black edging along the sides, Naruto wondered if this was his missing jacket from some time ago.

Walking back to Shion, he smiled and shook his head as he held the blanket out to her, "Shion-chan, if you needed a blanket you could have bought one for the baby, you didn't need to give some stranger's kid...my...j-j-j-j-j-..."

"Oh, thank you Naruto-kun," Shion absently replied with a smile to the frozen teen staring at the small infant lying on the changing table. The short sunny/platinum blonde hair and the three faint whisker marks had gotten his attention especially, but the wailing was hitting numbed ears.

In the back of his mind, a deep cackle echoed before a deep voice said, **"Well...guess my numbskull of a container is a man now, eh Gaki?"**

"Oh, there we are...all better!" Shion cooed to the infant she wrapped up in an orange blanket. Naruto's eyes followed the girl's baby as she cradled the bundle before turning towards him with a smile on her face. Shion looked at the baby and spoke softly, "Naruto-kun, I'd like you to meet your son; Uzumaki Hige."

A thump echoed in the room, signaling the fainting of one 17-year-old Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Oh, is that all?" The Headmaster asked after getting the whole story, taking a span of twenty minutes, five of which were to keep Draco from strangling Rawhead, "Well...He should return soon enough. He has to escort my apprentice here after all."<p>

"Apprentice?" Draco questioned. The Headmaster smiled secretively, refusing to say anything more on the matter.

"Well, fine, but...what about this Sin woman?" Kurumu asked, concern for the blonde she deemed her Destined ruling her mind. The Headmaster smiled even wider before he replied.

"She's most likely now back where she belongs..." he replied. Rawhead scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yah, cuz that's a good answer," the boogeyman grumbled. The Mon Starz leader smacked the teen upside the head.

"Shaddup, Rawhead!" Draco hissed, already pissed at the specter more than he wanted to be, "We don't get answers from him; we get Orders!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rawhead mumbled, rubbing his sore head, "Did ye 'ave ta hit me so goddamn hard?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you."

"I'm flattered."

"Gah, piss off!"

"Should we stop them?" Moka asked Tamao as they watched the two start to get into a shouting match. Mac and Vern were making bets as to when fists would fly and the Headmaster merely watched with growing amusement.

"What are you, crazy?" the mermaid asked in return before snickering, "This is gold. I can see why Naru-kun hangs out with them."

Saying his name drove the mermaid into a small spiral of despair. She hugged herself and frowned, "I want him back..."

"Want who back?" the girls all turned to see the blonde in question standing there with a platinum blonde girl standing on his right. She was dressed rather regally and in her arms was a small orange bundle. Naruto was shaking nervously and kept glancing at the bundle whenever he could.

Before anyone could ask anything, a blue blur shot past the two girls and pulled Naruto between her pillows. His arms flailed comically as he fought for air, but Kurumu had a monster grip on the blonde's head.

"Oh Naru-koi! I missed you _so_ much!" Kurumu cried as she slowly began suffocating the blonde. The Mon Starz all snickered at their friend's predicament before Blitz grabbed Kurumu's shoulders, pulling her away from the blonde teen. Naruto fell to the ground while Kurumu cussed Blitz out, unknowingly earning the glare from the newcomer.

"Holy shi-um, Cow?" Naruto corrected himself once he felt the glare on him, "Sorry. God, I needed air..."

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" The newcomer asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Naruto nodded and cracked his neck, grunting at the pain.

"Ow, now I am," he replied with a smile, "Thanks for asking Shion-chan!"

"Shion-who/WHAT?" were the respective questions of the Mon Starz and the girls present. Naruto swallowed in fear as Kurumu, Tamao, and Moka all appeared before him, demanding answers.

"Who is this girl?"

"What happened, Naruto-kun?"

"Why did you call her Shion-chan, Naru-kun?"

"Naruto-koi?"

"What happened to the Sin?"

"Did she hurt you?"

"Can I kill the bitch?"

Naruto took a deep breath before quietly speaking the one word two of the three girls were terrified of, "**Tsukuyomi!**"

* * *

><p>"Aw man...I hate this place," Kurumu whimpered, huddling with Moka, while Inner Moka and Tamao shivered involuntarily.<p>

"So...Will you be quiet now?" Naruto asked, his usual attire when in Tsukuyomi on and earning Tamao's undivided attention.

"N-Naru-kun? You-You look so..._hot..._" the mermaid drawled out before she began to drool as she leered at his tight fitting shirt. Naruto took a precautionary step back and looked at the four gathered.

"Now listen," he said sternly, "No one is to hurt Shion-chan. _Period_."

"Shion-whom?" Inner Moka asked, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto didn't skip a beat and wrapped his hand around her neck, surprising the girls with his ungodly speed in Tsukuyomi.

"You especially, Moka-san," he growled, his eyes flashing to Mangekyo, "Leave Shion-chan alone. Am I understood?"

Inner Moka smirked and surprised the three girls and the blonde by slipping her leg between his and pushing him onto his back. The three girls gasped, but before they could aide their crush, they were suddenly subdued by several large bats. Moka blinked before meeting the attention of her Inner self.

"I accept your choice, my other self," Inner said before looking back at the blonde she had pinned to the ground, "He is strong...he will make a good one."

"Get. Off." Naruto growled out through gritted teeth. For some reason, the silver haired vampire rubbed him the wrong way.

"Hm, too stubborn though, but I do enjoy a good challenge," At that she leaned forward and bit into the bottom lip of the blonde, making him grunt in pain, before she stood and stepped back.

Looking at her pinkette duplicate, Inner spoke with a smirk, "I've done what you couldn't. Make sure neither of these two wenches do as they wish with him."

Looking back at Naruto, Inner Moka spoke sternly, "As for you, keep Moka happy. If she is harmed because of you, I'll kill you."

That said and done, she lifted her fist back before driving it forward and into Naruto's skull. The world of Tsukuyomi went black as Naruto's vision faded.

* * *

><p>"Ow..." Naruto groaned as they all snapped from Tsukuyomi. He lost control after the real pain became unbearable. Glancing at Moka's Rosario with a small amount of suspicion and anger, Naruto wondered what Moka-san meant by making him their 'good one'. Pushing that concern back for another time, Naruto looked at the three collapsed girls as he rubbed his mouth, which was rather sore..<p>

"As I said, this is Shion-chan," Naruto repeated, looking at the Mon Starz and girls, "She is the High Priestess of Oni no Kuni and apparently the new assistant and apprentice to the Headmaster. As she is one-hundred percent human, don't expect to see her often."

"She's human?" Draco repeated with wide eyes before glancing at the Headmaster with narrowed ones, "I...See."

"No, you don't Draco," the Headmaster replied with a smile as he stood to walk towards the two blondes, crossing the distance with a casual walk, "Not only is she my apprentice and assistant, she is the mother of Naruto-kun's child."

That got Moka's, Tamao's, Kurumu's, Yukari's, and the rest of the Mon Starz attention. The girls all glared at the Priestess, earning a smug smirk in return, while the Mon Starz gaped at the blonde that was slamming his face into the wall. His reason for doing so being that he knew the Headmaster told the girls about his child for his (said Headmaster) own amusement.

"Well...Damn," Mac muttered, his eyes wide as he stared at the priestess, "That motherfucker banged a priestess..."

"Who'd have thunk it?" Vern whispered as he scratched his head, "Our little gay bastard snagged the hottest ass...A human."

Draco was shaking as he also tried to light another cigarette, his past encounters with babies developing a small fear for their crying. Blitz groaned as he realized if Sky ever discovered Naruto's kid, she'd want one of her own. Rawhead was passed out on the ground, blood pouring from his nostrils as he thought of the young woman and Naruto 'dancing beneath the sheets'.

Yukari blinked a few times before squealing and leaping at Naruto, glomping onto his form and keeping him from abusing his face even further. Before Naruto could try and push the witch off, she squealed out, "He's a DILF! Cross it off my bucket list, I snagged a DILF!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, meh, I don't care, next one will be longer...Maybe. I just wanted to add that fun feature in. Makes you wonder how well Naruto took the news of Shion going to Yokai, with their child no less! What about Lust? Or Inner Moka for that matter? What's with the bite? Read and Review...Or no muffin for you!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Good News: I'm a fuckin' Demon of Halloween, BEE-YOTCH!**

**Better News: I got a new chapter for ya!**

**Bad News: First you have to read the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few OCs introduced.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**11**

* * *

><p>The next day, after Naruto managed to move Shion and Hige into their hidden room and got a key for it in case of an emergency, there was a massive crowd in the hallways. There were distraught faces and gleaming eyes throughout the crowd, but the crowd parted when two boys wearing green flak jackets shoved their way to the front, causing the gathered few to part and watch them with curiosity. The shorter one put his finger on the large poster before him and slowly moved it up.<p>

"YES!" Naruto cried as he punched the air. Eyes went to the blonde's person, well, those that weren't already on him. Why was he cheering?

"Way ta go, Probie," Rawhead congratulated with a pat on the shoulder, "Ye ranked number 89 on tha' list. Just above yer Maiden. And speakin' of her..."

"NARU-KUN!" Tamao cried as she leapt at the beaming blonde, nearly knocking him over as she collided with him. Naruto stumbled forward as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her legs as she wrapped hers around his neck. The blonde's face flushed slightly as she pressed her assets into his back.

"H-Hey, Tamao-chan!" he greeted with a grin, "Sorry about beating your score."

The blue haired mermaid smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, driving him into a small stuttering mess, before she continued, "You can make it up to me later."

Rawhead rolled his eyes at the scene before him, the strong monster he'd gotten to know as a friend being turned into a stuttering mess by a simple kiss made him both jealous and annoyed, and turned to face the opposite direction. The boogeyman Scot grinned as he saw a familiar shade of pink and blue. Stepping back to fade out of their sight and allow the flirty mermaid to become their target, Rawhead softly chuckled out, "And cue the entertainment...I wish I ha' some popcorn."

"Ichinose/Tamao-san! Get off/away of/from Naruto-kun/koi!" the two girls cried as they approached. Tamao frowned and pouted at the two girls approaching before leaning down and whispering into her beau's ear, "We'll talk later..."

Naruto shuddered at the lust filled whisper he received from the blue haired goddess before letting go of her legs and letting her slide off his back. As expected, he was pulled into a congratulatory suffocation-hug by Kurumu. As he tried to repress the arousal from being shoved into two soft pillows, Naruto also found himself feeling lightheaded due to the lack of air.

"Oh my Koibito, I'm so proud of you!" Kurumu exclaimed, earning Naruto many glares of envy from the observing males in the hallway. Rawhead wouldn't lie, he was one of them.

"How does he ignore 'hat?" the boogeyman asked himself with his envious gaze locked on the girl's two bouncing orbs that were suffocating his friend, "I swear...Somethin's wrong with 'im."

"Kurumu/Kurono!" Tamao and Moka cried in outrage at the succubus. The shorter blue haired girl stuck her tongue out at her frenemies before she was struck on the head by a falling pot, making her yowl and release the now gasping Naruto from her hold.

"AIR, HOW I MISSED YOU!" the blonde exclaimed as his tomoes spun quickly as he reacquainted himself with oxygen. Rawhead barked out laughter as he went to help Moka assist the blonde to stand. Kurumu was rubbing her head and glaring daggers at the young witch being thanked by the mermaid who had gotten higher than she thought on the testing list.

"Ye ok, pal?" Rawhead asked with a smirk, "Ye seemed to be..._blissfully sleeping_."

"Oh hardy-har-har, ya damn Scot," Naruto grumbled as he held his own head, "Gah...as if I didn't have enough of a headache from being so obsessed with my scores..."

"You ok, Naruto-kun? Need to go see Tsunade-san for some medicine?" Moka asked with concern in her green eyes. Naruto smiled at the girl and shook his head.

"Nah," he dismissed with a wave before looking at the list and gaping, "WHOA! Moka-chan, you got thirteen? You must be really smart!"

The vampire blushed under the praise while her two adversaries for the blonde's heart scowled at her; for some reason, Kurumu more than Tamao. The two bluenettes scowled even further when their newest foe walked through the halls, an air of aristocracy surrounding her and a minimal yokai signature rolling off her and the young babe in her arms. The males of the hallways all found themselves dumbstruck by the fact the young mother was approaching their obstacle in taking the three freshmen beauties for themselves, and the females were curious, all wondering what the newcomer could want from the blonde heartthrob.

"There you are, Naru-koi," Shion said with a small smile before holding the young Hige out to his father, the infant smiling toothlessly at the teen that looked like him, "Hige-chan needs some daddy time and Headmaster-senpai needs me for a meeting."

"Ah, okay then Shion-chan!" Naruto replied with a grin as he took his son from his first lover before smiling at the baby, "Hey buddy! How's my sochi, huh?"

Hige cooed happily, and the whole hallway cried out in shock, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Naruto scowled and cradled his now crying son, who had burst into tears at the loud exclamation, happily noting the way his friends also scowled at their surrounding group, before turning and walking out of the hallway. Rawhead followed the young father, which made him shiver in fear at the thought of being one from a single night, and he in turn was followed by the four girls who rushed past him and began fawning over Naruto and Hige. The Scottish teen wasn't sure why girls, be them human or monster, were so obsessed with young fathers...a word Yukari exclaimed came to his mind and he chuckled.

"Then again, being a Dad I'd Luv to Fuck wouldn't be so bad," he mused aloud.

* * *

><p>Shion gave everyone she passed a dirty look as she walked in the opposite direction, being sure to note the way some girls were glaring at her in jealousy and some boys were inching away out of fear. The young priestess thought about how possessive males can be and how pure they like their mates, before she smiled.<p>

_Naruto-kun mentioned that I haven't looked that different since Hige-chan,_ Shion thought as she entered the Headmaster's office. The pale blonde beauty smirked as she thought of all the distraught looks she was getting from the female population as she walked away from Naruto. She frowned as she thought about the three girls chasing her hero before smirking once again, _Silly girls...Naruto-kun isn't attracted to what you are at face-value, he wants to know the person that is hidden within._

* * *

><p>"Where's tousan?" a clone of Naruto asked his son from the boy's baby seat. He had both hands over his face and was keeping the month old infant entertained with the peek-a-boo game while the real Naruto performed tree-hanging crunches. Hige giggled as the clone pulled his hands away and said, "Peek-a-boo!" The original smiled at hearing his son's laughter and paused, dropped from his perch and walked over to his clone. Naruto dismissed his clone and picked the baby boy up from his seat, which was a henged clone that also dismissed, cradling his young son carefully before tickling the boy's sensitive stomach.<p>

"You are a smelly boy," the blonde told his son, before taking a whiff of his own odor and sneezing from it, "Then again, Tousan isn't as fresh as he thought he'd be...to the bathhouses then!"

* * *

><p>"Naru-kun is so cute when he plays with Hige-chan," Tamao cooed as she, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all relaxed in the girl's bath. The mermaid couldn't get enough of Naruto since she had laid eyes on his son. She wondered if it was due to the fact that the tomoed boy she was chasing wasn't as pure as she thought or if it was because he still had that aura of innocence that attracted her to him.<p>

"Yeah, but I'd wish he'd have had Hige-chan with me..." Kurumu pouted profoundly, crossing her arms under her bust, "That Shion-slut keeps smirking at me, and I know it's because she's seen his pen-"

"Please can we not talk about this?" Moka pleaded as her face turned another new shade of red. She was also jealous of not being Naruto's first and only, but talking about the anatomy of the very boy she had her eyes set on was stirring up some new emotions for the young vampire. Not to mention her Inner self kept hinting at killing Shion for even going near the blonde.

_"You know it bugs you just as much as it annoys me! No one is to touch our mate aside from us!"_ Moka's inner self then declared with a growl, _"I'm with the Succubus on this one. Kill the priestess and claim him already! I've marked his Yokai, but so have those other three. The Priestess is just a concubine, so we have to bed him first!"_

"Aww, but Hige-chan is cute, Moka-chan!" Yukari whined from her place next to the pinkette that was now fighting her own desires. The witch frowned at being ignored before perking up and looking at her other two 'friends', "Hey, Cow and Whale," the bluenettes glowered at the names "Where is the Newspaper Club going for the break? I remember Nekonome-sensei mentioning something about a trip for getting good grades."

"I think she said something about the human world," Tamao mused, not noticing the way Yukari tensed at the mentioning of the larger realm, "But we'll have to wait and see when we go to the meeting later tomorrow. Sounds fun, but back to Naru-kun and Hige-chan!"

"You really have a one track mind, Tamao," Kurumu muttered under her breath, shaking her head as she lightly washed her arm, "Why are you so obsessed with him and his kid?"

"She likes DILFs," Yukari stated as if talking to an imbecile, getting three confused looks from her friends, and a few curious ones from the other participants, "Dad I'd Love to Fuck, duh. Come on, everyone knows what a DILF is."

"Kaasan mentioned DILFs to me once," Kurumu mumbled, tilting her head slightly in thought, before sighing, "But I don't see the attraction..."

"Um, HEL-LO!" Tamao rapped her knuckles on her fellow bluenette's head, "Naru-kun as a Daddy? You want him to give you your children, which won't happen because he'll be mine, don't you?"

"Yeah...I'm going to ignore that comment by the way," Kurumu growled.

"Well, think about how Naru-kun takes care of Hige-chan," Tamao pointed out as she began rinsing her hair, "He plays with him, changes him, feeds him, do you see where I'm going? He's great with kids! Not to mention he's still our age, and this makes him prime mate material...crap I said that out loud...look, the point is, DILFs are sexy. End of story."

"I'm with Whale-tits on this one," Yukari chimed in with an agreeing nod, "Naruto-sensei's relationship with Hige-chan is too cute!"

"Stop calling me that," Tamao pouted, puffing her cheeks childishly as she cupped her twins, "They're nice and average...not immense like Kurono's..."

"Hey! I'll have you know Naruto-koi loves my tits!" Kurumu cried as she cupped her own breasts, hugging them lovingly, "He drools over them all the time and always motorboats me!"

"Because you suffocate him," Moka grumbled before frowning and looking at herself, "I don't see what the attraction is...they're just lumps of flesh..."

"Ah, but they're beautiful lumps of flesh, Moka-chan!" Yukari exclaimed, hugging the pinkette and causing her to shriek in surprise. Kurumu and Tamao laughed at the pinkette's misfortune but paused when they heard a new voice.

"I hope that Ero-Ginei gave us the right directions sochi," a confused tomoe eyed blonde mused as he looked at his nude son and strolled into the bathhouse without looking up. The second he did, he froze, as did all the girls staring in his direction. Some of them that he knew (Moka, Tamao, Kurumu, and Yukari, along with others that he knew in passing) were blushing up a storm and unsure of what to think, while others were openly gaping at his causal entrance.

When Naruto spoke, it was the one thing he could think of: "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch..."

"PERVERT!" was a group cry as a few girls suddenly appeared, clad in towels, before him. He yelped in fear and held his right hand out, closing his eyes (which was pointless as he already recorded everything he had seen with his eyes) and shouting, "WAIT! I HAVE A CHILD! DON'T HURT ME!"

The attackers stopped, much to his (and a watching werewolf's) surprise, before staring at the baby and cooing collectively, all staring at him adoringly. At that moment, Hige decided to make his unease known by grunting and kicking in his father's arms. One of his kicks managed to hit the small fold keeping the towel around the blonde freshman's waist. The towel fell, and the eyes of the many girls in the room followed, before looking back at the teen's groin.

Naruto opened one eye and looked around, noticing a gleam in the girls' eyes as they stared at him. He felt a draft and blushed heavily before slowly backing away, moving Hige to his other arm and softly saying, "Hige...we are in big...big trouble..."

Kurumu shot up, her eyes narrowed in determination and her mouth salivating at the size of Naruto's third leg, and rushed at the blonde slowly backing away. One word came from her mouth, a word soon to be heard all throughout the school for the next few hours; "MINE!"

"Fuck me..." Naruto whimpered as he jumped back, making his son laugh at the sudden movement, and getting the other girls to wake from their drooling stupor.

"**MINE!**" was the collective roar of the girls staring at him, even Yukari and Moka (who he was shocked to see) cried out with lust in their eyes.

"Ja ne!" Naruto cried out, vanishing in a swirl of leaves back to his dorm room. This caused the girls to all turn on one another, creating a large cat-fight that would be heard throughout the school grounds and later stopped by the arrival of a female sensei. The unnoticed pervert watching all of this would be seen coming and going from the guidance counselor's office for the next week for multiple reasons, mostly for sheer jealousy in the size of one's intimate areas.

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed as he washed Hige's face while the baby splashed in the sink. He managed to evade the girls and their sudden lust, which he had Vern looking into, but found himself stuck in his room for the rest of the night. The blonde tomoe eyed ninja had laughed when he heard Rawhead had found the perverted photographer, Ginei, lying on his back with wide eyes and horror on his face. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't one to take a prank lying down, so with help from Rawhead, the blonde now had a picture to go with his next article that would undoubtedly ruin his tormentor's status with 'the ladies'.<p>

"Ack, you little kitling!" Naruto teased, mocking his tenant and tickling his giggling son, when he was splashed, "look at what you did! You got Tousan all wet!"

"I think tousan looks better wet..." a voice purred from behind him. Naruto froze and quickly swung his head around, startled to see Lust staring at him intently. While it was usually normal to see his own face while in the bathroom, it was not normal to see his own face with purple eyes, lips and a (obviously) lustful glare locked on his shirtless status. Sighing in relief, Naruto smiled at the possessed clone.

"Hey there," the blonde said as he turned back to his splashing son, "Shion-chan is buried in paperwork from the Headmaster so you'd have to come back later if you want to talk to her-Oi! Hige, don't throw the duck at Tousan!"

The babe giggled at his father's silly face of mock anger, making Lust smirk in the doorway. She watched the blonde as he washed his son and smirked before vanishing in a flash of violet flames. Her last thoughts before leaving were, _another time, Uzumaki...I'll get my end another time..._

* * *

><p>The next day, classes had come and gone quickly, many students rushing to their respective clubs. The Mon Starz had met the night before, mostly for Draco to chastise Naruto for starting a catfight (Vern, Rawhead, and Mac all congratulated him for doing so later), and decided to go off with their respective 'cover' clubs for the break. Naruto and Rawhead, who had transferred to the Newspaper Club immediately after the talent show, were to watch over Yukari and make sure that none of the girls do anything to compromise their school's existence.<p>

Nekonome smiled at the gathered teens as she stood before the bus, Naruto locking a glare on the bus driver, before looking around and counting heads, "Hmm...Sendo-san and Kurono-san are missing..."

"There they are," Rawhead pointed out, his finger locking on the arguing duo. Kurumu was dragging the young witch by her wrist and had a scowl on her face while Yukari was dropping pot after pot on the bluenette's head.

"I said let me go!" Yukari cried in anger, "Stupid cow-tit whore!"

"Shut up flat-chest!" Kurumu shot back. Naruto rubbed his temples and shunshined over to their position, gripping both of their shoulders and shunshining them to the bus. Ignoring their now nauseous state, Naruto looked expectantly at his club's teacher.

"Can we leave now, sensei?" Naruto asked through a groan, "Hige-chan kept me up all night and Shion-chan didn't come to get him until two AM...he was really sad about something..."

Nekonome frowned at the reminder of her boss' new apprentice's relationship with one of her top students. She didn't approve of their young parenthood, but tried to do what she could to help make the morning easier for Naruto. With a smile to the exhausted blonde, the cat-woman stepped to the side and gestured to the bus, "Of course Naruto-kun. It's a bit of a trip, but you could probably get a short nap in. Just don't fall asleep too long under the sun. You could burn yourself."

The blonde nodded and trudged onto the vehicle with a grunt of acknowledgement to the driver. The man smirked back at the teen and purposely released the brake so the bus would shift forward slightly, causing Naruto to stumble and fall into a leather seat. The tomoed eyed blonde sat up and glared at the back of the sniggering driver's head before resuming his trudging journey to the back of the bus.

Plopping down in a seat, Naruto grunted again when his forehead smacked against the glass of the bus, recalling his first day at Yokai with a grim smile. It hadn't been that long ago that he was merely trying to become Hokage and bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Now the blonde was simply trying to do his village proud and return smarter and stronger to protect it from Madara. He thought back to the Toads and frowned, knowing he would have to accept their offer soon.

_I'll summon Kichi or Tatsu when we get to this 'Human World',_ the blonde thought as he felt one of the four girls sit next to him. From the smell of tomatoes entering his nostrils, Naruto looked with not much surprise to see a content Moka resting against his shoulder. The blonde smiled and looked back out the window, his mind going to other times.

Moka, however, was simply glad that the other girls were too intimidated by Rawhead's subtle threat of 'be quiet or else' to stop her from getting the spot next to Naruto. She felt the hard and slightly cushioned muscle of his shoulder shift slightly under her head before she closed her eyes and smiled. The image of the day before came to mind and a blush came over the pinkette's face as she opened one eye to glance at the blonde's crotch. He was snoozing softly and facing out the window, so she was sure he wouldn't catch her quick glance.

_Naruto-kun...if only I knew how to get your attention locked on me and me alone,_ the young vampire thought with a blush as her more perverted side rose once again, _I wonder if your true form is behind your...endowment..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn...I made this one pretty funny if I do say so myself, if not slightly short. Meh, I'll try to make the next one longer...You know the usual drabble I've been heard to give. Next chap will be up whenever. Read and Review peeps.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Good News: Now I know, and Knowing is half the battle!**

**Better News: I put up the next chapter!**

**Bad News: First you have to read the damn disclaimer...stupid trademark and property rights...**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few OCs introduced.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**12**

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as the bus came to a stop with a hiss. Shizuka smiled back at the club as the Bus Driver opened the door, "Alright, we're here in the Human World! I expect you all to be on your best behavior and stay hidden."<p>

This made the entire group all blink in confusion before Yukari stood and raised her hand, "But, Nekonome-sensei, aren't you and Bus Driver-san going to go with us?"

The teacher smiled and her tail wagged slightly at the question, "Ah, um, Bus Driver-san and I are going to be supervising...later on."

"Oh, jus' tell the lass ye 'ave a date with the driver so we can get off the damn bus!" Rawhead exclaimed with a smirk, making the woman's face heat up as the glowing teeth of the driver curled into a smile at the teen through the mirror, winking back at him and making Rawhead laugh. The Boogeyman stood and stretched, glancing over at the still sleeping Moka and the stretching Naruto. The blonde teen rolled his neck before looking at the girl using his shoulder as a makeshift pillow. Smiling softly, Naruto shook his head before hooking his left arm under her legs and using her right arm to cradle her as he stood.

Moka let out a content sigh as she continued to sleep, snuggling into her new position by pushing her head into his chest. The tomoed eyed blonde smiled sheepishly at his teacher, not noticing the envious glares the two bluenettes on the bus were giving the pinkette in his arms. Tamao and Kurumu muttered angrily under their breath, making Rawhead shake his head in amusement, following his friend as he stepped off the bus at a human bus stop. Kurumu and Tamao followed his example, Yukari being hesitant to do so before she eventually rushed after her friends.

After getting their bags packed for the week away from the school, Naruto groaned as the bus shot off down the road, nearly ending the innocent life of an old lady trying to cross the street, "How the hell does he have a license?"

"Ya got me on tha' one," the Scot replied with a shrug as he crouched down to pick up a few bags. The girls grabbed what backpacks and small bags they brought, leaving Naruto's duffle to Rawhead as well as Moka's suitcase.

"Naru-kun," Tamao whined, latching onto his left arm, making sure not to risk the blonde dropping her pink haired frenemy, "Why are you carrying Moka-san?"

"Moka-chan looked pretty tired, why should I wake her up?" Naruto countered with a small smile, "I'll wake her up as soon as we check in to the hotel Nekonome-sensei reserved rooms for us at."

"Aw...fine, but I want a turn," Tamao whined, getting an amused chuckle from her mate-to-be. She released his arm before grinning slyly at him, "And I still want that payback for taking my slot on the grading list, Naru-kun."

_I have a distinct feeling my Gama-chan is going to be lighter later tonight..._thought the blonde with a frown before smiling again at the mermaid, "Ok, Tamao-chan. I'll make it up to you later."

_YES!_ Tamao thought with a fist pump, her inner/Chibi-self going into a happy dance, _Step one in Operation Seducing Naruto-kun is a success! Take that, Akashiya and Kurono!_

Kurumu scowled as she saw one of her foes in acquiring Naruto's heart do a fist pump. She crossed her arms under her large chest and pouted before grinning deviously. With a plan in mind for the next day, the blue haired succubus giggled evilly and rubbed her hands together, causing Naruto to involuntarily shudder. With a heavy sigh, the blonde jinchuriki thought, _Sasuke, I feel your pain...Heaven only knows how you managed to deal with Sakura and Ino-san every damn day..._

With another sigh, he turned into the nearby hotel, thanking Rawhead with a nod. Stopping in front of the clerk, Naruto asked, "Three rooms for Nekonome's Newspaper Club?"

"Ah, yes...huh, there are only two family rooms reserved," Naruto frowned at the statement, "But...I could get a different room set up if you...Let me carry your _baggage_."

The clerk eyed Moka lecherously and Naruto's eyes narrowed. He looked at Rawhead, who grinned as he dropped the bags he was carrying before taking Moka from his friend's arms (said pinkette whimpered in dismay as she unconsciously noticed the change in her pillow's comfort capabilities), and then looked back at the clerk. Grabbing the tie that was done as neatly as possible in his right hand, Naruto turned around, pulling the clerk over the desk, consequently over his shoulder, and slammed the man on his back.

Standing on his captive's shoulder with his right hand still pulling at the tie around his neck and tightening the article of clothing around the man's throat, Naruto snarled, "You're gonna give us our room keys, or I'm going to beat you until your bruises with bruises have bruises, do you understand me?"

"Urg, yeah...Y-yeah I underst_and_!" The man yelped as Naruto drove his foot harder into the man's chest, his heel barely allowing the necessary minimum in order for the man to continue breathing. Releasing his tie, Naruto stepped off the man and took the waking Moka from the boogeyman's arms. As soon as she started to open her eyes, Naruto and Rawhead were leading the rest of the girls to their rooms, a now shivering clerk standing behind a counter.

* * *

><p>As soon as she realized where she was, the young vampire smiled and snuggled back into her pillow, allowing her green eyes to shut in bliss. Her peace was short lived as she was soon contacted once again by her other self.<p>

"_Well, it's about time you made a move to claim our mate..._"

The pink haired girl blushed and twisted her face into Naruto's shoulder before mentally replying to her inner-self with, _Shut up...Naruto-kun is so warm...and firm...and cozy...*sigh* I could learn to love this..._

"_Now you're just bragging...get him into bed and get the Rosario off! I'll do what you can't if I must..._" The more assertive consciousness demanded.

Moka's eyes snapped open and her face turned ten shades darker than it already was, but as if her own other persona's order wasn't enough, she woke up staring into the eyes that she dreamt about each night. Emerald green stared with embarrassment into a pair of glistening amused ocean blues, the black tomoes swirling slowly around his pupil like a pinwheel, further drawing Moka's attention in with their orbit. The young vampire momentarily fantasized the same eyes staring down at her lovingly as the strong blonde teen took her most prized 'lock'.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty!" Naruto's joking voice snapped Moka from her perverted daydream, putting Hinata's blush to shame as her embarrassment rose to even higher levels. Still not knowing what the vampire was daydreaming about, Naruto continued with, "We got our rooms. I'd bunk you with Yukari, but I'm pretty sure she'd rape you."

The young witch whined at that joke, and the other three present chuckled/giggled as Naruto smirked back at the brunette girl that was pouting. With his smirk still on his face, Naruto continued, "Don't act as if you wouldn't try it. You little Ero-loli, you."

Shaking his head as Yukari childishly turned away, the blonde continued with, "And seeing as Yukari and Kurumu don't ever seem to get along, you're going to bunk with our sexy succubus...if that's ok with you?"

Ignoring the adjective he used to describe Kurumu, Moka looked at the short haired girl with a small frown, which was received in response, before looking back at the blonde that was putting her feet back on the ground. With a whine of disapproval, Moka stood on her own, wobbling momentarily due to the noodle-legs she had from being carried for so long, before walking over to Kurumu and pulling the girl away from the group. Arching a brow at the strange silent treatment Moka was giving him, Naruto shrugged before turning back to an expectant Tamao.

"That leaves you and Yukari while Rawhead and I get the mate's room...and no, it's not a honeymoon room so we're not switching," he quickly added, making both girls release whines of displeasure. Giving a sigh once again, Naruto looked at Rawhead and asked, "Why did I take the Club President role, again?"

"Ye di' not," the Scot said, chuckling as he followed his blonde friend back to the main hall, getting the bags they (Rawhead and the girls sans Moka) left behind. After giving a mock angry glare that made the bellhop shit his pants, Rawhead continued, "Yer girls voted ye the position."

"I demand a reelection..." Naruto groaned as he grabbed the duffle bag he knew was his, "I'm going to die...A week being in charge of three, scratch that, _four_ hormonally driven girls while our teacher goes off to bed the bus driver (who I'm sure I've seen around the school somewhere...) and my only accomplice is going to keep trying to convert me to my Godfather's side."

"So, to sum it up: Yer fucked up the arse!" Rawhead cheerfully exclaimed, clapping the depressed blonde on the shoulder as they grabbed the bags, "But d' no' fret! I brought ye the rubbers...if ya catch me drift?"

"Someone, shoot me," whined our hero. His Scottish accomplish simply laughed harder as they began carrying the bags to their designated rooms.

* * *

><p>Kurumu crossed her arms and glared at Moka. For no reason whatsoever, the vampire grabbed her by the arms, dragged her away from <em>her<em> Destined One, and shoved her into the nearest girls' restroom. Now, Kurumu had been on cloud nine for the past few minutes due to something she had overheard Naruto call her sexy, but still, it doesn't allow anyone to grab her and drag her to an enclosed space...Unless Naruto was that someone.

"What do you want, Moka?" Kurumu asked with a frown as she stared at the still frowning Moka, "Come to gloat about how nice it was to sleep in my Destined One's arms?"

Her eyes flashing red, Moka bared her fangs and momentarily directed her Yokai (although limited, it was still impressively intense) at her roommate before speaking, "Firstly, I'm going to ignore that claim."

Kurumu smirked and went to the sink, staring at herself in the mirror and fixing her slightly disarrayed hair. Moka ignored the blow-off the bluenette had given her and continued, "Secondly, I know I don't like you and I'm certain you don't exactly see me as BFF of the year."

"Whatever gave you _that_ impression?" Kurumu sarcastically replied. Moka walked over to the sink adjacent to her _roommate_ and looked into Kurumu's eyes, her normally emerald green being a ruby red and making the succubus yelp in surprise.

"I will warn you now, Kurono Kurumu," Moka growled, crossing her arms as they locked eyes via the mirror, "If you attempt to hurt me in an effort to 'eliminate' the competition, I will call off our truce. Am I understood?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kurumu looked back into the mirror, "You think I'm that shallow?"

"Yes."

"Oh, bite me, bloodsucker!"

* * *

><p>Tamao bounced gleefully around her and Yukari's room, the young witch was staring at her with concern. Eventually, the preteen witch broke her silence and asked, "Ok, why are you so happy?"<p>

Tamao turned to Yukari and momentarily paused before she smiled, "Well, I guess telling you would be ok. It's not like you're a major threat, erm, pain."

Yukari scowled at the words before her childlike curiosity got the best of her and she gestured for the mermaid to continue. Tamao sighed wistfully and began putting her clothes away, pausing as she set aside a blue blouse and red running shorts for some reason.

"I've got a date with Naru-kun..." the love stricken girl sighed out. Yukari blinked once, then twice, and then a third time before using a room silencing spell she had learnt a long time ago. Once the spell was up, the young girl exclaimed loudly, "**WHAT**?"

With owlish eyes due to her roommate's scream, Tamao blinked before saying, "Wow..."

A moment later, Yukari was running back and forth across the room in a frantic pacing manner, her hands on her head as she began worriedly exclaiming, "This-This is horrible! How will I get Naruto-sensei and Moka-chan to agree to a threesome if they aren't dating? How can I get the opportunity to have a foursome with Shion-san if she and Moka-chan never agree to share Naruto-sensei? My plans are ruined! I can't kill you because that will make Naruto-sensei mad at me! It's hopeless!"

Tamao frowned at Yukari's words, muttering to herself, "Don't act happy for me or nothing..."

"Why should I be happy for you?" the young witch asked with tears running down her face. The tears vanished as she suddenly realized something, "Wait...how did you get Naruto-sensei to agree to a date?"

Tamao blushed and rubbed her arm sheepishly, "Well...I kind of haven't asked him out yet...but he owes me and..."

"You're using his 'Never leave a debt/promise unpaid/broken' against him!" Yukari accused, making Tamao blink in confusion. The young witch sighed and shook her head, "Geez, for an avid wannabe Moka-chan, you really don't know Naruto-sensei, do you?"

"Oh, and Moka knows more about him than I do?" Tamao asked with a frown before smirking, "I bet she doesn't even know what type of monster Naru-kun is."

"Well, duh. No one, save for Draco-sempai, Blitz-nii-kun and the Headmaster, knows his species," Yukari deadpanned, her eyes widening as Tamao's smirk grew, "You _know_? How do _you_ know?"

"That, my young friend, is a secret passed from mother-to-daughter," Tamao teased, tapping the young witch on the nose. When a pan fell on her head, Tamao yelped and jumped back. She looked at Yukari, who was tapping her foot impatiently, before smirking again and saying, "Oh, so I'm supposed to tell you, hm?"

At Yukari's nod, the mermaid continued with a bored tone as she examined her nails, "Hm, well fine then. It really isn't fun having Naru-kun knowing all our identities, but none of us knowing his. I'll tell you what he is, but you have to let me have this one date with Naru-kun uninterrupted."

"Yeah, well...what if you try to rape him again?" Yukari countered, having been told the story when Tamao was under her tutelage for the exam. The maiden of the water blushed and looked at her feet, interlacing her hands behind her back and muttering, "I said I was sorry..."

"Fine, deal!" Yukari relented, making the mermaid grin widely before the witch continued with, "On one condition!"

_Damn, so close! _Thought the bluenette as she forced a sweet smile and asked, "What's the condition?"

"If you try to rape him, I get to interfere _and_ you have to tell me what type of monster he is!"

"If you agree not to interfere unless that happens!" Tamao instantly countered, "Otherwise, I get another date and I don't have to tell you jack shit."

"Fine," Yukari agreed.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>"Hm, I feel a disturbance in the force," Naruto quietly mused, sitting up from his spot lying on the couch in his and Rawhead's room. The Scot was watching television as he sat in the lounge chair directly across from the TV, flicking through every channel, before settling on the history channel.<p>

"_The Loch Ness Monster is rumored to live at the bottom of Loch Ness..._" the announcer droned, making Naruto roll his eyes at the show. The blonde resumed lounging on the couch before slowly drifting to sleep once again. Memories of his friend's (the deceased Uchiha) were surfacing via his dreams again. Either Sasuke had very good repressing skills, or Orochimaru was not the child molester everyone thought he was.

Naruto was leaning towards the former.

_Why did Itachi go nuts and kill Sasuke's clan, mentally scar his brother, and then sign up with Akatsuki? It doesn't add up!_ Thought the confused blonde.

He hadn't thought of Sasuke since the incident at the hospital after the mission to capture Sasori's informant, which turned out to be Orochimaru's right hand ass-toy, Kabuto. Now, having the mental capabilities he did, it took time for Naruto to organize his former teammate's memories, and even longer to accurately untangle the mess that was Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Having done that, Naruto was using his point of view to try to understand why Itachi didn't just carve Sasuke up and left the young Uchiha to grow up with nothing but hatred.

The blonde sat up again, however this time it was due to the sudden knocking at the room door, jarring him from his musings. Pushing the woes over Sasuke's brother's strange post-massacre actions to the back of his mind, Naruto stood and went to the door, ignoring Rawhead's annoyed grunt when he crossed in front of the television. Naruto opened the door and blinked at what he saw as his mind shut down, unlocking the subconscious locks on his jaw and making them fall to the ground while his eyes widened slightly.

Tamao stood before him in the outfit she had set aside earlier, intending to get her beau's attention, but now it was just hard not to stare at her with the way she was dressed. The blue blouse was buttoned up at only three of the upper-middle buttons, the bottom being tied together and allowing her toned stomach to see the world, and the top buttons being left undone to allow a good view of her cleavage. Her mid-thigh red running shorts were tight and showed off her thighs and ass quite nicely. The dressing for warm weather wasn't surprising to Naruto, as a mermaid, she must be rather used to cold water or the moister in the air.

It explains her school uniform anyway.

"Well, Naru-kun," Tamao, purred, posing slightly for him and making the blonde subconsciously memorize the sight before him with his eyes' abilities, "Do I look ready to hit the town or what?"

"H-hit the town?" Naruto managed to stutter out once his brain rebooted, "What do you mean, hit the town?"

"Silly," Tamao giggled, lightly shoving him in the shoulder, "You owe me, remember? Well, I'm cashing in. You're taking me out on a date."

"I am?" Naruto asked, blinking with confusion in his eyes. Tamao nodded and turned the blonde around, pushing him back into the hotel room.

"Yes. Now change into something sexier-erm, less school-clothes-e..." Tamao insisted before walking out of the room, "Ten minutes!"

"Ok..." Naruto blankly replied before shaking the dazed expression off his face and looking at Rawhead, who was snickering at his place in the lay-z-boy chair. With a confused tone of voice, Naruto asked, "Did she just...hypnotize me?"

"Ha! Hypnotize 'im he asked," Rawhead sniggered out with a shake of his head, "Nay. Yer maiden has just activated yer 'Get Laid Mode' without ye knowin' it."

"'Get Laid Mode'?" Naruto repeated, "Do I want to know?"

"Every man wants sex, whether he's a flat out perv or not it up ta 'im," the Scot exclaimed, reaching into his duffle and pulling out a Budweiser, "Beer? Suit yerself. Anyway, the man has ta do only one thing in the 'Get Laid Mode', but it's a pain in the arse ta get it done."

"What is it, dress like a man whore?" Naruto asked as he turned around and pulled his shirt off, so Rawhead wouldn't tease him about stripping jokes, before reaching into his duffle bag and pulling an orange V-neck shirt Jiraiya had talked him into getting once.

"Well, ya, but ye also 'ave ta keep da woman happy!" Rawhead said, popping the lid off with a push of his thumb, "Basically, buy 'er shit and do what she wants. Ye 'ave four minutes left...get goin' man-whore!"

"Oh go get fucked!" Naruto groaned as he grabbed Gama-chan and walked out the door with a room key in his hand. Instantly, Tamao latched onto his arm and hugged it between her bosom, smiling up at the shocked blonde.

"Come on, I want to see the city before dark!" the bluenette eagerly exclaimed before dragging the boy away to get her date started. What Naruto didn't see was the small brown haired girl following after them, her trusty wand in hand in case of a deal breaking incident.

It would be a day Naruto would never forget...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow sorry about the wait. I was sick for about two weeks, and then my family started showing up for Thanksgiving. I hope everyone had a good turkey! Mm...bird...Mmm…Chicken...hungry...Anyway; I won't be adding the whole YukariRuby thing. A: We have Shion and still Mizore, plus one more to add. B: Kurumu and Moka have a silent war going on (it's getting fun, isn't it?). And finally 3: I never specified where the club was, did I?**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!  
>(do it for the chocolate shake)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Good News: I have accepted Mission Impossible, the device self-destructed!**

**Better News: I put up the next chapter!**

**Bad News: First you have to read the damn disclaimer...stupid trademark and property rights...**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few OCs introduced.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**13**

* * *

><p>"So, Tamao-chan, what do you wanna do exactly?" Naruto asked cautiously as they walked down the sidewalk. Could ya blame him, though? Most of the times that he's alone with the mermaid, she'd get him extremely aroused, cause a mental debate between himself and his instincts over whether to act on his libido, but then when the instincts would win out, an interruption would occur and usually he'd end up getting hurt.<p>

"Hmm, well...how's a movie sound, Naru-kun?" Tamao asked as she looked up at her mate-to-be with a smile. She hadn't thought of what they would do (especially once Yukari's trailing came to the front of the mermaid's mind), but she spotted the cinema's large sign and made a snap decision. On the plus side, if the movie blows she could start a make-out session and Yukari wouldn't be able to notice without sitting right behind them or next to them.

Naruto mused over the pros and cons of seeing a movie with Tamao before shrugging. He did owe the girl some sort of entertainment, as he promised to make up for 'taking her spot'.

And Uzumaki Naruto NEVER goes back on his word.

Naruto's tomoed blue eyes turned to the mermaid's own cyan ones before they shut as he smiled, "Sure, why not? Been a while since I saw a movie..."

"What genre of movies do you like, Naru-kun?" Tamao asked curiously as they neared the theater, "I like Romantic-comedies and thrillers."

"Well...Normally I'd say action but the last time I saw one of those, I was dragged off by Kakashi-sensei, saved a princess that was an actress in the film series, stopped her uncle from taking over the world and helped Koyuki-hime become the Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni," the blonde absentmindedly answered before his eyes widened at his _immense_ slip up. Looking quickly at his slack jawed date for the evening, cursing at himself for screwing up after doing well at hiding himself.

Thinking quickly, Naruto scratched his head sheepishly and tried to play his words off as a dream, "Oh, wait...that was the dream I had after I saw that movie...heh-heh-heh..."

Tamao was almost inclined to believe his idiocy. _Almost_. The blue haired girl smirked at her nervous beau and pulled him down, whispering in his ear, "Nice try, _Shinobi-kun_, but unlike Akashiya and Kurono, I've known about your true side for a while now."

_Well...ain't this a bitch?_ Naruto thought before hardening his gaze, "I could erase your memory right now and replace it if I so wished."

Tamao giggled and stroked the top right whisker mark, making the blonde tense before shuddering in pleasure. Once she was sure he was drifting off into pleasure, the mermaid whispered again, "You're so sexy when you act serious, _Naru-kun_...Perhaps you'll follow through with the promise, but what if my being a Mermaid messes with your magic?"

"Jutsu," the dazed blonde muttered out as his date continued to stroke his marks, "Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu...not magic..."

"Well, that's good to know..." Tamao unsurely replied before ceasing her ministrations and wrapping her arms back around his left arm. As she pulled the slowly recovering blonde towards the cinema, the mermaid said in a normal tone, "Enough about all that, though. Let's go choose a movie!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the hotel, a rather annoyed pinkette went to her crush's hotel room. She and Kurumu had been arguing for the past fifteen minutes over who would get what bed. Moka wanted the one nearest to the door in case she was feeling hungry and wanted to get Naruto without waking Kurumu, but the succubus was adamant about keeping the vampire away from the blonde next door. They came to an agreement, admitted reluctantly, and now they share the bed near the door. However, Kurumu then claimed the shower, locking her out of the bathroom.<p>

And now Moka had to use the toiletries. She tried getting in, but Kurumu was ignoring her and grunting rather rudely in response to her pleas. The bubblegum haired vampire thought she heard an 'Oh Naruto' come from behind the door, but shrugged the notion away as she went to ask Tamao and Yukari if she could use their bathroom, but no one answered.

Which leads us to the present, where a cross-legged Moka knocked (or rather, banged) on the door in hopes of her crush letting her use the restroom.

"Naruto-kun! Please open the door!" Moka pleaded as she pounded on the door, each strike getting stronger and forcing a splintering web of cracks to form. Before the vampire's knocking could destroy the poor wood, a yawning boogeyman pulled the door open, rubbing his eye as he stood before his fellow freshmen in just a pair of jeans. Scratching his head, the tired scot widened his eyes when he saw Moka standing in front of him.

"Huh...Well, if it inn't th' gorgeous Akashiya Moka," Rawhead said with a grin, "Wha' can I do for ya?"

"Rawhead-san, I...I, um...Can I talk to Naruto-kun, please?" Moka asked with a blush, not wanting to explain her embarrassing situation to her crush's roommate.

Unfortunately, she wasn't expecting this for an answer, "Well, I'd get the arse fer ya, but he inn't here. The maiden took him out on a date."

Moka's world froze as soon as she heard those words. She remained frozen for a good five minutes, the Scottish boogeyman using the time attempting to wake her up. After getting her attention, Rawhead jumped back in fear as Yokai surged from the vampire's body due to her rage. Locking her eyes on the unfortunate boogeyman before her, the yokai-flaring pink-haired vampire said only one thing.

"TAMAO DID _WHAT_?"

* * *

><p>Naruto paused in mid step, causing his date to look up at him in confusion, before looking back towards the hotel and quietly muttering, "I have the strangest feeling we're going to be attacked when we get back..."<p>

"Come on, Naru-kun," Tamao urged, getting her date's attention back on her, "We have to pick a movie before we go in!"

"Ok, ok, Tamao-chan," replied the blonde as he grinned and they resumed their walk to the theater. Looking up and examining the choices, Naruto hummed before noting a title that stuck out to him. Looking at Tamao for conformation, the tomoe-eyed shinobi asked, "Up for an action flick?"

"Well, if it's going to be an action flick, can we choose _that_ one?" the blue haired mermaid asked as she pointed at a title, the same that Naruto had seen before. The blonde grinned and looked at her.

"You're not just trying to get on my good side are you?" Naruto asked jokingly, chuckling when her face flushed and she looked at her feet in embarrassment. The blonde waved her reaction off with a smile before approaching the booth and speaking to the person behind the glass through a speaker, "Hi, two for The Forbidden Kingdom?"

"_That'll be 1900 yen_," was the barely coherent reply. Naruto gaped at the price* before pulling his wallet out, getting a girlish giggle of adoring from his date at his wallet's shape, and paying the obscene amount before retrieving the ticket stubs from the man behind the glass, "_Thank you, enjoy the show!_"

"Yeah, I'd better enjoy the show!" Naruto grumbled as he fished through his wallet, counting the bills that remained before sighing in relief and thinking, _Oh yeah, thank Kami I won those card games against the guys...Otherwise, I'd be flat broke by the end of this film!_

"Come on, Naru-kun!" Tamao said as she looped her arm through his as he pocketed Gama-chan, "Let's get some snacks!"

She didn't see the blonde release tears at the thought of losing more money.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't have the tickets?" Yukari asked with a growl as she stood before the ticket counter.<p>

"_You need a guardian or another adult. Sorry, but that's the rules!_"

"This is ridiculous, the film is PG-13!"

"_Yes, but you can't be older than 8._"

"I'M TEN!"

"..._That's still not thirteen..._"

"AAAGHHHGHGH!"

* * *

><p>"Fifteen hundred yen for a large bowl of popcorn and two large drinks, I think this place just redeemed itself, Tamao-chan!" Naruto said with a grin as he placed the popcorn between their seats and set his cup in its holder. He had managed to secure the last two seats in the middle of the front row in the second set of seats, the seats behind the metal bar, and sat Tamao down before sitting down next to her. Immediately, she shifted the popcorn to her lap and pulled Naruto's left arm over her shoulders, making the blonde shinobi gape at her bold move.<p>

"Don't give me that look," Tamao giggled out, "Like Kurono or Akashiya wouldn't do this...hell, I bet even Shion-san has done this to you before."

"Well...Ok, yeah, I see your point," Naruto conceded with a sigh before the lights dimmed and the movie previews started, "Shh. Movie's starting!"

* * *

><p>One hour and a half later, the two walked out of the theater with hands interlocked, the blonde explaining how possible some of those stunts were.<p>

"I swear, Jet Li and Jackie Chan have _got _to be shinobi!" Naruto exclaimed to his amused date, "They fight almost as well as Bushy Brows and Bushy Brows-sensei!"

"Bushy Brows and Bushy Brows-sensei?" Tamao repeated with an arched brow, "Who are they, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm? Oh, Bushy Brows and his sensei are the best taijutsu warriors in my village," Naruto explained, "In fact, I think only Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, and Ero-jiji...CRAP!"

The blonde stopped walking as he remembered that he promised to himself that he'd contact Fukasaku. Quickly glancing around, Naruto then pulled Tamao with him as they ducked into an alleyway, running through the narrow pathway into an abandoned lot. Whilst the bluenette tried to regain her bearings after her date had dragged her to said lot, the tomoe-eyed blonde bit his thumb and performed several hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed just before the area surrounding his palm was engulfed in smoke. Sitting before him in a relaxed manner was the next in line for the Gama-Oyabun title, Gamakichi. The red skinned toad coughed as he waved the smoke away before greeting his friend and 'brother' with an affectionate, **"Sup, bro?"**

"Hey Kichi," Naruto greeted in return, but was cut off by his blue haired date's sudden squeal.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Tamao gushed as she wrapped her arms around the small horse-sized toad's neck, making him gag in surprise, "Oh, Naru-kun, what's his name?"

Naruto blinked disbelievingly several times while Gamakichi begged for help with a raspy voice. Snapping from his stunned expression, the blonde then said, "Uh, right...Tamao-chan, this is Gamakichi. Kichi, meet Tamao-chan...Um, Tamao-chan, Kichi needs air..."

"Oh, sorry!" Tamao apologized after releasing the now heavily breathing toad. Both males looked at her for an explanation, and she simply replied, "What? I like froggies..."

**"Oi! I'm a TOAD!"** the insulted heir to the Gama-Oyabun line cried before looking at the blonde, **"I thought you had the vampire and big chested girl, Bro? What's with Psycho-Chokes-A-Lot?"**

"Later, Kichi, ok?" Naruto sighed as he rubbed his forehead, already regretting summoning his friend, "Look, just tell me what to do in order to summon Fukasaku. Last time I saw him, he reverse summoned me."

**"Oh, is that all?"** the toad replied with a smirk, **"Just put all the chakra you can into the summoning technique, more than Pops' summoning tribute, ok?"**

Naruto nodded his understanding and Kichi dismissed himself. Cracking his knuckles, Naruto looked at Tamao and, thinking of the perfect prank, said, "You may want to step back, Tamao-chan. The Toads can get big..._Real_ big."

_Apparently so can their summoners,_ the mermaid thought with a perverted grin as her eyes drifted to the blonde's crotch for the briefest of moments. The mermaid nodded her understanding and backed up to the wall, bracing herself against it as Naruto bit his thumb and began the technique again.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" the blonde exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the ground. A large amount of smoke and dust kicked up, causing Naruto to shield his face before smirking secretively. Before him, the old Yoda-like toad sat with his staff in his right hand, looking at the blonde with a smile.

**"Ahh...Hello there, Naru-chan!"** the old toad greeted with a smile before, like with Gamakichi, Tamao suddenly appeared and glomped him. The old toad gasped desperately for air before glancing at his apparent student, who was roaring with laughter.

"Oh man! This is too much!" Naruto guffawed out, "That's what you get for reverse-summoning me out of the blue, Old Toad!"

**"Little...Gaki!"** Fukasaku choked out. Fifteen minutes later, too long for the Toad, Naruto recovered from his laughing fit and told Tamao to release the nearly unconscious elder. Tamao blushed heavily and turned away, keeping an ear locked on the conversation however.

**"So...Have ye decided to start yer training, Naru-chan?"** Fukasaku asked with an arched brow, **"Not even Jiraiya-chan asked for training at this young of an age..."**

His eyes watering at the thought of his godfather, Naruto looked away with a smile, "Yeah, well...can't be the best if I don't pass Ero-sennin!"

Fukasaku laughed in response, **"Aye, that's true. So, when shall ye begin the training?"**

"Next week," Naruto confirmed, "That's when the school allows students to return home for Winter Holidays. I'll be bringing Shion-chan and Hige-chan with me, if that's alright."

**"Oh-ho! Get to meet the Priestess and the next Gama Kuzuha, eh?"** Fukasaku asked with a chuckle before nodding, **"Family is important to us. They are welcome...so long as they keep out of the training."**

"I understand," Naruto said before glancing at Tamao, "Er, I have to go, Fukasaku-sensei."

**"Say no more, I know how it is, Naru-chan,"** the toad replied with a smirk, **"Be sure to use protection. Hige-chan is too young to be an older brother, no?"**

"W-WHAT? YOU PERVERTED OLD TOAD!" Naruto cried in embarrassment as the toad elder de-summoned himself back to Mt. Myoboku, "WE'RE NOT EVEN THAT CLOSE YET!"

"Aw, but we can be, Naru-kun!" Tamao exclaimed as she leapt onto his back and bit his earlobe, getting a strangled moan from the blonde teen, "Just you...and me...tonight could be the best night of our lives if you want...?"

"ICHINOSE!" Yukari exclaimed, skidding into the area just as Naruto was about to politely decline, "You know our deal!"

"I was joking, you little brat!" Tamao countered with a tick mark on her head before grinning as disbelief was on the witch's face, "And seeing as you decided to interrupt my date with Naruto-kun..."

"No way! You were trying to get in his pants, I know it!" Yukari screamed with a glare. The two girls began shouting and verbally warring with each other. Yukari fought dirty, bringing the older girl to tears as she reminded the mermaid of her attempt to devour/rape the blonde.

Naruto, meanwhile, watched with confusion on his face. The blonde waited a few moments before intervening, stepping forward from his position as he held his hands in the International 'Time-Out' gesture, "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Both of you need to calm down! Yukari, just what the hell are you doing out here following us?"

Smiling proudly at her duty, Yukari replied, "I'm here to make sure that fish-girl doesn't take advantage of you!"

"I would never do that to Naru-kun!" Tamao defended herself as she looked at the slack jawed boy, "I said I'd never do that again, I promised! I love you Naru-kun, I wouldn't make you do that!"

"Whoa, settle down, settle down!" Naruto said, putting his hand on Tamao's shoulder and pulling her in for a hug as she began to lose herself to her emotions, "Tamao-chan...I know you're not like before. Relax..."

Looking at Yukari, the blonde then said, "I don't know why this started, but you're going back to the Hotel."

"Ok, but what are you gonna tell Moka and Cow-tits-?" "I never said, I was going back," Naruto interrupted the young witch with a glare. Before the brunette could ask, the tomoe-eyed blonde spoke sternly and scolding her, "You interrupted our date, Yukari. I don't care what your deal with Tamao-chan was, but I promised to take her out tonight. I _always_ keep my promises, Yukari. I promise you nothing will happen between Tamao-chan and I tonight. Right, Tamao-chan?"

"...Ok," conceded the mermaid. Naruto nodded before releasing the girl and forging a **Kage Bunshin** to take Yukari back. The girl pouted as the clone gripped her shoulder lightly. Naruto nodded stiffly and the clone **Shunshined** back to the hotel. Naruto turned back to Tamao and wrapped an arm over her shoulders as he smiled at her, determined to make his friend smile again.

"Come on, let's get something to eat and I can tell you about my adventure in Yuki no Kuni," the blonde said softly as he led her out of the abandoned lot.

* * *

><p>After a calm dinner involving his story of how he met Kazehana Koyuki, saved a country from her uncle's iron grip and found a device that would convert chakra to heat, making the country of snow into that of spring. The mermaid told him, in turn, about her mother and her older sisters. They then began to investigate each other, Tamao asking why he loved ramen so much, only to be shown a picture of him as a younger boy with a scarred man sitting at a booth with an older brunette chef. He told her that was some of his family, before correcting himself and calling them his pseudo-family. When asked about his real family he silenced and their table became awkwardly silent for a moment before Naruto asked Tamao what she wanted out of life.<p>

Imagine the blush on his face when she smiled flirtatiously at him and purred, "You."

When they returned to the hotel, a heated argument broke out between the girls before Naruto intervened via **Tsukuyomi**. Of course it was a moment that all the girls feared, inner Moka's attempt to attack Tamao was halted instantly and Naruto bore his atom-shaped pupil into Inner's ruby red eyes. He warned the girls that he wouldn't tolerate any violence because he took someone out on a date. However this backfired, making Kurumu ask if he would take her (or the others) out on a date. The blonde simply shrugged and replied with, "If I've got time."

Now, we find the blonde relaxing in a bath while his roommate snores loudly in the chair as a television screen shows a black and white monster movie titled '_It Came from Planet X_'. Naruto released a sigh as the tension built up over the day vanished with each second that passed by. The blonde let his eyes close and rolled his head back, sighing in relief as he recalled how well he handled the girls' spat. They had finally cornered him into giving them all dating rights, putting him in the position that would eventually lead to the ultimate life for a man, or a brutal death due to two scorned women.

As Naruto thought over his current predicament, he failed to sense the sudden burst of energy that filled the room before a splash and sudden weight on his knee alerted him to an intruder. Coughing and shielding his eyes with one arm, Naruto reached out to with his free left hand to grab the throat of his attacker. He blinked in confusion when he heard the intruder release a small moan of approval. As the dripping water slowed, Naruto lowered his arm before dropping his jaw when he saw a girl looking similar to Moka, but with a lighter hue of pink hair, sitting in front of him.

"AH! Escape successful!" the girl exclaimed before blinking curiously at the boy gaping at her, "Oh! Hel-lo Hu-man! Me, La-la."

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," Naruto deadpanned, making the girl grin widely.

"Ah! So humans can speak like civilized buildings!" the girl identified as Lala said with a smile before crossing her arms over her assets and shivering, "Um, can I have a towel or something?"

"Why me, Kami?" Naruto asked as he looked to the ceiling, "Why do I have to deal with the crazy shit?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yeah, bring on the aliens! Not only will Naruto have to deal with alien-suitors, but he's still got to train with the toads, stop the PSC's oppressive-like control with the Mon Starz, and he's gotta get control over his biju's yokai! Ain't I a mean-ass motherfucker for making our beloved idiot deal with this shit? Yes...Yes I am.<strong>

**REVIEW PEEPS!  
>(Or no Coke for you, you get Pepsi!)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok, whoever you 123 people are I just have this to say: What. Da. Fuck? Some of those reviews are just fucking retarded! Not to mention some of you mean to review for my bro's fic! Review that story if ya like it! Don't be giving false praises to this one! Makes me look bad! Humph. That all aside, I'm glad everyone's so open to Lala! Now, onto the random-ness that is my fic!**

**Good News: I've **_**finally**_** started playing 'Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'...And I've learned how big of an idiot I was for ignoring it!**

**Better News: I have a new chapter!**

**Bad News: I. Own. Nothing.**

**Worse News: You **_**must**_** read my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario+Vampire, or To Love-Ru. Cry for me, readers. Cry.**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**14**

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok, let me see if I've got this straight," Naruto grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Lala were sitting in the bathroom, the pinkette having a towel wrapped around her nude frame and Naruto having a pair of his running shorts on. The blonde tomoed boy looked at the girl sitting on the edge of the tub while, her devil-like tail lying on her lap from her explanation, the he sat on the toilet across from her, "You're an alien princess and you used a teleportation device to escape your father's ship?"<p>

"Yup! Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun is one of my greatest inventions!" Lala said with a smile as she held the device up proudly, "It's powered by a combination of nitrogen and helium mixed with a catalyst of sodium oxide."

"...Oh man, my head hurts," Naruto moaned as he rubbed his temples, "First the fight with the other girls and now an alien princess that's a technological whizz...what's next? Lust? A Yuki-onna? My friends back home?"

***Elsewhere, the sin, a purple-haired girl with a sucker in her mouth, and a few kunoichi all sneezed simultaneously (AN: *singsongingly* I'm E-Vile~!)***

"_Lala-sama!"_ a mechanical high pitched voice suddenly cried out, though muffled through the bathroom door, and a familiar voice shouted, "Get over 'ere ya little shit! I'll teach ye ta wake me up!"

"And now Rawhead's awake..." moaned the Sharingan blessed blonde in irritation as the bathroom door was suddenly smashed through, and a small swirly-eyed midget appeared.

"_LALA-SAMA!"_ the small being exclaimed before rushing to the towel clad girl, who caught it in a hug as she exclaimed, "PEKE-KUN!"

"Peke-kun?" Naruto repeated as he stared blankly at the scene. The door smashed completely down, revealing an enraged boogeyman that was still half-dressed.

Rawhead looked at the small robot before noticing it was in someone's arms. At first glance he thought that someone was the vampire down the hall, but then he saw the tail. The Scot then looked at his roommate and friend with fury in his eyes.

"I fuckin hate ya," he growled before his nose shot two pillars of blood and he flew backwards, colliding with the wall and falling unconscious. Naruto sighed before chuckling at his friend's reaction. He looked at Lala, who was looking at the unconscious boogeyman with confusion.

"Is he ok?" Lala asked before shrugging and looking at her robot, "Peke-kun, I'm so happy you're ok!"

"_I, too, am glad that you're safe Lala-sama!"_ the small robot exclaimed before looking around the room and locking eyes on the half-dressed blonde, _"Ah, Lala-sama, I can't help but notice you're in a room with a strange human. Who is that?"_

"Oh! I forgot to ask you for your name!" Lala suddenly realized, making the blonde across from her smack himself in the face, and she smiled, "Aw, he's cute when he's embarrassed! So what's your name?"

"Blunt, aren't you?" the blonde commented in amusement before speaking, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My friend on the floor is Tommy Rawhead. Before this continues, please tell me: What the fuck is that thing on your lap?"

"Ah, Peke-kun is my costume-robot!" Lala exclaimed with glee, before Naruto suddenly found his vision obscured by a piece of fabric. Upon examination, the blonde blushed when he realized that the object on his face was the girl's towel. So he responded like most boys with four girls chasing him would.

He freaked.

"Dear Kami! Put this back on!" Naruto exclaimed as his face turned red and he averted his gaze. It was then he realized that he had shouted that. And it was a minute later that he realized the walls of a motel room were thinner than previously expected.

How did he realize this? Well, four females barged in through the door of his hotel room. They saw the unconscious form of Rawhead outside of the bathroom, the splinters of the remaining door, and feared the worst. When they got to the doorframe, their jaws collectively dropped and drool seeped from them as their crush/destined one/mate-to-be stood half naked in black running shorts, his blonde messy locks being damp, and a small amount of water trailing down his chest. However, it was Yukari that made the discovery of a cosplaying-clad teen standing behind the object of affection.

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?" roared the young (perverted) witch, snapping her frenemies and crush from their daze as they began leaking yokai.

"Na-ru-to-kun..." Tamao started through gritted teeth, which were bleeding from the pressure she put on them. Moka felt killer intent escape from her Rosario and Kurumu was almost foaming at the mouth. The only normal appearing one was Yukari, who was glaring heavily at the stranger.

_Well, shit..._ Naruto thought as sweat began dripping from his head and he held two hands up, "It's not what it looks like! I mean, she's dressed now so-Oh dammit!"

"SHE'S WHAT NOW?" the girls collectively roared before the glass sliding doors behind them smashed open and two government looking men examined the group. Everyone's anger was dropped and they were now looking at the two newcomers with confusion while Lala ducked behind Naruto, making said blonde groan.

"Hm...Oh, there's Lala-sama!" Thug1, as he will now be known, exclaimed as he pointed at Moka's surprised face, "Lala-sama, you have to come home!"

Lala poked her head up from behind Naruto, "No! Tell daddy I'm staying here!"

"B-But Lala-sama!" Thug2 tried to peacefully speak, as his teammate was shocked at the look-alike Lala (Moka) not being Lala, but he was interrupted by the princess, "No! I'm...I'm sick of meeting potential husbands! I don't want to marry them!"

"You must though!" Thug1 growled before looking at his partner, "Looks like trying to convince her is out. Force it is!"

"Thank you, Kami!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed with a grin, making everyone look at him as he punched his left fist into his open hand, "You have no idea how much stress I need to work off. Girls...They're _mine_."

As he said that his eyes reverted to the atom-shape the four fellow students of Yokai Academy wisely stepped back. Naruto flipped through hand seals, finishing with his right hand extended, palm facing the thugs, "**Fuuton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)**"

The two thugs were suddenly sent flying out of the room by the blonde, who was grinning widely as his technique also blew the nighties of his teenage female-friends up, giving him great teasing material. Lala gaped at the move while Naruto walked forward, his grin still on his face as the wind blew at his face.

"Oh this is gonna feel _so_ good," the blonde cackled out as he cracked his neck and knuckles before jumping out after his quarry, "Wait for me, therapy punching-bags! That ain't even one-fourth my stress!"

The girls all gaped at their madly cackling love-interest before looking at Lala when her machine spoke, "_Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, Lala-sama, but aren't humans amongst the weakest creatures of the galaxy?_"

"...Did your dress just talk?" Kurumu asked with an alarmed face as her fellow Naruto-chasers stared at the girl, "Who are you anyway and what were you doing with Naru-koi in the bathroom!"

"Oh!" Lala snapped from her dumbstruck face into one of innocent glee, "I'm Lala Deviluke, and Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun teleported me into this bathroom as I escaped! Naruto was in the tub when I arrived!"

Kurumu was silent and a dark aura emanated from her, causing Moka and Tamao to grab her arms as their easily angered succubus began screaming, "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HER! I'LL FUCKING MURDER THE BITCH!"

"Why is it _we're_ the sane ones whenever something like this happens?" Moka asked the other bluenette, who shrugged as they continued to hold their friend back.

* * *

><p>"Y-You dare interfere in Deviluke matters, boy?" Thug1 groaned as Naruto neared his slowly rising place, "Name your planet of origin and I'll beg the king to spare it if you help us return Lala-sama to her father."<p>

"...Not like it's my business, but Lala obviously wants to decide her own life," Naruto said with a shrug before smirking, "And as a boy that wasn't given a choice on how he grew up, I'm gonna half to pass on your offer."

"Then die, Elemental!" the thug cried as he pulled a small dagger out. The small weapon was a strange blue and had several gold runes carved in it. Thug1 went to drive it in the blonde's chest, only to be easily caught by one hand at the wrist. Naruto's grin was smaller than before, but it grew as the look of fear came over his opponent's face upon seeing his eyes up close.

"Y-You're...Y-You're not an Elemental...What are you?" Thug1 whispered. Naruto chuckled and pulled his right fist back.

"I'm complicated," he replied before driving his fist into Thug1's face, shattering his nose and causing a flow of blood to come from it. He pulled the blade from the unconscious being's hand before releasing Thug1's wrist, allowing the thug to collapse on the ground. Naruto examined the dagger with his eyes, etching the image into his mind, before ducking as his inner alarm went off.

"Wondered where you scampered off to," he idly commented as he rolled away from Thug2, "You seem to be the brains while Bruno here was the brawns."

"No, I was just more concerned with getting Lala-sama back to the King," Thug2 said before smirking, "So...answer me this, tough guy; what species are you?"

Naruto blinked before chuckling and shaking his head, "Dude, you have no idea what I am. Hell, after the past few months, _I_ don't even know what I am anymore. All I know is my name: Uzumaki Naruto; my description: Banished Jinchuriki; and my current occupation: Student of Yokai Academy. My favorite activities are: Playing with Hige-chan, entertaining the masses, and kicking the asses of those who just love to grind my gears."

"...What planet are Jinchuriki from?" Thug2 asked in an effort to gain more information for his King. Naruto laughed.

"Oh, buddy," the blonde said before gripping his right wrist, "You just pushed the _wrong_ button. Being called a Monster today is a fucking compliment, but calling me a fucking alien? You just signed your own death certificate."

"I see," Thug2 chuckled out before reaching into his black suit jacket and pulling a gun out, only for it to be kicked aside when a ghostly figure attacked him. As Thug2 slid back, Naruto released a loud laugh.

"Wondered what took ya so long, Rawhead!" he exclaimed as the Scot rematerialized next to him in a fighting stance while Naruto's right hand began sparking with electricity.

"Yer gonna get me chewed out by Drake again, ya arse," Rawhead smirked as he replied, "But, it was worth it to see yer girls restrain yer succubus. So many jiggling balloons, not enough eye control..."

"...You're sure you've never read Icha-Icha?" Naruto asked as his hand began chirping. Rawhead laughed before sinking into the ground and grabbing the ankles of Thug1, who was attempting to get back to his feet and ambush them.

"Yea, I'm sure...just like I'm sure ye don't deserve all tha' attention from them girls," Rawhead said before pulling the man underground and rising up in front of him, "So, tweedledee, wha' 'ave we learned from tryin' ta sneak attack me an' my friend?"

"What the fuck are you people!" Thug1 exclaimed as Rawhead dropped his disguise momentarily. Thug1 would forever be scarred with the sight of a flesh-covered skill-minus the eyes and a few rotting holes covering the face. His disguise back up, Rawhead sighed as he rubbed his head.

"I dunno, pal," he replied to the unconscious man before looking at his now charging friend with a grin, "But aye like it!"

"**Chidori!**" Naruto exclaimed as he shoved his hand through the chest of his opponent. Thug2 gasped before slumping over the shoulder of the teen that killed him. Naruto tugged on his arm before grunting in struggle. He looked back to see Rawhead laughing at his predicament and whined, "Shut up, dude! This is so wrong, gimme a hand!"

"Oh no way, arse! Consider this my payback!" Rawhead laughed out, holding his sides as he did so. Naruto growled at his friend and put his foot on the shoulder of the deceased alien before shoving him away with a chakra-enhanced kick. The blonde yelped as he stumbled backwards and his head collided with the concrete, making a loud smack echo through the abandoned streets. Naruto groaned and looked at his friend, who was dying from laughter, before smirking and joining in.

Therapy had never felt so good to the blonde.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to their heavily ruined hotel room, Naruto and Rawhead had to restrain themselves from busting a gut all over again. On the couch was a bound and gagged Kurumu. She was tied up by towels and what had to be Naruto's ramen boxers shoved in her mouth. The blonde knew he should've been repulsed by the blissful look on her face, but he couldn't fight back the amusement crawling up his spine.<p>

"Ok, ok...do I even wanna know why Kurumu's chewing on my boxers?" Naruto asked with a snicker as Rawhead's restraint collapsed and he exploded into laughter. The girls, all sitting in a circle on the floor and talking with one another, all looked up with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" The girls (minus Kurumu) simultaneously said with eerie smiles on their faces. Naruto knew he shouldn't respond to their smiles, hell, he knew he should've just about faced and bolted (like Rawhead did), but then again...

This is Naruto we're talking about.

"Hi girls," Naruto replied with a grin before it slowly fell into a fear-stricken grimace, "Oh crap...Just remembered what happened before my therapy session...I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"More than you know," Moka huskily whispered from behind the blonde, making him jump at her speed before seeing the Rosario off and lying in her previous spot. Naruto looked from the Rosario to the silver-haired Moka. Rosario on the floor. Silver haired Moka draped across back. Rosario off Moka's neck. Moka stroking whisker mark. Rosario glinting almost tauntingly at Naruto.

Pain in neck.

"YEEEOUCH!" Naruto yelped as he tried to leap away from the silver-haired Moka's surprising bite, her superior strength holding him in place as she eagerly fed on him. The blonde wondered why this feeding hurt so much when he remembered something.

She not only bit into his neck, she literally _chomped_ on him! CHOMPED ON HIM!

_Note to self: NEVER PISS MOKA OFF!_ Naruto noted in his mind before realizing something, "Hey wait a minute...I didn't take the Rosario off!"

"Nope!" Lala chimed, "I did! Found a funny looking squiggle on the back and I erased it after I wanted to get a closer look at the pretty necklace!"

"Of course you did," Naruto swallowed out before looking over his shoulder at Moka, "And now you can remove it at will, right?"

Moka broke from her feeding and smirked seductively at the blonde, "Yes. Yes I can."

"Well...Shit," Naruto sighed out before shunshining to the other side of the room with his back against the door, in preparation to bolt when two glowing snakes wrapped around his legs. He looked immediately to Yukari, who grinned innocently. Too innocently.

"We came up with a fun idea while you and Raw-aniki were 'getting therapy'," the young witch explained before gesturing to Lala, "We discovered that Lala-san here is looking for a good husband to rule the universe with."

_I have a very, very bad feeling about this..._Naruto thought before reluctantly asking, "And?"

"After asking what she wanted in a hubby, we decided to let her in on the chase...but since she's under pressure, we decided to make a game tonight for the dates' orders. Seeing as Tamao already had a date and apparently I'm 'too young'," Yukari glared at the smirking mermaid before continuing, "Cow tits (Kurumu glared at the witch), Moka-chan, and Lala are going to have to get a kiss from you tonight, the first to get one choses the order of the dates for the upcoming week, as well as the terms for the other girls."

"T-Terms?" Naruto gulped out at the hungry look from the five girls in the room (promptly ignoring the look on Yukari's face and wondering why there was a look on Lala's).

"Yup!" Yukari chimed before rubbing her hands together, "Whoever catches you decides how far everyone gets on the date, ranging between first and third base...Kissing to blowjobs!"

"Of course," Naruto deadpanned as he began actively struggling in his confinements, "And how are you going to know who kisses me first?"

"Why I'm glad you asked!" Tamao replied with a smirk before looking at a beaming Lala, "Lala here has produced these!"

Tamao held her hands out and three orb-like machines floated up, a small circular opening revealing glass on the front as short antenna rose from the back. The mermaid continued as each went to one girl, "They're Deviluke-trademarked Naru-Kiss-Cams! And we have the receiver hooked up to the television in the room Yukari and I were given. You get a thirty-second head-start, Naruto-kun."

Naruto instantly grinned, making the girls frown at the sight, before he looked at his ankles. Looking back at Yukari he crossed his arms and cleared his throat. The girl looked at him in confusion and he sighed before gesturing to his restraints, "If you wouldn't mind, Yukari-chan?"

"Oh!" Yukari exclaimed before grinning and waving her wand, "Sorry, Naruto-sensei!"

"Thirty seconds, huh?" he asked, getting a nod as Tamao started a stopwatch. The blonde chuckled and rolled his shoulder before lifting his hand into his infamous hand seal, making the four that knew him scowl and the one that didn't tilt her head in confusion.

"Crap," Yukari exclaimed as the blonde made several shadow clones before they all vanished in a massive swirl of leaves.

"We forgot about his replicating technique," Moka stated with a bit of annoyance at her own folly, "This will make it difficult."

Tamao untied Kurumu, who refused to hand the boxers back, and chuckled, "Well, all I have to say is he didn't think about whether you have to kiss the original. This _is_ a timed game, girls."

"It'd be easier if we knew what he was," Kurumu pouted before smirking, "Oh, I know what I'm doing as soon as I win..."

"If you win," Moka pointed out with a glare as she and the succubus exchanged growls.

"Time! You three are free to begin!" Tamao exclaimed, stopping a fight before it could happen. She giggled as the three rushed out the shattered window; Kurumu taking to the sky, Moka rushing through the streets, and Lala stopping on a rooftop and fiddling with a device. The mermaid looked at the kitchen, where a previously missing Rawhead emerged, and smirked, "You've got an evil mind, Rawhead."

"Aye, that I do, lass," Rawhead said as he sat between the girls with a large bowl of popcorn in his lap as he turned the TV on and took a bite, "Poor arse-hole inn't gonna realize who set 'im up 'til it's too late."

"Raw-aniki, can I have some?" Yukari asked as she sat next to Rawhead, who laughed and nodded.

None of the three saw or heard the pot placed behind them on the couch burst into smoke and vanish as they began watching the girls search for Naruto.

* * *

><p>Seated on the top of the Hotel, hidden by the blinding neon red sign, Naruto scowled before chuckling, "Is that how it is, Rawhead? Well, we'll see how this game plays out before I try to get payback. I'd better warn my clones about the loophole..."<p>

_**"****And why would you? Are you an idiot, Kit?"**_ Asked a familiar voice from the back of his mind. Naruto growled in annoyance before pushing the connection back. He sighed and held his head as the Fox threw a tantrum from being ignored. The repressing of Sasuke's memories as well as Kyuubi's existence might bite him in the ass, but he doesn't want to contact the Kitsune just yet.

Not until it's absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we begin a fun little game designed by Raw! Poor Naruto, I love setting him up as a smarter fighter, and then pulling his legs out from underneath him. Ah, to watch the triumphant fall...I wonder who'll win the race to kiss his face? And how will Moka's new control over her Rosario's removal affect the school upon their return? And what about Sasuke's memories or Kyuubi's wrath? Will they bite him in the ass?<strong>

**Guess we'll have to wait and see! R&R peeps!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good News: Peter has gotten Lois to get him Legos and not Mega Blocks. IT MATTERS!**

**Better News: I have a new chapter!**

**Bad News: I had a nightmare last night about an evil pig!**

**Worse News: I don't own anything!**

**Horrible News: You **_**must**_** read the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The rights to Naruto, Rosario+Vampire, To Love-Ru, and the song **_**Livin' on a Prayer**_** do not belong to me. Well, they don't **_**yet**_** anyway...**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**15**

* * *

><p>Moka growled to herself in annoyance. His scent was everywhere, but how that was possible escaped her. The silver haired beauty had been searching for an hour now and more than once had she spotted a flash of sun-kissed yellow before losing track of it. The vampire growled lowly once again.<p>

_If you had just taken him when I told you to we wouldn't be in this mess!_ She thought, getting a meek reply from her other consciousness.

"_Waaah! I-I wasn't going to force myself on him! Naruto-kun isn't like other boys..._" the 'outer' consciousness of Moka thought, causing the silver haired one to imagine her pinkette form poking her fingers together with a depressed cloud over her head. Moka sighed and stopped running in an effort to locate her marked one's scent.

"This would be easier if he was aroused or bleeding," she grumbled to herself before a thought came to her mind after a moment of thinking. Moka clapped a hand to her head as she groaned, "Or I could follow the damnable scent of his cheap noodles! Stupid, I should have thought of this earlier!"

The new scent being easily found in the early morning air, Moka turned right and ran after it, intent on finding her marked one and finishing what she started.

* * *

><p>Kurumu scowled as she scanned the streets from her altitude. An hour of searching and nothing! Not a single glimpse of her beloved's sun-kissed hair, or a single flare of his strange yokai that would announce his presence. Hell, she'd settle for a freaking clone if it meant winning the damn 'contest'. No way was some alien princess or the silver haired bitch going to get first dibs on a date with Naruto!<p>

_I've got to win!_ Kurumu thought determinedly as she scanned the area with furrowed brows before a lustful glaze crossed her features, _and once I do, Naru-koi is all __**mine**__._

* * *

><p>Naruto idly sharpened one of his kunai before a loud obnoxious beeping got his attention. He had felt the nearing energy source, but he was waiting for the energy to reveal itself before he fought or flew. The blonde re-sealed the kunai into his left arm, having learned to draw seals from Jiraiya on their training trip, before standing with a stretch. He about-faced and looked at the newcomer, who was beaming at her success.<p>

"So...what the hell is that thing called, Lala-chan?" The blonde with tomoes in his eyes asked, crossing his arms over his still bare chest. The alien princess stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and smiling widely.

"I call it Trace-Trace-kun!" she exclaimed, making the blonde snort, "It can trace anyone or anything up to twenty-seven parsecs!"

"Isn't that a measure of time?" Naruto asked with a frown. Lala giggled.

"Most tend to think so," she said with a smile before walking closer, "Now, um, I'd like it if you didn't move."

Naruto remained still as the girl puckered her lips, closed her eyes and leaned forward. At the last moment, he lifted his left finger and pressed it against her lips. Not kissing the blonde target, but rather his finger, Lala opened her eyes to come across the depressing sight of him looking at her blankly.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" asked the tomoe-eyed blonde, his eyes hardening slightly.

Lala leant back and stared at him in confusion, "I'm trying to kiss you...?"

"Really, I couldn't tell...I knew _that_," Naruto deadpanned when he realized she didn't understand his sarcasm, "What I meant was _why_ are you trying to kiss me?"

"B-Because I want to marry you!" Lala said as though it were obvious. Naruto's head rolled back and a bark of laughter escaped his lips. He looked at the confused pinkette neutrally before scowling.

"No," he said sternly, "You're not trying to kiss me to marry you; you're trying to kiss me to escape your life. I'm no one's pawn, Lala. I won't let you drag me into a lie you've made for yourself."

"Huh? But...But you're perfect! Daddy'll understand and he'll teach you how to be a good king!" Lala cried as her confusion didn't fall. Naruto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lala-chan, don't get me wrong," he started, "You're gorgeous, you're smart, shit, you're everything that most guys want in a girl. You're just like Moka-chan, Tamao-chan, and Kurumu-chan. _However_, none of you know me. Granted the others know me more than you, but you jumped past knowing me and practically declared yourself my fiancé...Come to think of it, the others did too..."

He shook his head before looking at the girl, "I'm getting off track. Lala, your father is trying to set you up because he wants his line to continue and he wants to be sure that the one to marry you will love and cherish you and vice versa. He only wants you to be happy, Lala."

"I can be happy with you!" Lala interrupted. Naruto's narrowed gaze returned and she became quiet as he continued.

"No, no you cannot," he firmly said, "Lala, I am _not_ human. Moka isn't human. Tamao isn't human. Kurumu isn't human. We're not human."

"I know!" the pinkette cried again, tears going down her cheeks, "Yukari-san and Tamao-san told me everything!"

"Good, then I don't have to tell you that," the blonde absentmindedly stated before returning to his explanation, "Listen, Lala. Marriage is a big thing. In the past few months, I recently came to understand the difference between Marriage and Mating, and not sex; I mean 'I will never look at anyone other than you' mating. Monsters take mating to the extreme, because their scent and sense of smell is practically impossible to ignore within their circles, and some of them live for centuries. The fact that some Monster relationships last lifetimes are fucking amazing, considering how wacky their libidos are, but that just shows you how much love and dedication they have. Now marriage, if your planet is anything like this one, is basically an agreement. My village finds marriage to be so serious that the only kind that can be done, unless being a CRA or treaty marriage, is the kind when people are one-hundred and ten percent positive that the husband and wife-to-be will remain together forever."

"Now, that being said, we cannot marry. Why? Because you simply want a way out. I won't do that just to keep you happy. I _will_ fight for your freedom because you're a good person and you could be a good friend," he said to her, his tone lightening and a smile crossing his face as her tears stopped before he frowned, "But you need someone who you love."

Lala remained quiet and Naruto sighed before scratching his head and chuckling sheepishly, "Wow...that has to be the deepest and longest let-down I've ever given a girl. Huh, that was also the first one. Neat!"

With determination on her face, Lala looked at the blonde and pointed at him, "...Moka-san and Tamao-san were right: You're perfect husband material!"

Naruto's grin fell and his eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

"You're brutally honest, you understand love, you're kind, sweet, and according to Yukari-san, a good father," Lala listed before smiling widely, "And you're attractive! You're a perfect catch, and even if there's a whole universe out there, I doubt there's another one out there!"

"Were you even listening to me?" Naruto asked with a tick in his eye before he looked at the sky, "DOES ANYONE LISTEN TO ME ANYMORE, DATTEBAYO?"

He froze before looking at the gushing alien with a blush on his face, "You didn't hear that."

"W-Was that a verbal tick?" Lala asked with a squeal, "That's _so_ cute!"

"Oh goddammit!" Naruto swore, "Ero-sennin and I worked for months to get rid of that!"

"But it's so cute! What does it mean? Is it a phrase or something?" Lala asked before crossing her arms, "Tick aside, you're perfect! You'll make a good husband and king!"

"Wait a minute, I never agreed to that!" Naruto exclaimed before finding himself tackled to the ground as a pair of marshmallow-soft lips pressed against his own. He felt himself relax into the kiss, but before he could enter the passionate moment, Lala broke away and looked at a floating machine that he forgot about.

"I won! Right?" she asked before grinning down at the blonde and pecking him on the cheek, "You'll see...I'll prove that we can love each other..."

"Ero-sennin, I know this is your way of kicking me in the nads for your title," the blonde moaned in response.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, within the hotel room, Rawhead was holding his stomach and guffawing.<p>

"HE-HE-HE HAS A TICK!" the Scot laughed, "OH PRICELESS! SHIT THIS IS _PRICELESS_!"

* * *

><p>Tamao and Yukari recalled Moka and Kurumu once Naruto and a pleased Lala returned. Kurumu and Moka scowled at the pinkette, but didn't dare attack her in the concern that their destinedmarked one might become angry if they did. Naruto remained quiet for the rest of the evening as Lala decided how far each girl would go. She decided that first base would be it, as she wanted her husband-to-be to remain comfortable.

The decision wasn't approved of by Kurumu or Moka, but they swore to agree with it on their family honor.

The succubus smiled secretively that night as she knew when it came to their destined ones, Succubi never had honor.

* * *

><p>Rawhead yawned widely the next morning, he wasn't tired. It was hard to sleep when one was undead. He wondered how the vampires managed it before snorting in amusement when he remembered asking that question. Moka answered him by stating Vampires fell into deep meditations, and that the fact the 'vampires' that were 'undead' were not vampires, but low ranked Yokai that drained humans of plasma for their energy and a bastardized group of descendants that came from the infamous Nosferatu clan. Rawhead then tilted his head and wondered if Moka was an 'immortal' or if her genetics just gave her enhanced longevity.<p>

"Either way she's a lucky lass," the boogeyman mused aloud to himself. He looked over at his exhausted roommate, who was sleeping soundly and snoring quite loudly. The Scotsman grumbled and scratched his cheek as he stood, feeling a large patch of fuzz appear on his disguised face.

He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His disguise was maturing into what his mother called 'th' most dashing face in all th' world'...or the face of his human father. He sighed and scratched the reddish-brown fuzz, the stereotypical hair color coming from his pure Scottish blood. Should he shave? Nah...

Curious as to how his 'other' face was growing, Rawhead dropped his disguise and tilted his head. The muscles were darkening due to their exposure to sunlight and his visible bone was starting to dry from the lack of mist at the school. He sighed and splashed water onto his face, moistening the bone. Too dry and it would start to chip away.

The Scot looked in the mirror again and felt a depression come over him. His body was bony and his true form was the equivalent of a rotting corpse, no better than a zombie. In fact, the only advantage his true form gave him over his disguise was fear factor. No one, not even a vampire, would stare at his face longer than necessary if they had to. Rawhead grimaced and returned to his disguise before leaving the room and getting a change of clothes, returning to the bathroom to shower.

He wanted to clear his head, and staying in the room with the most desirable freshman to the female students wouldn't help.

Rawhead frowned at that bout of mild jealousy and anger towards his friend. He knew Naruto would rather be left alone than be burdened (or blessed as most men thought) with all the females at the school, save for some. It wasn't fair to despise him for something out of his control. What Rawhead couldn't understand was why Naruto wasn't living it up or basking in it before the fantasy crumbled around him.

_Maybe he's got a bad experience with women?_ The Scot thought before shrugging, _Ah, well...the arse will tell me if he wants tah._

Thirty minutes later, Rawhead was walking the streets of the city in search of something to do. He glanced over lazily at the square and grimaced at the local High School's bodybuilding team. The boys were grotesque with their bulging muscles, and Rawhead, being the one he is, decided to make a joke out of them.

"Oi! Are ye fags compensating' for sumthin?" he asked as he cupped his hands around his mouth, getting the attendees and team's attention. He smirked and pat his thigh, "I 'aven't the need for steroids!"

Outraged, the bodybuilders ran at him, making the boogeyman yelp in mock fear before he ran down a nearby alley. Rawhead laughed madly as the team struggled to follow him as two members attempted to go through the entrance at the same time. The Scotsman flipped them off and ducked to the left down another alley before going right once again.

A few minutes of walking later, the poor boy frowned and held his chin in a thinking manner.

"Yup...It's official," the Scot sighed out as a wave of depression hit him, "I'm definitely lost."

* * *

><p>Tamao knocked on the door that her beau was residing in, only to receive silence. Not wanting another Lala fiasco, the mermaid stepped back before kicking the door down, consequently causing Naruto to shoot up from his sleep, and two hidden clones to tackle her to the ground, one holding a kunai to her throat after subduing her.<p>

"Relax Oyabun," one clone said once he got a good look at her, "It's Tamao-chan. We'll go back to our positions."

"Thanks," Naruto sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eye before looking at Tamao, "Tamao-chan, don't do that again. It's almost as bad as sneaking into bed with me...which thankfully no one has yet."

"Yet being the operative word," the mermaid pointed out with a grin as he groaned and fell back in the bed.

Lazily, Naruto waved his hand, "Go away, Tamao-chan. I'm sleepy, that stupid challenge got to me and I made too many clones...stupid memories..."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something anyway," She said, making him sit up and glare at her.

"You kicked the door down to ask me a question?" he asked after a moment. When she nodded he continued with, "_Why_?"

"Because I wanted permission to tell the others what you are," Tamao pouted out cutely, making him scowl at the tactic. He grumbled to himself for a moment before flopping back onto the bed.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," he muttered, pulling the blanket back up over his shoulder and slamming a pillow on his head, "Just let me sleep."

Tamao smiled and smoothly went to his side, lifting the pillow, and kissing him on the head, making him tense, before replacing it where it was. The blue haired mermaid put the door back where it was, and examining the damage. With a relief that the hinges were still attached and the door wasn't off the wall, she closed it, but not before whispering, "Pleasant dreams, Love."

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered once he relaxed and recognized what she had said, "_pleasant_..."

The memories of one Uchiha Sasuke were getting unbearable...

* * *

><p>Rawhead sighed and looked around. This still looked like a black market, even if the sign out front said otherwise, along with the employee wearing a Whale Mart shirt with a smiley face on the right shoulder. Then again, the smiley face had barbed wire wrapped around it...<p>

He shrugged again and walked towards a large group massing in front of an auctioneer. The boy tilted his head and remained silent before his blood boiled.

"And this lovely specimen," the auctioneer said as two trolls that were out of disguise pulled a thrashing dark skinned girl no older than him onto the stage, "Is a grade A+ Arabian Genie! Now, we all know what Arabian Genies' are known for, yes?"

His lewd words made several older men chuckle perversely around Rawhead and the teen growled lowly, clenching his fists.

It was a black market all-right...but it was a YOKAI black market, and a slave trade at that.

He _hated_ slave trades...possibly because between ages six and nine he was forcibly separated from his mother to work in a nearby village. The villager he lived with treated him like dirt and did...unpleasant things to him. Well, he did until Rawhead lost his grip over his disguise.

Then it was just beatings.

The Scot looked at the girl. Her skin was fair, but she was weak. Starved. He could tell from the single row of ribs visible and the way her hair, which at one time had to have been a lovely green, was now dulled and pale. Her clothes were purple pants that were cuffed at the ankle, a chain between both cuffs, which were silver, along with the cuffs on her wrists and a purple...from what he saw that could only be cloth giving her decency. The single fly buzzing near her alerted him that they hadn't been cleaning her. This had to have meant they hadn't violated her yet.

Good. He didn't wish unwanted advances on anyone else...Except for Naruto. The poor guy made it funny to watch and Rawhead had to admit, he liked comedy.

"Do I hear Forty Gold?" asked the Auctioneer, "Forty Gold?"

"Forty-five!" a man cried. Blood started boiling again.

_Shit_, Rawhead thought with a scowl as he glanced around at the slowly growing hostility in the auction. The girl had tears pouring from her eyes, which Rawhead noticed were a rare gold, and his anger grew. The Scotsman reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pencil, crushing it in his grip and basking in the smoke.

He would act now and stall until the reinforcements would arrive.

* * *

><p>Naruto shot up with a jolt at what his most recent clone 'messaged' him. It was an Emergency Henged Clone, or an EHC as Draco called them, and in the case of needing immediate back-up, Naruto would know and alert the others upon its destruction.<p>

The blonde leapt out of bed and went to his duffle, furiously pulling an orange T-shirt on as he simultaneously slipped his sandals on. He pulled his headband out and tied it around his head tightly. The Mon Starz flak was thrown on as he leapt out the shattered windows towards his friend's location.

He didn't take more than five seconds to get out the door.

* * *

><p>Rawhead silently slipped through the crowd and moved towards the stage. He ignored indignant men and appalled women as he shoved them out of his way, albeit discreetly. The Scot hardened his gaze and waited until he heard the word that would act as his kindling, the word that would signal him that this man was doing what he thought; the word that would officially push him over the edge...<p>

"SOLD! To the young gentleman at the front for Five Hundred Gold!" the auctioneer announced while pointing at him. Rawhead's grin turned dark.

"Aye," the young man said before stepping onto the stage, "I win. I seemed to have forgotten my cash, d'ya accept _beatings_?"

"Pardon?" the auctioneer asked with a confused frown before his head whipped back and a crack filled the air. Rawhead's arm was extended in a post haymaker-punch, and he swiftly followed through with a sweeping kick that caused the auctioneer to fall into the crowd. The scot looked at the genie and was surprised to see her staring at him with awe.

"Th' fuck are ye starin' at!" He asked with a growl as he grabbed her arm, "We've got tah go! Now, before-"

The two trolls stormed the stage, one grabbing Rawhead's whole head in its massive hand and making the girl scream in fear. Rawhead's grip on the genie dropped instantly as he was lifted up. The troll growled menacingly and threw the teen away. He collided with a pillar and took a good chunk out of it upon his impact.

"Okie-dokie then..." Rawhead coughed out as he braced his back with his left arm, "Ya shouldn't 'ave done that..."

The troll disregarded his words and roared, making the Scotsman groan as he slowly stood, "Ah great...Yer Mountain Trolls...Well, fuck..."

A large fist sent him spiraling as it backhanded him into yet another concrete-covered steel pillar. The young boogeyman groaned as he felt a kidney fail before it started up again. He smirked as he coughed up blood, _Well thank God fer the Yokai healing..._

"Kill that punk!" the auctioneer shouted to the trolls as he dusted himself off. The crowd slowly began cheering the trolls on and the genie watched with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, don't be cryin' now, lass," groaned out the boogeyman, "Yer breakin' me heart! I'm fine. They won't be fer long-Oof!"

One of the trolls, which Raw had mentally dubbed Ugly (the other was Smelly), just kicked him in the side, sending him flying across the room and into the doors. He rolled backwards into the alley. Looking up, Rawhead grinned at the caster of a shadow that covered him and said, "Well it took ya long enough..."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, the girls had just returned from a massive shopping spree and were currently relaxing in Moka, Lala, and Kurumu's room. The girls collectively agreed Lala would need to go shopping because her normal outfit wasn't exactly 'normal', even for Yokai standards.<p>

"Ok, what did you want, Ichinose?" Kurumu asked with a frown, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed like a pretzel, "You said this was important and not to try and bother Naru-koi...Which irks me to no end!"

"We really should let him sleep," Moka, the pinkette, said as she tried to placate her big-chested friend, "He used up a lot of energy to evade us."

"Not me!" Lala cheerfully beamed, making the two stare at her with a bit of annoyance, "He just scolded me."

"...Did he say the word **Tsukuyomi**?" Moka asked with a shiver. The rest of the girls followed her example.

Lala tilted her head and thought for a moment before answering, "Nope! Why, that like his duplication machine?"

"...Lala, he doesn't use a duplication machine," Yukari giggled out after they stared at the alien. The princess of the universe furrowed her brow.

"But how did he make so many replicates?" Lala asked. A twitter that could be called a machine-like giggle came from her hat that was seated at her side. The girls looked at the machine Lala called Peke as it reverted to its robot form.

"_Lala-sama, may I suggest that it's his natural ability to make clones?_" the small bot wondered. A chuckle from Tamao got the girls to look at her. The mermaid was smiling and looked at them all before speaking.

"All right, I'll cut straight to the chase," Tamao said, making the girls blink in confusion, "I'm going to tell you what kind of monster Naru-kun is."

"YOU KNOW?" came from Moka and Kurumu.

"What's that mean?" came from a confused Lala and an equally confused Peke.

And "FINALLY!" was what Yukari exclaimed.

Tamao nodded, "I've had my guess and Naru-kun confirmed it last night on our date."

The girls from Yokai Academy leaned forward, and after a moment before succumbing to pure curiosity, Lala leaned forward as well.

* * *

><p>The auctioneer was about to start the bidding again when a door that Rawhead was thrown through was suddenly kicked open. Standing and cracking his neck stiffly, a slightly bloodied Rawhead stood in a flak jacket next to an angry blonde. Naruto cracked his knuckles and his atom shaped eyes were glaring at the entire room.<p>

"So, whose ass is going to get whupped first?" he asked the room as he walked in and pulled a kunai out, spinning it on his finger before holding it in a reversed grip. The trolls snarled and charged him, making the boy grin.

* * *

><p>"Naru-kun is a ninja," Tamao said, making everyone stare at her blankly. She groaned and pulled a book from her nearby shopping bag out; they had to get the alien princess up to date on how to blend in anyway so they went to a bookstore, and flipped to a special chapter labeled 'Shinobi'. The Mermaid smiled and pointed at an image of a generic shinobi, "This is what most humans see when they think of ninja or shinobi. Naru-kun is a special type though."<p>

Naruto ducked under the troll's attempt to punch him and dropped it with a kick to the back of its right knee. The blonde then punched the kneeling troll in the back of its head, knocking it out instantly. He sidestepped the charging troll and formed a **Chidori** in his right hand.

* * *

><p>"You picked the wrong day to be a henchman," he growled as the lightning chirped wildly.<p>

"Naru-kun's village is a long lost area, hidden by its surroundings," Tamao explained, "You can tell from where each ninja is from by the symbol on their headband, or Hetai-ite. His is a leaf, so we can assume he comes from a land hidden in leaves."

"But what about his cloning ability?" Moka asked curiously. Tamao waved her hand.

"I'm getting there! Geez..." She grumbled.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Rawhead panted, the former caked in blood of mixed races whilst the latter dropped his phasing ability and released the genie's shoulder. The Scottish boogeyman fell to one knee and rested his arm against his back. Even with his Yokai Healing, there was heavy damage.<p>

"Damn, that really felt good," Naruto panted out before swallowing and looking at the Scotsman, "So...Who's your girlfriend?"

"Oi! Shaddup!" Rawhead exclaimed with a blush, "I, I just wanted tah help the other slaves!"

"Um...T-There's no one else," the genie said quietly, making both boys look at her, "I...I was a...A special sale."

Naruto looked at Rawhead when she collapsed to the ground crying on her knees and simply said, "You deal with it, I've got five of my own problems."

"Fuckin' Faggot..." his friend shot back in irritation before kneeling next to the girl and resting a hand on her shoulder, "H-Hey, there-there, lass. C'mon, give us a name then. What's yer name?"

"J-*sniff*-Jeanie," she answered, "No surname."

"Jeanie, a beautiful name for a gem of the East," Rawhead softly said as he reassuringly rubbed her shoulder, "Let's get out of 'ere, hm? C'mon, Jeanie, come with us."

Rawhead and Naruto helped the girl stand and both escorted her out of the building. Naruto then held one hand up and teleported them back to the hotel. Naruto found himself under scrutinizing gazes of his many possible girlfriends when he returned caked in blood and helping Rawhead hold a strange girl up.

"It's not what it looks like," Naruto said, "this is Rawhead's girlfriend!"

"OI!" Rawhead exclaimed with a red face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOO! Got it done! Got. It. Done! Raw has a girl and Naruto's secret is somewhat out! Now all he has to do is tell them about his eyes and demon! Psh, yeah right.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Some of you may notice I edited chapters 14 and 15. I removed the Bleach addition to the harem because I was struggling to figure out how that would work. SO SUCK IT UP, BUTTERCUPS!**

**Good News: No Homework**

**Better News: I have a new chapter!**

**Strange News: I had a dream with **_**you**_** in it!**

**Bad News: I don't own anything!**

**Gosh Darn It News: You **_**must**_** read the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The rights to Naruto, Rosario+Vampire, and To Love-Ru belong to a bunch of older men on the other side of the world...I shall now launch the missiles! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**The Kitsune Rebel of Yokai Academy**

**16**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Rawhead were glaring at the clerk seated behind their hotel's counter. The poor man just whimpered under their gaze before holding out a set of keys with a shaky hand.<p>

"F-F-Free o-o-of c-charge," he said with a weak and forced smile. Naruto smirked and snatched the keys out of his hand, about facing and walking away before looking back at the still lingering Rawhead. The blonde sighed and walked back to his friend's side before smacking him upside the head.

"Oi!" the Scot exclaimed in shock and pain, "The fuck ya do tha' fer ya stupid idjiot?"

"One; I have the keys," Naruto said jingling said keys in Raw's face, "Two; the poor man is about to faint but wants to wait until we leave. And Three; your girlfriend is still waiting for us back in the room."

"Fuck you, arse-hole!" he received in an embarrassed reply. Naruto merely shrugged and turned around again as he walked away.

"I'll take a pass on that, thanks," he called back as he calmly strolled down the halls. Rawhead growled under his breath before sighing and rushing after the shinobi.

The two teens gone, the counterman weakly put a sign on the countertop that read 'Back in 5' before fainting dead on his feet.

"So let's list what we know about your girlfriend," the blonde started before dodging a punch in the head, "Oi!"

"The lass inn't me girl, _Mr. Heffner_," growled out the Scottish boogeyman. Naruto shrugged and resumed walking.

"Yeah, right, and I'm going to have to marry more than four women to rebuild one of my parents' clans, turn out to be a prince of a crushed nation, _and_ discover an ability that causes me to be nearly immortal," snorted out the blonde Sharingan-gifted teen. Rawhead mumbled under his breath, but Naruto ignored it as he continued to talk, "Anyway, her name's Jeanie, no surname. She's a genie from a land called Arabia, but she doesn't have a lamp of some sort. She's still a virgin, which you should be happy about...Hey, what did I say about trying to shove me through a wall?"

"Bite me!"

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm not in the mood to eat shit. Hey! No touchy!"

* * *

><p>Jeanie and Lala waited patiently for Naruto and Rawhead to return with their room key. The two of them were sitting with the other four girls along for the 'vacation' in the non-destroyed room belonging to Yukari and Tamao. The roommates were seated on their respective beds, Jeanie and Lala next to Yukari whilst Moka, who was still white haired and thus dubbed <em>Ura<em>-Moka by the inventive alien, and Kurumu sat next to the mermaid (although reluctantly).

"So let's get this all straight," Ura-Moka said with a small frown, "You want Naruto to remain...'pure'?"

Lala nodded her head eagerly, "Yeah! He's so sweet. I want his first time to be special!"

The four girls knowing otherwise sighed, already tired of trying to explain that their beau had been...deflowered by a priestess who bore his son. Moka and Kurumu were tired of it because of the reminder of their 'failure' to mark Naruto as their mate first was getting irritating, and Tamao and Yukari because they had accepted Lala could be, in certain situations, more stubborn than their beau.

Jeanie giggled at the alien's naivety before looking at the others, "What's this school you go to? Yokai..."

"Academy," a voice from the door answered, making the girls turn to see the only two boys on the trip enter the room. Naruto held the keys up and jingled them before tossing them at Lala, who caught them effortlessly, before smiling at Jeanie, "If you want though, Raw can explain everything tonight when you, Lala, he and I go out!"

"I d'na recall–ow!" Rawhead was silenced as Naruto jammed an elbow in his gut. The blonde glanced at his friend warningly, and the Scot swallowed before looking at the girls and smiling falsely, "Oh aye! Yes, er...My pal 'ere jus' fergot ta...ta remind me of how I suggested a double date-Uh I mean an outing!"

_Best bullshitting I've heard from him yet,_ Naruto mused with a grin before looking back at the girls and seeing two of the six frown. Scratching his head, Naruto sighed, "Moka-chan, Kuru-chan, would the both of you like to join me for lunch so we can discuss our...dates? Lala-chan, I'd invite you, too but...we've got a date tonight so I think that'll make up for it."

Lala smiled innocently and nodded, "Okie-dokie, Naruto-kun! I can't wait for tonight!"

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Tamao suddenly cried, "Let's go shopping! Poor Jeanie needs something to wear other than her current clothes!"

"I'm in!" Yukari chimed, getting an equally excited nod from Lala. Naruto glanced at Rawhead and the Scot sighed.

"I'll...ugh, I'll help ya carry yer bags..." he said with a hung head. Naruto smiled and clapped a hand on the boogeyman's shoulder.

"Good man!" the blonde said, before hissing quietly through his grin, "This is payback, bitch."

"I fuckin' hate ya, Naruto...So much..."

* * *

><p>Moka, Naruto and Kurumu met in the lobby after they had showered and redressed for a late lunch out of the hotel. Moka, who had replaced her Rosario, now wore a dark green blouse with a blue monarch butterfly on it, her shapely legs being protected from the windy city afternoon by a pair of jeans. She had a beaming smile on her face when Kurumu came down. The busty succubus had a V-neck shirt on, revealing quite the amount of cleavage (making the doorman faint from blood-loss), and a rather modest skirt despite her people's nature to reveal as much skin as possible.<p>

When the blonde stepped down, both girls felt blushes come over their faces, as he did when he looked at them. Naruto was wearing an open blue plaid shirt over an (shockingly) orange muscle shirt and dark baggy denim jeans over his sandals. On his head, rather than the usual headband, he wore a black and blue bucket hat, causing his blonde hair to shade his eyes mysteriously.

Noticing their stares, Naruto smiled at the girls while forcing his blush down, "You both look lovely. It's a shame it's not our real dates..."

At that, Kurumu snapped from her stare and sauntered over to the blonde, trailing a finger down from the side of his jaw as she purred, "Oh, but my Koi, you've yet to see _anything_ yet."

Moka, snapping herself from her own leer, appeared in front of the blonde by gently pushing Kurumu out of the way, making the bluenette stumble away towards the wall. The pinkette smiled up at the blonde nervously, "Y-You look very handsome, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at the girl, his eyes shutting as he did so and giving him a more vulpine appearance, before he replied, "Thank you, Moka-chan. Like I said before, you both look beautiful, let's get some lunch then, shall we?"

"Hai!" the pinkette agreed, quickly latching onto his left arm. A pair of soft pillows suddenly pressed against his right arm and the blonde looked to see the sweetly smiling Kurumu latched onto him.

_Well...ain't this a fuck-up waiting to happen?_ Naruto thought before smiling softly, "Then let's go. Anywhere specific you want to eat?"

"I saw a nice little bakery down the way," Kurumu said, pointing down the street to the right. Naruto looked at Moka and the vampire nodded, secretly hoping to get a drink of her favorite liquid later on. The blonde led them both towards the bakery, oblivious to the envious glares he got from many men and the leers sent his way by several women. The two girls hanging from his arms were glaring at the various looks they were attracting.

_I'm afraid I'm gonna have to use a genjutsu to cover us..._the blonde thought as he felt the girls on either of his arm radiate killing intent, _Or clones to hold them back. Cripes...I hope the rest of the 'Starz' aren't dealing with this..._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Draco-san, thank you for staying with me while Naruto-kun left with the Newspaper club," Shion said as she changed Hige's diaper, the leader of the Mon Starz a good five feet away.<p>

"It's no problem," Draco replied as he pinched his nose, "But damn...No offense, Shion-san, but your kid sure makes a mess..."

Shion giggled, her maternal training teaching her how to block certain scents with chakra, before replying, "Oh well, I'm sure Hige-chan gets that from Naruto-koi."

Draco smirked, "Makes sense. Poor guy got the worst week vacation, though..."

Shion nodded before gasping as she was assaulted by a vision.

Blitz and Sky were sitting with the glee club and the tech club watching a stage production of _Hairspray_. The couple had their hands intertwined and the Siren had her head on the Yeti's right shoulder. Mac was with his Gambler's Club in Vegas. The teenaged leprechaun was laughing madly as he won another round of Blackjack. There were two showgirls standing behind the winning redhead. Vern was with his extreme sports club somewhere in the Himalayas. The disguised dragon with her was rushing towards the Headmasters office.

Her vision jumped forward in time (how far she wasn't sure) and focused on her baby's father. Naruto was fighting some horde of grey human-like beings. He was covered in blood and was standing defensively in front of Yukari who was huddled next to what looked like a terrified brown-haired girl with her clothes torn and bloody. Moka was silver haired and kicking the attackers away. Kurumu had her claws extended and was slicing the beings apart while standing back to back with a violet haired girl growing ice-like claws.

The vision stopped.

Shion gasped loudly and braced herself against the changing table. Draco arched a brow, "Hey, you ok? I mean...You just zoned out there."

"I...It's nothing," Shion murmured before focusing on her crying son, "Oh no...No, baby shh...It's okay. Kaasan's here."

* * *

><p>"Ah, looky-looky, Raw-kun!" Lala cried as she held up a skirt over Jeanie's waist, the magical girl blushing heavily, "Jean-chan will be so pretty with this on!"<p>

Raw, who was plopped in a chair outside the dressing rooms of a woman's clothing store, groaned. They had been to three stores already, and the girls had bought more clothing than he expected them to get. Currently at his feet were twelve bags, four from each shop they had been to. The Scottish boogeyman rubbed his head, "Yea, yeah, Lala-san. I'm sure tha lass will be radiant..."

The genie in question flushed slightly, her eyes dropping to her feet in embarrassment. She hadn't been sincerely complimented before. The golden eyed genie glanced back at the uncomfortable looking Scotsman before muttering, "R-Raw looks rather uncomfortable, Lala..."

Lala blinked and Jeanie continued, "M-Maybe we should just go."

Yukari and Tamao whined while Raw's head snapped up and he mouthed the words, "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"So Naru-koi..." Kurumu started as she leant against Naruto's left shoulder in the bakery, "What are you planning to do for your and Lala's...<em>date<em>?"

He either didn't notice the growl in the last word or didn't call her on it, but Moka shot the bluenette a small glare. Naruto blinked stupidly before sheepishly replying, "Well...I honestly haven't a clue..."

The two girls frowned and glanced at each other. They silently agreed that his plan of asking them for help wouldn't do with a nod, and after ordering their meals; they led the blonde to a table, where they (surprisingly to him) sat on his opposite side.

"Let's see if we get this straight..." Kurumu growled quietly to the blonde, who realized he was now in hot water (although he didn't know why). She continued with a slightly raising voice, "You brought Akashiya and I out here...to help you with that...that _slut_'s date?"

Naruto frowned and defended himself, "Kuru-chan, you're the one that asked me about Lala-chan's date. All I have so far is a double date with Raw and Jeanie-san, so he and I will be coming up with a plan. I invited you both out here to make one thing clear-"

A large explosion in the square of town that shook the entire block cut him off. Naruto dove at the girls when he saw a torched automobile flying at the window, knocking them out of the chairs and to the floor. He covered them with his body and waited until the car settled before pushing himself up, forgoing the genjutsu he had over his Sharingan eyes. He caught sight of Raw and the other girls, the Scot was being attacked by some cosplaying swordsman.

"Well, that can't be good!" Naruto muttered, jumping to his feet and looking around, people were screaming in fear and others were hurt from the flying vehicle. The blonde frowned and held his hands in his signature technique's hand seal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Forty duplicates of the blonde emerged after a large poof of smoke engulfed the area. Kurumu and Moka stared at the many blondes, but were jarred from their thoughts when the original began shouting out orders, "Break up in groups of ten. Group one, that's you idiots, get the injured out of here. Groups two and three, you're on crowd control. Group four, let's go kick some ass!"

"Hai oyabun!" the duplicates exclaimed before leaping off to do what they were ordered. The original ran towards his downed friend, a small chirping coming from his right hand. His eyes' tomoes spun wildly as they focused on the cosplaying fighter. As he neared the battle, he could hear the swordsman finish his sentence, "...Princess Lala. You must come with me, as ordered by your father."

"No! I wanna stay here and marry-" "**Judori (Ten Birds)**!" Naruto's exclamation cut the pinkette off as he drove his lightning encased fist in the ground where the swordsman once stood. The white haired swordsman narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Tamao, Lala and Yukari exclaimed in surprise and elation. Naruto glanced at them before looking over at the grumbling boogeyman as he pushed himself to his feet.

"How in the hell did a shopping trip turn into a brawl with mister tights over there?" asked the blonde to his friend, who scowled.

"Shut it, ya soddy sonovabitch!" growled out the Scotsman. Raw cracked his neck and glared at the swordsman, "I'm a fist-fighter, not a dancer..."

The white haired man narrowed his eyes, "I'm a swordsman of the elite Deviluke army, part of the high guards for the royal family! My skills with a sword are unmatched throughout the universe!"

"That's what I said," Raw deadpanned, "A faggot that happens to be a dancer."

"Harsh, dude..." Naruto muttered. The swordsman grew a tick on his forehead and glared daggers at the Scotsman.

"You Earthlings...I was under the impression you were mere nuisances," he stated, making the boys growl, "Just little ape men that thought they were smart."

"Says the white haired human wannabe," Naruto shot back with a growl, "And for your information, we're not exactly human..."

The swordsman frowned and slipped into a ready stance, "Oh, then what planet are you from?"

Naruto and Raw smirked, the latter slowly slipping into the ground with his phantom-like powers, before both said, "We're from Earth."

"Zastin don't fight them!" Lala pleaded from the sidelines as she noted her former guardian's growing ire, "Naruto-kun isn't just a human!"

"I just said that, didn't I just say that?" Naruto whispered to the half-present Rawhead. The boogeyman nodded and looked around.

"We're clear for a few minutes. Take 'im down, Blondie," Raw muttered. Naruto cracked his neck and a gust of wind suddenly started to whip around him.

"With pleasure," the shinobi growled as his left hand became encased in the growing wind. Naruto clenched his left fist and there was a loud crack as he vanished from sight. Zastin's eyes widened as the blonde's fist connected with his face, small wind blades cutting him on impact. The white haired swordsman flew back a few feet before colliding with a parked car, leaving a sizable dent.

Naruto fell to a knee and panted. That technique wasn't ready just yet. He planned to encase his whole body in wind before he dished out a serving of ass-kicking awesomeness. The tomoe-eyed blonde's eyes widened when the alien suddenly appeared before him.

"Impressive," the swordsman stated before he attempted to slice the blonde in half. Naruto leapt out of the way and landed on the side of a building, making Zastin look at him with awe. The white haired alien narrowed his eyes and murmured, "Most impressive..."

"Oi! Don't go fergettin' about me!" Rawhead cried out as he shot up from the ground and drove his shoulder into the alien's stomach. Zastin let a gasp of pain escape his lips as the Scotsman drilled his shoulder into his gut, the redheaded Scot's momentum causing both of them to fly back into the same care he had dented before.

Rawhead growled and gripped Zastin's hair before driving his left fist into the alien's face again and again, "Ya like tha'? Huh? Ya son of a bitchin', girly-ass, cross-dressing, motherfucker!"

Zastin drove his free hand into the Scotsman's gut, making Rawhead stumble backwards as he tried to regain the air he lost from the counter. The alien didn't let up and he drove the pommel of his sword into the jaw of the coughing teen. Rawhead cried out in pain, only for his head snap to his left as Zastin delivered a left hook. The Scotsman was struck again with the pommel, this time in his solar plexus. Rawhead gasped loudly as the blow knocked the air from his lungs, before a left uppercut caused him to fly up and land with a rather loud impact on the concrete.

"And you're the one that the princess chose for her husband?" Zastin questioned in disbelief, "You're nothing more than a thug with parlor tricks...unfit for a kingdom as vast and influential as the Deviluke Kingdom."

Rawhead barked out a laugh through his hacking and spat a glob of blood to the side before looking up with humor at the swordsman, "Ya fuckin' idjiot...I ain't the one yer princess chose..."

Zastin furrowed his brow and turned around when he felt a tap on the shoulder, just in time to be hit in the face with a metal pipe. The swordsman stumbled backwards, falling over the downed Scot, and landed on his back with a grunt. He blinked a few times to see the blonde with tomoes in his eyes twirling the offending pipe in his right hand.

"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi, student, and apparently Lala's fiancée. I'm gonna kick your ass now," he said cheerfully before a blow to the back of the alien's head made him roll away from the two boys. A second blonde stood where Zastin previously sat, making the swordsman stare in astonishment.

"Three on one? What sort of fight is this?" Zastin asked with a scowl, "It's not honorable!"

"What part of 'shinobi' didn't you understand, dumbass?" Naruto deadpanned with a frown. The swordsman furrowed his brows in confusion and Naruto smirked, "Oh, I see...first time fighting a ninja, eh? Well you're gonna love this then."

Both the visible blondes vanished in puffs of smoke, leaving only a recovering Rawhead. Zastin looked around in preparation to fight only to stop when the blonde suddenly landed in front of him and clasped tightly onto the white haired alien's face.

"**Tsukuyomi!**" Naruto announced his technique's name before Zastin found himself succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>He blinked several times and found himself bound to a cross. A crunching got his attention and he looked up to see the blonde warrior, Naruto, standing a few feet away with an apple in hand. Only now, the blonde was dressed in light armor, a headband around his head, and his eyes were solid red.<p>

"Wh-What sorcery is this?" Zastin asked with wide eyes, struggling to free himself, "What sort of mental traumatizing machine have you obtained?"

Naruto chewed and donned a thinking face before he spoke, "Ya know...I don't think anyone I've brought here has ever asked what machine or sorcery this was...Congrats!"

"I demand you answer me!" Zastin snarled. Naruto tossed the apple away and vanished before reappearing in front of the alien.

"You're in no position to make demands, pretty-boy!" the blonde snarled before backhanding the swordsman. When Zastin looked back up, Naruto took a good look into his eyes and he blinked before smirking, "So...you've never killed anyone, have you?"

"W-What?" Zastin asked with wide eyes.

Naruto's smirk fell into a smile and he nodded, "Good. I can trust you."

"...Come again?" the alien asked in disbelief. Naruto sighed and a chair appeared behind both of them. Zastin found himself free of his binds and looked at his torturer. Naruto gestured to the chair.

"Take a seat. I wanna talk," he said. Zastin looked at him wearily and mentally debated the consequences of not doing what Naruto suggested, before relenting and taking a seat.

* * *

><p>Rawhead waved his hand in front of Naruto's open eyes before looking at the girls, "This ever happen before?"<p>

Moka frowned and shook her head before replying, "No. Usually he wakes up a second later after using _that_..."

"Do you think he overpowered the yokai Naruto-koi uses in his technique?" Kurumu asked Moka, "You know, like the other you did?"

Moka shook her head, "Ura told me it took a lot of our yokai to interfere with Naruto-kun's **Tsukuyomi**. We probably couldn't do it again if either of us tried."

"Maybe they're talking," Tamao mused as she looked at her chosen mate's frozen state, "We don't know how long we're in there...he says he can distort time, right?"

"Yeah, but when he captured the few of you in the Mon Starz base, ya were out for a minute..." Rawhead answered before cupping his chin, "There's no way of knowing how long they could be under."

"Maybe it depends on the mental training and the amount of minds," Jeanie spoke, getting everyone's attention and making her shrink under their gaze, "I, I mean it could be that..."

"Jeanie-san's right!" Yukari said with a proud nod, "The mental power of this alien guy might be stronger than ours, but then again he was trained to be a bodyguard loyal to only Lala's family. Naruto-sensei must have had to sacrifice his ability to alter time in order to capture Zastin's mind..."

"We'll just have to ask him when he snaps out of it," Lala mused before looking worriedly at Zastin, "...Daddy must be really mad if he sent Zastin..."

"No, your father isn't mad, Princess Lala," The alien in question said suddenly, making the group jump back and those that could fell into fighting stances. Zastin fell to his knees before the princess and spoke again, "Your father is just worried. I will send word you found a suitable husband!"

"You dumbass! You were supposed to talk her out of it!" Naruto cried out as he rubbed his eyes, "Goddamn my eyes hurt!"

"How could I talk her out of a perfect candidate such as yourself?" Zastin asked incredulously to the blonde, looking up at the princess, "You have chosen well, Princess. He has seen many battles and has fought for the only thing that matters, his family and friends! He shows the wisdom of a good king in progress and has a kind heart. His genetics will bear strong heirs to the crown as well!"

"DUDE/WHAT?" Naruto and the rest of the Yokai Academy girls cried out. Lala released a squeal of joy and latched onto the blonde in a glomp.

Zastin stood and continued, "I will send word to your father that I approve of your marriage and I will accompany you back to this...Yokai Academy so your relationship can flourish!"

Naruto groaned and covered his face with one hand, and an amused Rawhead looked at his friend, "Yer th' only one I know tha' would be distraught over havin' such a pretty girl engaged to ye."

"Yuk it up, Scotty-Boy..." Naruto growled with a raised fist towards his laughing friend.

"Wait until the guys hear about this!"

"THEY BETTER NOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh...after a long absence, I HAVE RETURNED to this story! My story to be revived is coming along nicely. Just a few more weeks...Don't give me those looks! I have school still...and then Universal Studios...<strong>

**BE JEALOUS!**

**(review)**


End file.
